


True Love Awaits

by BlueFireFly35



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireFly35/pseuds/BlueFireFly35
Summary: (Future) Sequel to A Long TimeIt's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.This chapter - Joey of the past is going to become very much part of Pacey's present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to A Long Time. Unfortunately it is unfinished. I cannot say when I'll get the chance to finish it, so I hope there won't be too much frustration over this.

"I know this call comes way out of the blue, but-"

"Regan, I said no. And you're right, it is way out of the blue. I like my life now. I like what I do-."

"Which by the way is...what?"

"It's got nothing to do with security, I'll tell you that much. I don't have to worry about stroppy celebrities, getting stuck watching their dogs while those celebrities shop, getting knocked into next week, getting a gun stuck in my ribs or mobsters promising to give me concrete flippers for a dip in the river. And I could go on."

"It's just one last job. This client-"

"Three years ago I gave you my resignation. On my last day when I was practically out the door, you asked me to do one last job, and what did I get for my efforts?"

"You got your cocked sucked, and more, and enjoyed it thoroughly before all the shit hit the fan."

"I was thinking more about 'the shit hitting the fan' part."

"Tell me the results of what went down three years ago ruined your sex life."

Pacey grinned, despite himself and Regan could hear it in his voice. "You're a canny old bastard, Regan."

"Delaney Santorini was dynamite though, wasn't she?" 

"There's just one problem with dynamite, it's volatile and can blow up in your face at any time." 

"You gotta light the fuse first, Witter-" 

"Trouble is I had no idea that the fuse was already lit. I wasn't ready when she blew up on me big time." He ran a thoughtful finger along the side of his face, a reminder of another life.

"So, we got a deal here? I'll pay you your usual with a third extra on top."

"I didn't say I'd do it!"

"Not even as a personal favour to me?"

"What's with the hard sell, Regan? Why don't you get one of the others to do it? Is Maloney still there?"

"I want the best. You were my best-"

"No, Regan-"

"And my favourite-"

"I'm immune to flattery."

"Look, this client, she's-"

"She?"

"Yeah, your interest piqued now?"

"No."

"She's had death threats and an actual attempt made on her life."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I've left that life behind. I moved all the way out here to get away from all that shit!"

"All the way where?"

"Nowhere."

"Do you want me to double my offer?"

"I don't need the money, Regan. It's not about that. I just don't want anything to do with that life anymore. You didn't see Kevin Costner come back for a sequel, did you?"

"Pacey-"

"I'm not going to back there, Regan." A hard edge crept into his voice now.

"If I told you her name was Josephine Potter would that make a difference?"

A long silence passed as Pacey clenched the cell phone at his ear, struggling to assimilate what he'd just heard. "Josephine Potter,' he repeated slowly, 'the novelist?" 

"Stop pussyfooting around, Witter. Yes, Josephine Potter. The girl you grew up with. The ex-girlfriend you left behind in Boston ten years ago."

"How the fuck-?"

"You know me, Witter. I made it my business to-". 

"How long have you known that?"

"You think I don't do thorough background checks on my men?"

"On your clients, yes and-"

Regan's tone hardened remorselessly now. "I need to know that the men who work for me can be trusted a hundred percent! I don't want any shit coming to hit me in the face at a later date. I don't want any blemishes on my company." 

"You pried into my life! That's-that's - I can't believe you, man! I don't work for you anymore, dammit! And even if I did that would still be out of order! How on earth could information like that help you?"

"What? Like nobody could guess there was some mysterious girl in your past responsible for the all the risks you took while working for me?" Regan scoffed. "All I'm saying is she needs the best person for the job and -"

"That doesn't have to be me!"

"Come on, Witter-"

"Josephine Potter is ancient history. Surely your secret files told you that much, too?"

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"I should have got rid of this phone number a long time ago." Pacey muttered.

"Give it to me straight and for real now. Are you in or not?"

There was a short pause. "You know I am." Pacey breathed. 

 

Pacey snapped the cell phone shut and seeing his hand trembling slightly dashed the phone away onto the sofa beside him. In a couple of day’s time, he'd be coming face to face with Joey again - and the thought was scaring the hell out of him. Already the memories were trying to crowd his brain. He shook his head vehemently as he tried to ward off their onslaught. He got up and strode into the next room, sat at the desk in the corner and opened his laptop. Angrily, he tapped away at the keyboard, bringing up the last chapter he'd worked on yesterday. He stared at the screen, but the words kept blurring. He sighed heavily and tapping a few more keys, he closed the current application, logged onto the internet and determinedly searched and entered the chat room he was looking for.

Damn! She wasn't there. He fired off an email instead.

 **Leftside:** Cherry. NOW!'

Then he got up and restlessly paced the room. 

_'I want you back...'_

Pacey smacked the side of his head and shook it. Then went into the kitchen, took a soda from the refrigerator and went back into the small living room. He stood in the middle of the room, glugging down the can's contents.

_I love you! I don't think I ever stopped..._

Pacey squeezed his eyes shut, lowering the can from his mouth.

_"How can I prove it to you? Tell me Pacey. I don't want to lose you again...'_

DING!

Pacey's head snapped toward the sudden sound. She was on IM. He exhaled heavily then sat at the laptop, setting his drink down beside it. He began typing straight away.

 **Leftside:** You feel so fucking good. Wet and hot. I'm slipping a finger inside you, and another. My tongue is right on the button, honey and you're just about ready to scream my name. How does it feel?

He watched as her reply appeared in the little box on screen and tried to concentrate, tried to let the flow of her words incite some life into his cock. But Joey's image loomed into the front of his mind.

Gritting his teeth determinedly, he undid his jeans and slipped his hand into his boxers, focusing on the screen again... 

**Cherry:** ...your cock's so big and hard in...

_'Something's unresolved otherwise your cock wouldn't be so hard right now. I can feel it, you know..._

"Fuck!" Pacey cursed, viciously.

_"Bite me, Pacey..._

"Fuck!" he yelled. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He pulled his hand out of his pants and stared down at his lap in disgust. His cock just would not co-operate.

 **Cherry:** You still there, baby?'  
 **Leftside:** I'm here. I'm gonna have to go. Sorry.  
 **Cherry:** What's wrong?  
 **Leftside:** Just gotta go. Sorry.  
 **Cherry:** Okay.  
Cherry has logged off.

Pacey slumped back into his chair. So much for cyber sex forcing Joey out of his head. He might as well give in. Leaning back he fastened up his pants again. He exhaled deeply, his eyes falling on the small bookcase beside the desk. Ignoring the set of children's books beside them, he now leaned over and pulled three other books out. Closing the laptop and pushing it away, he laid the books in front of him and picked up the first one. On the cover was a beautiful, placid photograph of the creek Joey had grown up beside in Capeside, and imposed over it was the title and author... 

Capeside Exodus  
JOSEPHINE POTTER

He'd wondered why she'd used her full name. She'd always hated being called Josephine. He turned the hardback book over. On this side was a synopsis of the novel...

Deborah (Debbie) Carson can't wait to get out of Capside. As each year passes, the walls close in on her further, and the more suffocated she feels. Maybe it's because of the stigma attached to a motherless young girl who has a father languishing in prison for dealing drugs, maybe it's more to do with having no choice but to live with her sister, Carrie, unwed and pregnant with her black boyfriend's baby, the black boyfriend who also lived with them. Capeside was a typical hive of narrow-mindedness and bigotry. Or maybe it was because she had no idea where her childhood best friend Danny began and she ended. But he was the one saving grace she had to cling to amongst the tittle-tattle of town gossip. That and her drive to be a top student and go to the college of her dreams. Except Danny, her film geek best friend was completely oblivious to the fact that she was in love with him. He lusted after the next door neighbour from New York...

Will Debbie ever realise her dream of getting out of Capside? Would Danny ever see her as more than just a friend? And if he did...was he really what she wanted?

...and above the synopsis was a photograph of Josephine Potter. She looked about 21 or 22, a wistful smile played on her lips and her simple, straight dark hair blew gently about her face, where she stood outside the Potter B & B. Her eyes looked sad though.

It gave him some bitter, ironic amusement to know that while he and Joey hadn't seen each other in years; had been, at his insistence, heading in separate directions...they had both ended up becoming novelists. She didn't know of his existence, but he knew of hers. He'd followed her rise and progress. He lived in Santa Monica now, but went back home every now and then. He'd been to Capeside for a fleeting visit six years ago. And his mother had gushed incessantly about the celebrity they had in their midst - despite the fact that Joey hadn't lived in Capeside for the past few years, and that his mother had never been an avid reader of fiction, or ever been able to remember Joey's name properly. She'd shown him the book, praising Joey and ended up asking him, 'You dated her once, didn't you, dear?" Well, that said it all, didn't it? When he'd got the job at Regan's security company, his mother had somehow reduced it to a security guard position at some superstore. He hadn't bothered to disabuse her of the notion. Well, that was one up from being a dog groomer, right? She was just happy that he was doing okay. And his father? John Witter, still Capeside's sheriff at the time hadn't been impressed, either. "When you want to become a real cop, Pacey, why don't you give me call?" 

He hadn't bothered to explain any further to him, either. He felt a crushing sense of disappointment in his father. John Witter knew Pacey had been in a bit of trouble in the previous couple of years. He, and his brother Doug especially, knew other cops outside of Capeside, who'd informed him of his younger son's wayward adventures. Doug had even had to bail him out a few times. But Pacey had long given up hoping that his father would find something in him to be proud of. So although he still visited every so often, it was merely out of duty and he barely discussed what was going on in his life. They certainly didn't know he was now a novelist himself. They probably thought he was bumming around the world. Only his sister, Gretchen knew any different.

On his way back to LA from that particular visit, he'd bought his own copy of Joey's novel, staring down at her photo on the plane back for a long time before opening its cover and starting to read. He'd felt like he was intruding on her private thoughts, yet the voyeur in him hadn't been able to put the book down. It was about a young woman's struggle to fight the demons in her life; the death of her mother at an early age whose cheating husband abandoned both daughter and mother due to being in and out of prison constantly - and a childhood best friend who meant everything to her, who she spent most of her life fighting and making up with, who eventually died in a plane crash. It was the raw emotion and conveyance of pain, love and regret that stood out and caught at the heartstrings more than anything else. He'd been eager to find out which of her other childhood friends had earned a part in her novel. He'd recognised everyone in the book - even himself. But his character was the only one left almost completely in shadow. If he remembered rightly, he had a couple of one liners and was acknowledged as 'Danny's' other best friend. But he was barely fleshed out. The story focused almost completely on her home life and 'Danny.' Well, it was part fiction. Not a complete biography. The whole 'triangle' between himself, Joey and Dawson was barely alluded to and totally skimmed over. It hadn't surprised him. But it had hurt. Then surprisingly, despite the success of her first novel she hadn't followed it up immediately. Instead, she'd released a succession of children's books with her own beautiful drawings illustrating them, 'The Little Girl Who Couldn’t Grow Up.' 

But she did release her second novel in time to vie for the top spot of the bestsellers list with his own. He had won that particular battle. When a few weeks later her book had surged up again after an extra blitz of book signings, TV appearances and the like she had knocked him off that top spot. He hadn't attended the party to celebrate her success, although invited, but in his stead sent her the biggest, most beautiful basket of flowers he could with a brief congratulatory note, apologising for his absence and signed with his pseudonym, Jay Wittermon.

Pacey set the book down and picked up the next.

Wild Child  
JOSEPHINE POTTER

The photo on the back of this one, as well as the story inside, intrigued him. It was a shot of a very precocious looking Joey with unruly hair, shadowed eyes and dark lipstick. He thought the unhappiness in her eyes was more evident in this one. And he wondered just how much inside the cover was actually true. It was a continuation of Debbie Carson's life at college. A Debbie Carson gone bad. The reason why wasn't clear. There was her up and down relationship with Danny, and her heavy crush on her attracted professor. Pacey even recognised the character of Peter as Charlie and was suspicious that Nina was actually Norah. And there were a lot of nameless male faces - anyone of which could be himself. But she'd mixed in the fiction quite well with the period of time he had known Joey at college. No direct mention of their short affair though. But it was all written with the same simple, emotion filled eloquence of her previous novel. The only difference was the inclusion of sex. And it was good sex! In the sense that on more than one occasion it had got him going.

The third book he hadn't liked much. 

He Sees Me  
JOSEPHINE POTTER

Danny was on the scene, but Debbie was involved with a man he didn't recognise in any way. Richard. Someone who she was, on the whole, happy with, but reading carefully between the lines you could see the discontent lurking in the background of her life. Just little clues that all wasn't right between Richard and herself. The relationship came to an abrupt end when he died in the same plane crash as Danny and the rest of the book had Debbie deal with the fallout of that. 

He turned the book over and gazed down.

It was a very glamorous photograph. A mature looking Joey. He allowed a forefinger to trace her features. Her hair, rich, glossy and dark and way past her breasts now compared to earlier press photos. Her eyes were made up to stunning effect, her skin, flawless. He drew his finger along the shiny shy half smile. She looked stunning. But still, he imagined he could see the tiny play of sadness in her eyes. Was it only because he wanted to believe she was heartbroken over him? Still? All these years later? Is that why he believed that in Wild Child, her downward spiral in college had been prompted by their break up? He sighed, deeply. Her personal bios never revealed if she was married or not, just general stuff about where she grew up, where she now lived. But he'd heard enough snippets from home to know that Dawson was very much on the scene. In what capacity, he didn't know. But that much hadn't changed. Her public profile had risen greatly in the last two years or so. She had done many book signings until the crowds had become too big and boisterous, and guested on many chat shows promoting her latest novel, True Love Awaits, but was always tight lipped about her love life. He hadn't even dared try to analyse the title of her latest literary offering. And even though his agent had sent him an advance copy of the novel, he and Joey were signed to the same publishing house, it was still encased in its wrappings, untouched, in the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. He refused to reason why.

Pacey glanced at his watch. He needed to call the airline to book his ticket to New York and get packing. But instead of picking up his phone, he wandered out into the next room, opened the sliding glass doors, and stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment and looked out onto the cold blue ocean. He was high up and the air was bracingly cold. He shivered, yet ignored the goose bumps that popped out over his skin. He breathed it in deeply. He couldn't imagine never living close to the sea. 

And he was glad he had a lenient agent. He never really worked to deadlines. He could spend merely a week or three solid straight months writing, but when the mood hit him he would be out in his boat on the sea. The timelessness of being out on the boat was so surreal. He would forget all sense of time and reality, just sailing, drifting, relaxing, for a week, sometimes a couple of months! It had taken time to become adept at blocking Joey out on these solitary voyages, too. He had never expected to actually enjoy writing. But he did and he always came back from a bout on the sea chomping at the bit to finish whatever his latest novel was. But it was going to have to take a backseat again. Something else had come up, but it wasn't the urge to go sailing. It was to go to Joey. To protect her - and, if at all possible slide his hands around the neck of the person responsible for endangering her wellbeing, and squeezing the life out of that person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** -Pacey prepares himself for seeing Joey for the first time in ten years. At her book party Joey thinks she's seen a ghost from the past.  
>  (Brief sexual content)

_"Come on! Live a little, Witter," she hooked a finger over the belt of his pants and tugged on it._

_"I'm all for living a little - but not in your father's bed. I've grown most partial to my heart. I've no wish to have him cut it out and feed it to his piranha fish!" As she pulled on his belt, he was forced to take a step closer to the bedroom door._

_That lazy grin of his, despite his verbal disapproval, was doing all kinds of crazy things to her insides. She leaned into him, her mouth brushing his ear._

_"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. I want you to fuck me on that bed, Witter." She pressed ample breasts against his chest and unhooked her finger from his belt to slide it down over his erection. "It's not like you're not up for it, hmm?"_

_Pacey grabbed her hips, pulling her tighter against himself as he brought his mouth down on hers. They kissed hungrily, lips teeth and tongues clashing before she broke away and took his hand, pulling him along, opening her father's bedroom and dragging him in._

_"Come on, Witter," she moved in for another kiss, then frowned sharply as Pacey pulled back out of reach._

_"There are better ways to get back at an...over-protective father, you know." He met the flare of annoyance in her eyes dead on, raising an eyebrow, but then she smirked._

_"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Witter." She pulled open her blouse, revealing a deep cleavage in a brief, black satin bra and then settled her hands on her hips. "But I'm happy to work on that as much as possible, in the best way I know how. Now, just how willing and eager a pupil are you going to be?"_

_Pacey reached through her akimbo arms to deftly unclip the bra, letting it fall between them to the deep shag pile carpet, before catching the lush spill of breasts in his hands._

_"Very willing and very eager. But I don't need teaching." His thumbs lazily brushed around her hardened nipples as he gazed into her half closed eyes. "And I'll be happy to show you that right now..."_

...The shrill of the cell phone on the bedside cabinet woke her with a start from her dream.

"Fuck!" She snatched up the phone and flipped it open. "What?" she barked.

"He swallowed the bait whole."

A short satisfied silence. "Good. Was it difficult?"

"At first, yes."

"What exactly convinced him? Let me guess...when he found out who the client was."

"Correct."

"No matter. He bit. Any clue on where he-"

"No, I did-"

"Don't interrupt me!" she snapped. There was a short silence as she sensed him struggle to contain his bitterness and resentment at being bitched out by this rude, arrogant woman. It can't have been easy. This man was used to being in a position of authority, used to giving orders not taking them. 

"When do you meet?"

"Friday morning, then we drive to the Potter place."

"She's in for a nice surprise then, isn't she?"

"I have no idea. It wasn't an amicable break up and it's been ten years now." He tried to keep the sulleness out of his voice.

"Whatever. He's out in the open again. Good work. I want you to keep track of him, Regan. I want to know his every move. Got that?"

"I'll keep you posted."

"Do that."

She snapped her cell phone shut, smiled to herself, then snuggled back down into her bed. The dream had gone, but three years hadn't dimmed her memory in any way. Closing her eyes, her mind began to retrace every detail, her hand slipping down her naked body beneath the white silk sheets and settling between her legs as she widened them, accommodatingly. She could be patient, especially, as she had every intention of reliving it for real in the short term future. 

 

*****************

 

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Who is this?" Joey slammed the phone down and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Joey? What's wrong?" 

She tried to mask a frightened face to Dawson standing in the doorway. He wasn't fooled. He came over, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" 

"Him. He wouldn't answer me, but I knew he was there!" She moved into Dawson's embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"It-it might have been a wrong number-" 

"It wasn't! You know it wasn't!" came her muffled reply. "It's really starting to scare me, Dawson," she whispered. "It's no use the police telling me it was probably some drunken jerk who 'accidently nearly ran me down. I know it was deliberate! I know it was him! And he always knows where I am!" She pulled away and moved over to stare out of the window. It was grey and wet outside.

"Two days ago I was in LA and I got flowers from him! Today I'm in London and he already has the number to my suite! How Dawson? How?" She wrung her hands anxiously. "I'm back in New York tomorrow and do you really think I won't hear from him there, too?

"Okay, calm down, Jo. You've changed your number, remember?" Dawson rushed over to her and tried to take her in his arms again, but she twisted away. 

"For the fourth time! I'm scared, Dawson. I hate to admit it, but I am." Tears stood out in her eyes and she dashed them away, impatiently.

"I know, but Jo, you know why this is. You're not an unknown anymore. Your face has graced a lot of front covers this past year. Not to mention the chat shows you've been on. This is part of the price of fame. A lot of beautiful female celebrities have stalkers."

"And some get killed by them!" 

"That's not going to happen to you." Dawson insisted, moving closer. 

"How do I know that? The police aren't taking it seriously. They've nothing to go on. It's bad enough that they look at me like I'm some neurotic, delusional celebrity! I know I wasn't too keen on having this 'minder' person, but maybe- maybe it'll help. It's something, isn't it? Someone there all the time watching my back, protecting me."

"It makes me feel a little better, seeing as I can't be with you all the time..." 

A little of the strain melted away from her face as she smiled, and pinned earnest eyes on him. 

"And thank you for all the times you have been and for arranging this bodyguard thing for me. I know I've been really tetchy lately-"

"You're entitled to be, Jo." 

"Yeah, but I shouldn't take it out on my best friend now, should I?" 

"So what's new, huh?" 

They laughed a little. 

"So when is this Mr Regan arriving? I haven't been able to keep information in my head at all these past few weeks. Where's Linda?"

Joey's last PA had left to pursue motherhood and Joey had been sorry to see her go, but Linda had been an excellent PA these last four months. Very efficient and seemed like a nice girl.

"She went for lunch, remember? And Regan will be meeting you at your place Friday morning with the minder." 

“I’m a little nervous about it." 

"Don't worry, I'll be here. If you don't like him you can always ask for someone else." 

"I guess." 

"I want to meet this guy anyway. I want to make sure I've left you in safe hands before I go back to LA." 

"I'm sure he'll be...nice. Let's have lunch now. Then I can start packing for our flight back. I'll be glad to get out of this hotel. I want familiar surroundings again. I wish I could have the bodyguard with me for this book party Thursday night." 

"Security will be tight, Jo. There'll be a strict adherence to the guest list. I think we can feel comfortable enough to enjoy this party."

"I hope so."

 

**************

 

"You're where? New York? Hell! Are you finally coming out of your cave?"

"Funny." Pacey laid back on his bed in the hotel he'd booked for the night. His agent rang regular as clockwork to find out how the book was coming along. No matter how close or far Pacey was to the tentative deadlines given him. They had a good, easy rapport and had even on occasion met up for the odd night to shoot pool and have a drink.

"No, seriously. Because if you're going to that book party it'll be the first one you've attended out of all the invitations you've had in three years!"

"I'm not in New York for that, Matt."

"Pacey, do you have any idea what we could do with this? You've been a total recluse. The media would love it!"

"I haven't been mentioned in the media in a while."

"Potter's book party could be your coming out party! They'll eat it up! Since your first book came out, they've wanted to know who Jay Wittermon is. Who is the man who created Dex Peters?"

"All that furore died down long ago and-"

"It wouldn't take much to stoke up the fire again. Fresh publicity!"

"No! Besides this is Josephine Potter's party - not mine! Wouldn't be very polite of me to gatecrash it now, would it?"

"Except you wouldn't be gatecrashing! You're on the invite list! I always put you on these invite lists, as you well know, just in case you come to your senses and allow your public to put a face to the man who titillates them with the adventures of Dex Peters. How far along are you with the latest offering, anyway?"

"Like I said I'm in New York on other business, so that's on hold right now."

Matt grunted, and Pacey knew he wasn't pleased to hear that. "You know what you are? You're a spoilsport, man! And you gotta be made of stone to turn down the chance to see Josephine Potter in the flesh!"

"Are you going to this thing?" Pacey suddenly asked, his tone sharp.

"No, I'm in LA, right now and I have a lot of meetings. I've got three great new writers that I want to sign up and we're still negotiating right now. I'm gonna have to go now."

"Okay man. Later."

Pacey set the phone down and turned on his side. He hadn't really lied to Matt. He wasn't in New York for the party, but it was an opportunity to see Joey - before she saw him. An opportunity he had no qualms taking advantage of because he had no idea how he was going to feel when he came face to face with her tomorrow. He had to prepare himself. Seeing her in the flesh, seeing her eyes take in the differences in him that went with a ten year gap. Seeing her comparing the new Pacey with the old Pacey felt like a daunting prospect. His heart upped its tempo just at the thought of it. He turned over restlessly, he needed to get some sleep before he went to the party tonight. He wanted to feel refreshed and alert, prepared. He forced his eyes to close and before he knew it, he'd slipped into a deep sleep.

 

"Er, hold on a second, sir,"

"What's the problem?" Pacey gave the efficient looking blonde sitting behind the desk a frank, appreciative appraisal before smiling straight into her eyes. She held his gaze a moment, her eyes then flickered over his face, lingering on his left side, then she dropped them to the clipboard in front of her on the desk. Pacey noted the tinge of embarrassment colouring her cheeks, then nodded to the two men who stood flanking her. 

"Name, please," she asked, without looking up. 

No one here knew Pacey Witter. But he had no intention of admitting he was Jay Wittermon, even if that name was on the list. 

"Pacey Witter."

A moment passed as she checked on the clipboard.

"You're not on the list." 

Pacey looked down at her bent head. Her hair was drawn back and pinned primly at her nape. He didn't speak until his silence forced her to look up at him.

"You have the names of security on that?" He asked.

She gave him the once over in his dark suit over a black polo neck. "Are you with security?"

He knew that the New York branch of Regan's agency had several men here. The two at her side were probably part of the team. Pacey slipped his hand into his inside breast pocket of his jacket, noting how the two men across from him tensed. He slowly drew out his ID card from his days at Regan's Security and held it up before her eyes for a couple of seconds. She nodded and he slipped it back into his pocket.

"You're late," she said curtly, avoiding eye contact. Again, Pacey silently waited and she looked up at him. "You can go in." She gave him a dismissive nod and bent her head down again, perusing the clipboard with its list of names. 

Pacey started to turn away, but froze in his half turned position, when one of the men spoke up, suspicion coloring his tone.

"I know a lot of the guys on the team, but I don't recognise you. Where-?"

"LA branch," Pacey interrupted him, not so much as glancing at him. The other man grunted an unintelligible response. Pacey flicked a glance at the blonde. She still had her head bent down as if completely not interested in the exchange, but as Pacey continued on his way, she looked up quickly enough to watch his retreating back as he entered the main area.

 

The large elegant room was crowded. He instantly searched for Joey and found her. She was way over on the other side of the room surrounded by hangers on. Pacey stealthily made his way round and sidled over to one of the large potted plants in one of the many alcoves, partially hidden, but with a perfect view. Three of Regan's men were within easy reach of her, he noted happily. He then swallowed hard as he drank in the sight of her between the shifting bodies. She was dressed in red. A blood red wisp of a dress with one shoulder and asymetrical hem that showed off the gleaming skin of her neck, shoulder, and arms as well as her thighs and long legs in classy red high heeled stilettos. It skimmed her body and snuggled deliciously in the right places, emphasising the soft thrust of her breasts, the tiny waist, the curve of her hips - and bottom as she turned this way and that to talk to each person. He noted her figure had filled out. He remembered the feel of her skin, the contours of every part of her body. She had been long, lean and toned when he'd known her. Now, though still slender and toned, she had curves. Curves to die for. 

Pacey groaned inwardly. God! How sad was it that she could still affect him like this? Her hair was long and wavy, and gleamed richly under the lights. Was Dawson her lover? He wondered. Did he get to plunge his hands into that silky mass, to rub his face against its softness? Pacey banished the thought and concentrated on her smiling glossy mouth then darted up to her eyes. Even as she smiled and talked, he saw that her eyes, every now and then, darted about the room a touch anxiously. Pacey surveyed the room slowly. He picked out Regan's men easily, and there were a lot of them. But despite security being tight, Joey was still not settled and Pacey's jaw clenched at the thought that Joey couldn't celebrate her success in complete comfort because some nut was harassing her. He returned his attention to Joey, in time to see an arm slide itself around her waist. He saw Joey smile with relief at the owner of that arm. Dawson whispered into her ear and she laughed, lifting her glass to her lips with both hands. No ring. If that meant anything. And Dawson's presence? He wasn't in the least bit surprised. And now that he'd seen Joey - and Dawson, he'd had enough. He was prepared now.

Pacey slowly winded his way through the crowd, ignoring the few startled looks thrown his way as people looked into his face. Right now, all he wanted to do was go back to his hotel, have a stiff drink and collapse back into bed. 

 

"Marcia's going to make a toast in a minute. I don't know where she's got to. She's so chuffed. Your book is selling like hot stuff already! You enjoying yourself, Jo?"

"Yeah, kinda." She girlishly screwed her nose up a little. "The champagne helps, but I have found it a little difficult to relax." She laughed and leaned in close to whisper. "And my head hurts from all the smiling and laughing."

"You definitely are on edge then."

"A little, I think I've perfected the fake smile now. Not that I don't appreciate all of this. You know what Marcia's like. It's fantastic and everyone here has been so...gushing."

Dawson guffawed. "What's not to gush at, huh?" He hugged her.

"Thank you for the compliment. But I'll be happy to get back home and snuggle down into my bed," her gaze casually travelled the room. "You know I don't think I'll ever really get used to this you know. Imagine it. The too tall girl from the wrong side of the-"

"Joey, you haven't been that for a long time!"

"I know, I know, but just think. I used to despair that I'd ever get out of Capeside. I never dreamed I'd have this kind of success."

"That's because you were always the cynical one! I always knew you'd be a success at whatever you did."

"I was never cynical about you becoming a big TV moghul."

Dawson scoffed. "Please, I'm hardly that."

"You're a great director, Dawson and I have a feeling you'll get that Oscar next year."

"You've already got too many awards so - hey!"

Joey smacked him playfully on the arm and laughed, then the smile faltered as her eye caught the moving figure of a tall man making his way out of the room. Something...something about the shape of his head, the slight glimpse of profile...

Without thinking, she found her feet moving, following. It couldn't be, could it? She didn't hear Dawson calling her name. She kept moving, her eyes pinned on her target. As he left the room, she felt her breath catch in her throat and she surged forward now, not wanting to lose sight of him. As she got to the entrance, she saw him moving quickly across the foyer towards the revolving doors. 

"Hey!" She called out, walking briskly after him, ignoring the curious eyes around her, but he had too much of a head start and was already taking the next opening that would eject him out onto the street.

She stood staring after the retreating figure, his long quick strides, his averted face. She jumped when Dawson laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Joey what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I-I thought..."

"What? Were you trying to follow someone you thought was your stalker, Jo?" 

"No! No, I...thought it was someone I knew." She shook her head. "Sorry, to take off like that."

"Who did you think it was?"

"No one...no one at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- With her meeting with her bodyguard imminent, Joey is shocked to find out who he actually is - and Dawson is almost incandescent in his disbelief and anger.  
>  (Swearing and some violence)

Pacey barely spoke a word on the drive to Joey's apartment. Regan had given up making conversation. Pacey was too distracted, his responses monosyllabic at best. Half an hour, he thought, and he'd be face to face with Joey. What would she think? Did she hate him? Ten years ago he hadn't allowed himself to believe that Joey could love him wholeheartedly. He'd been afraid that one day she would run back to Dawson. So he'd left. And never contacted her. And for ten years he'd lived with the fear that Joey hated his guts. That he had killed any vestige of feeling she may have had for him the day he left her sobbing her heart out. And he'd let that belief control his actions for a long time from then on.

That night he had created his own hell. That night he had left Joey desperate, and in utter despair - a despair that had battered at his own heart, too. But he'd still been strong enough to walk out of the door... 

_Each step he took made him feel like he was slowly dying inside. He could still hear Joey sobbing. It was like a knife twisting in his heart and he slumped against the corridor wall, his chest hurting with the effort of keeping the tears back. He panted shallowly, uncaring of the curious looks he attracted as a couple of students went by. He rested the side of his head against the wall as the tears seeped out. Then turned, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision and looked back at Joey's door. God! She sounded like he felt. He took a step back towards her door, imagined bursting through it and wrapping his arms around her, rocking her soothingly, kissing away her tears and grovelling at her feet, apologising for hurting her, begging her to forgive him - but he knew he was right. It wasn't their time. Everything that was wrong now wouldn't magically go away and as much as it was tearing him apart he couldn't go in there and take back everything he'd said. He couldn't offer her false hope. Love hadn't been enough to keep them together last time and it wasn't this time either._

_She was still crying and he couldn't take it anymore. He turned sharply and scrubbing his eyes furiously, rapidly strode away down the corridor, slamming out of the main doors, gasping air and ran hard off the campus. He'd left his car there, but he didn't care._

_A dozen or so shots of Jack Daniels later, staring at nothing, and drunk enough to numb the edge of the pain, he decided to make his way back near Worthington to pick up his car. Not one of his better or more lucid decisions. Who knows what would have happened had he made it behind the wheel._

_He'd been walking for ten minutes, head down, when he heard a commotion up ahead. A group of four guys were surrounding another, pushing him around. The ring leader grabbed his victim's shirtfront, pushing his face into his as the others moved in tight._

_"So? What you doing talking to my girl?"_

_"I-I don't know your girl! I swear!"_

_"You don't know Sarah?"_

_"No! Seriously!"_

_"So out of all the girls you know, not one of them is called Sarah? Huh?"_

_"No!"_

_The ringleader shoved him back. The big burly looking redhead directly behind, shoved him back into the bully._

_"Hey Red, you hear that? He says he don't know her!"_

_"I don't even go to the same school as you, man!"_

_"Chad, the guy's a whining asswipe. Shut him the fuck up!"_

_"Please, no! I swear I don't know her!"_

_As they heard Pacey approach, he was given a cursory glance by the drunken bullies. The ringleader, Chad, narrowed his eyes warningly at him, while the victim in his grip gave him a scared, beseechingly look. Pacey veered to his right and thinking he was going to mind his own business, they ignored him. Pacey slammed hard into Chad as he went by._

_"What the-! Who the fuck do you think you're knocking into, faggot?" he yelled at Pacey's retreating back._

_Pacey stopped dead and turned around._

_"You talking to me?" Pacey pointed a finger at his chest._

_"You want to make something of it?" Chad sneered, spoiling for a fight._

_He shoved his current victim away. Forgotten about now, he backed off and ran away as Chad and his buddies moved into Pacey's personal space. Grinning maniacally, without preamble Chad thrust a hard fist into Pacey's stomach. Pacey doubled over, his breath whooshing out in one go, staggering back. Chad pushed him back against the wall._

_"What do you say now, big man?" He grasped Pacey's shoulder and pulled him up, his cronies crowding round._

_Pacey grinned tightly into his face. "Hey, you know what? I think I know your girl. What was her name again? Sarah? Yeah, I think I definitely know her. If you know what I mean."_

_"Is this guy nuts or what?" Chad looked back at his mates. "Do you want to lose all your teeth, huh?" Red and another one kept shoving Pacey back against the wall and then Chad's fist caught him on the side of his head. Pacey went down, but immediately staggered back to his feet. They let him, jeering drunkenly. Pacey's chuckle came out sounding more like a strangled wheeze._

_"Man, you know...you know you're really not doing your street cred any favours. Are you such a wuss that you need your pansy friends to help you beat the crap out of me?"_

_"Just shut the fuck up!"_

_"Lay into me all you want. Your girl's still gonna prefer sucking my cock to yours. Your mother, too,' he added for good measure. Chad punched him down to the ground again and his mates gathered round to lay into him with their fists and boots. Just before he passed out he heard someone shouting. It sounded far away. The beating stopped abruptly, but by then he was out of it..._

...Pacey was surprised he'd only escaped with bruises and a couple of cracked ribs. Oh, and a slight concussion. He hadn't looked pretty, but he'd survived, recouperating at Danny's and when Danny dropped the bombshell that he was giving up Civilisation and leaving, Pacey decided it was a sign. He hadn't planned to stay in Boston anyway. He would miss Jack and Jen. He would miss...Joey, but he couldn't stay. 

So he'd left, moving from city to city, but never holding down a job for more than a few months. It was easy charming his way into getting hired in various restaurants. He was good at what he did, but his timekeeping was lousy. And, the late nights out at bars drinking and fighting anyone who looked at him the wrong way, as well as fucking around and waking up in strange beds every other night wasn't exactly conducive to a happy, energetic working day. He eventually found himself in New York and managed to blag his way into a job as a barman. It hadn't been the most up market of establishments and he was getting into almost as many fights as he had back in Boston and the other cities he'd stayed in. But one night Regan had stepped through the door...

"Witter? Witter!"

Pacey came to himself. "Huh?"

"Have you got your shit together or what? We're here."

"I'm fine," Pacey replied, curtly, but felt his stomach lurch threateningly. 

"Then let's go." Regan opened his car door, but Pacey grabbed his arm. Regan looked at him, questioningly.

"What is it? This is a done deal, Witter. You've-"

"I got it, Regan. It's something else." 

Regan closed the car door and waited.

"Go in without me."

"What-"

"I'm prepared, Regan. But she isn't."

"You scared she'll have a heart attack on the spot or something?"

"She has to know who she's hiring to protect her, who she's hiring to be at her side day and night. She may not want that person to be Pacey Witter. So, she needs to know. She has to agree to it." Pacey stared straight ahead, his voice expressionless. "Go in and tell her who I am. If she wants me, I'm in. If not, that’s it, I'm out of here and you leave me the hell alone."

"Witter-"

"That's the deal now. Tell her, Regan. Please."

 

Joey ushered Regan into her suite, looking over his shoulder, but he was alone. 

"Please come through, Mr Regan. You've already met Dawson Leery." 

He took note of Dawson standing off to one side of the room, who, dressed casually in polo shirt and chinos, offered him a faint smile in greeting. Joey came up beside Regan and pointed out the sofa, but Regan declined.

"Is something wrong, Mr Regan?" she frowned, nervously. "I notice you're alone." 

He pinned a level gaze on her, and gave what she presumed was meant to be a reassuring smile. It didn't quite come off. While he had a very lived in face, craggy and rugged looking, somehow it seemed smiling was a rusty procedure for him.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss Potter. He's here." 

"Then-" 

He held a hand up for silence. 

"Hear me out, first. This isn't going to be quite as straight forward a meeting as hoped. My man is waiting in the foyer downstairs. He has insisted that I forewarn you before you meet and I agreed that that was only fair. His other stipulation was that he would have no qualms leaving straight away, without seeing you, should you decide you don't want him assigned as your bodyguard."

"I don't understand," she glanced at Dawson and he moved over to stand at her side. 

"What is this all about, Mr Regan?" Dawson asked. 

"I'm getting to that. What I want to assure you of, Miss Potter, is that I don't think there's a better man for the job,' his eyes bored into hers, willing her to believe it, 'even though normally I don't approve of my staff minding clients that they have a personal history with."

"Personal history?" She laughed. "I know this guy?" She shot an amazed look at Dawson and he raised bemused brows at her. 

"Miss Potter-" 

"Just tell me who it is!" she demanded, too intrigued now for patience. 

"Pacey Witter." 

Her smile faded and Joey stared at him uncomprehendingly, blinking myopically. 

"Pacey? M-" 

"Pacey Witter? Pacey Witter from Capeside? You have got to be kidding me!" 

Joey was glad Dawson had cut her off. She had been about to say 'my Pacey' and she didn't think Dawson would have found that amusing. She also didn't want to explain why she was even thinking of Pacey in those terms. But then that was the thing. She hadn't been thinking. It had come too naturally and too quickly to her lips. My Pacey.

"Mr Regan?" She was asking him for confirmation, ignoring Dawson who was staring at her with concern. 

"That would be correct. Pacey Witter, originally from Capeside." 

"What? He's a glorified security guard now, is he?" 

Regan pinned a hardy stare on Dawson. "I thought the whole reason you came to my company was because you didn't want a glorified security guard." Dawson stirred a little uncomfortably under Regan's gaze and his own slid away to focus back on Joey.

"This has got to be some kind of joke!" Dawson spluttered. "Are you okay, Joey?" 

She glanced at Dawson and then Regan. "Of course, I-I just...I just- um, excuse me a moment please." 

She turned abruptly and went into the bedroom closing the door firmly behind her. But Dawson followed her in a second later.

"Dawson,' she began weakly. 

"Jo, this is a no brainer. The fucking gall of the guy! I don't know what the hell he thinks he's playing at, but you don't have to hire him. And why the hell didn't Regan tell us this before-"

"Dawson, please. Let me think!" 

"What's to think about, Joey?" 

"Dawson- 

"You're not considering letting him up here? Do you remember what happened the last time you saw him? What he did to you?"

Joey folded her arms about her body. "Ten years is a long time to hold grudges, Dawson." 

"Listen to me, Joey. I want you to remember what it was like for you ten years ago after he left. Do you remember? You nearly threw away Worthington, your self respect, our friendship! I want you to remember how you changed for the worse!"

"I don't need reminding! I remember it all like it was yesterday, but the choices I made back then were mine, Dawson. Remember that."

"You weren't yourself! He did that!" 

Joey allowed his voice to tune out. Pacey was here. Fifteen floors down. In the same building as her. She couldn't control it and almost felt guilty for the knotted twist of excitement in her belly, and the accelerated beat of her heart at the thought of coming face to face with him again. Even after all this time. Even after the wall of indifference she'd tried to build up since then. Pacey was here. She could understand Dawson's reaction. She had gone a little mad after Pacey left. Dawson had been there to see the aftermath. Jen and Jack, too. She understood his concern, but where as he may have thought that she hadn't given Pacey a thought in a long time, it simply wasn't true. 

"Joey? Joey! Are you listening to me?" 

"Despite the ten year gap, despite what happened back then, I can't help feeling that if anyone can make me feel protected, safe. He can."

Dawson groaned in disbelief, spinning away from her in frustration. "How can you think that?" 

"Regan could have chosen anyone, but he chose Pacey. And Pacey accepted." 

"Jo-" 

"Pacey believes he's the man for the job. He wouldn't be here otherwise. I need him. He came back. For me."

"Do you hear yourself?" Dawson couldn't believe his ears, raking his hair with incredulity.

"I hear myself, Dawson, but I'm not delusional."

"Why would he come back for you?" Dawson cried harshly. "He left you without a backward glance. He didn't care about your wellbeing back then! Did he?"

"He has a hero complex. Did you forget that?" 

"Jo-"

"Gotta love that hero complex. When it kicks in, nothing stops him."

"How can you be so glib?"

She was feeling anything but glib right now. In fact, she felt like a quivering mass of jelly, but she wasn't going to let Dawson know that - and certainly not Pacey. This was unfinished business. 

"Don't worry," she rested her hand gently on his cheek. "I'll be okay."

"Do you really need to have him come back in your life now, when you're riding so high? Do you really need something like this to throw you off your equilibrium?"

"If Pacey appearing back in my life again after all this time can throw me off, what does that tell you?"

"I don't like it. I don't-"

"And riding high? With a stalker on my tail? My equilibrium's already shot to pieces, Dawson. I don't think the sudden appearance of Pacey is going to make as much of a difference as you think."

Privately, Dawson thought differently. Just the mere mention of his name had had her scuttling away into her bedroom.

Joey turned and opened the door. He quickly followed her back into the living room. Regan was stood exactly where they had left him. He looked expectantly at her. Even a touch anxiously, she thought.

"Miss Potter?"

"Tell him to come in," she said. Regan turned to leave. "Wait!"

Both Dawson and Regan looked at her questioningly. If she was going to meet Pacey again for the first time in ten years then the last thing she wanted was an audience. This was private.

"I'll get him myself," she said.

"I'll-"

"On my own please, Dawson!" She didn't look at him until she got to the door and opened it. She looked at him warningly. "I'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- Joey and Pacey finally meet face to face for the first time in ten years.  
> 

Regan's cell phone disturbed the frigid silence between himself and Dawson; a silence that now ensued because Regan had refused to be drawn on the hows and whys of Pacey's appearance. Instead, Dawson sufficed himself with slicing the occasional narrow glare at him while they waited for Joey's return with Pacey.

Regan reached into his inside jacket pocket and drew out his phone. He silently cursed when he heard the deep, husky tones of her voice. What the hell was wrong with this woman? He'd already said he'd keep her informed. She was like a bitch in heat! He flicked a cursory glance at Dawson as he moved over to the window.

"Regan? Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Are you there yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

He hesitated to answer.

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Okay. How is the next stage of our plan going? Has she agreed to hiring him?"

"Yes. It looks like it's going to happen."

"Looks? Either it is or it isn't. Which one is it?"

"It's happening."

"Good. After this I want a daily update on their movements."

"You said all I had to do was ensure they both -"

"Listen to me, Regan. Your job is over when I say so. You're not in a position to say otherwise. Isn't that so?"

He didn't answer. She took that as acquiesce.

"I think so." A pause. "But maybe I've been a little remiss. Regan, I do appreciate what you've accomplished so far for me. You found the angle and you flushed him out. You have done well. But please don't question me. Now let me know what he tells you."

"I'm not privy to all their movements."

"Doesn't matter. Whatever he tells you, you tell me."

"Fine, but it may not be a daily-"

"As often as, then. Every week even. Then your little debt is paid off. And Regan..."

As Regan spoke quietly into his phone, Dawson paced up and down over at the other side of the room.

What was Pacey doing here? Why had he chosen to come back into Joey's life in this way? At this time? Why had he come back at all?  
Dawson clenched his teeth, remembering how broken Joey had been after Pacey had left. After his argument with Pacey that day, he'd gone back to Grams house. Only Jack had been there to listen to him rant and rave...

_..."She's back with Pacey, I said!"_

_"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked, warily._

_"I'm just incredulous! This is the guy who humiliated her at prom and left without a word. Why on earth she ever gave him the time of day after that I’ll never know!"_

_"Uh, she did the same for you didn't she?" Jack pointed out, withstanding Dawson's look of censure. "Dawson, I've been there to see it all, remember? I may not know all the details, but I'd have to have been blind not to notice that it was a bit of a body blow Joey finding out about you and Jen. I got the impression there had been something between you two."_

_Dawson stared at Jack for a moment then slumped down into the nearest seat, running his hands through his hair. "There had been," he admitted. "But my dad died and-and it all got complicated."_

_"And maybe things were complicated last year between Pacey and Joey. It didn't stop you starting something up again with her though, did it?"_

_Dawson leaned back and sighed heavily. "No. Then I pushed her away after my dad died. It seemed to make sense at the time. But now for the life of me, I can't understand what I was thinking!"_

_"Soooo, Jen made sense at the time - but now you can't understand what you were thinking hooking up with her," Jack said, quietly reproachful._

_"She finished with me Jack and I agreed. She made a decision."_

_"Just like Joey has now. Maybe you should respect it, Dawson."_

_Dawson nodded, staring silently past Jack. But..._

_"I can't. She'll get hurt again."_

_"I don't pretend to understand this back and forth you and Joey seem to have going, but maybe Pacey makes her happy."_

_"Like he did at the prom?"_

_"Like I said, maybe it was complicated. No one can truly know what goes on privately between two people." He shrugged. "Maybe he can make her happy again. She obviously seems to think so."_

_Dawson stood abruptly. "I can make her happy!"_

_"And like I said again, I don't understand the back and forth you guys have, but it always seems to end in tears, doesn't it?"_

_"Jack-"_

_"I'm really not trying to rag on you. Just giving you the opinions of a neutral observer. You think you and Joey have an overwhelming bond that can transcend all things."_

_"We have! It's proven! That's why we always come back to each other!"_

_"But maybe Pacey and Joey have a bond, too-"_

_"Please!" Dawson began to get agitated again._

_"It's just a different one to what you have with her."_

_"It couldn't come close!"_

_"Think about it, Dawson. Are you really what she needs right now? Or wants? It's not just about you..."_

A lot of what Jack had said back then had made sense, but not the kind of sense that he'd wanted to listen to at the time. Later that evening he'd gone back to Worthington to see Joey. All had been quiet behind her door. He'd knocked repeatedly and got no reply. He'd then decided to wait for her...

_...Maybe she's gone somewhere with Pacey, he thought. Maybe they were both in there, ignoring him. He winced at the thought as he leant against the wall beside her door. If that was the case, then obviously his little barbs hadn't hit home with Pacey. Not that he'd told him anything that wasn't the truth. What was up with the guy anyway? He'd done him a favour pointing out Joey's published essay in that journal. Written proof that it wasn't really over for himself and Joey. Now he was glad he'd been there when her professor had come over with it. She might have been a touch embarrassed about it, but she was pleasantly surprised that Professor Wilder had sent her essay in._

_He wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Two years ago when he'd been about to try and reconnect romantically with her, Pacey had intruded. Now the same thing was threatening to happen again. He wanted Joey back, but Pacey was in the way. With an irritated click of his tongue he checked his watch. Where was she? Surely-_

_Dawson quickly straightened up and strained his ear against the door. Someone was inside the room. He'd definitely heard a sound. Was she really in there with Pacey? Dawson sighed his frustration, his face hardening at the thought. His mind worked furiously. What should he do? Maybe...maybe- there! Another sound._

_Dawson knocked on the door. He didn't care if Pacey was there or not._

_"Joey? Joey? I know you're in there! Open the door."_

_"Go away, Dawson!"_

_Something was wrong._

_"Joey, please. What's wrong? Come on, open the door."_

_"I-I'm not in the mood for-for 'I told you sos." Her voice came closer to the door, thin and wobbly. His heart leapt in his chest._

_"You won't get any from me, Jo. Promise." He held his breath and expelled it carefully when he heard her unlock the door and slowly open it._

_Her face was very pale apart from her blotchy red nose. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and shaking her hair from her face. Totally dishevelled, it looked as though she'd dragged her hand through her tresses repeatedly. She pressed her lips together and raised wounded eyes to his, red and puffy, but she couldn't hold it and her face crumpled in on itself as she began to cry. Dawson immediately pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she sobbed over his shoulder._

_"It's alright, Joey." He rubbed her back soothingly, then realising they were still stood in the open doorway, shuffled further inside, kicking back with his foot to shut the door._

_He let her cry for awhile, then allowed her to pull away from him. She sniffed loudly and dragged her hair back from her face, then rubbed her hand over her eyes. She turned away and sat on her bed, facing away from him._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He's gone."_

_"Why?"_

_She threw a dead-eyed glance at him. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't ever want to talk about it." Then turned away again to stare unseeingly at the wall..._

And she never had spoken about it. Not in detail. But that had only been the beginning of a bad time in her life. Aware that it was all quiet in the room again, he saw that Regan had finished his phone call.

"They're taking their time, aren't they?" Regan remarked. Dawson peered curiously at him. It didn't seem Regan's style to make small talk.

 

Joey stepped out of the lift and walked along the short passage way which then opened up into a big spacious lobby. She nodded, distractedly at the receptionist behind the counter, her eyes arrowing in on the tall, dark figure in the far corner. He stood with his back to her, looking at a print on the wall, dressed in black. He had a three-quarter length leather jacket on over black jeans. Joey's hand flew to her chest, covering her heart as if to steady its sudden dramatic rise in speed. She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and took a second to steady her nerves. She wanted no signs of weakness. She moistened her dry lips.

"You never could resist a damsel in distress, could you?"

It was as if she could feel all his muscles tense in his body. Maybe because her own did the same in anticipation of his reaction. He froze for a second and then slowly turned around.

Her breath seized up in her throat again and feeling light-headed, she fought for control, digging her nails into the palms of her hands as the face she knew so well revealed itself. It seemed so familiar, that she almost smiled, as though recognising an old friend. Apart from being a little more angular than before he looked--!

She bit back the sudden gasp that threatened, as the long, silvery scar on the left side of his face came into view. Her gaze flew to his dark eyes, which narrowed inscrutably, and then back to the scar. 

Its path began at the corner of his left eye and continued a slightly crooked path down over his cheek, curving in a little to his mouth. It marred his face - and yet at the same time, didn't. It took something away, yet added. It gave him a rakish air, a dark and dangerous magnetism. Just looking at him made her feel weak at the knees. God! It could only happen to Pacey. A scar across his face only made him sexier! It was the same face, yet not the same. Older, yet seemingly unmarked by time.

 

And _she_ looked like the fifteen year old Joey Potter he'd falling in love with years ago. She wore a brief red tank top teamed with snug blue jeans and trainers, her hair pulled back into a ponytail; face, young and fresh, scrubbed clean of make-up.

"I've always felt much maligned by what that sentiment implies - not that I think rescuing damsels is a bad thing. But I didn't choose Tamara because I knew I'd have to rescue her job and reputation. I didn't choose Andie because I knew I'd have to talk her out of a possible suicide bid-" How strange to start off their first conversation in years with this subject.

"Yet you got Audrey out of trouble after she smashed into Dawson's house in your car and you did beat up Matt Caulfield for me..." 

"Joey..." 

"And you were always trying to save me from yourself." She finished. 

He didn't know what to say to that. Was it a criticism? A backhanded compliment? What? Not trusting himself to answer he looked away out of the smoked window. His head snapped back when he heard her slight intake of breath.

"It was you last night at the party!" She exclaimed, recognition suddenly coming to her.

"Just thought I'd check out the lie of the land." He shrugged.

"But I called out to you. You didn't reply."

"I didn't hear you," he lied.

Silence ensued and now he looked at her expectantly.

"So...?"

She realised that he didn't know whether she had come down to hire him or personally throw him out.

"So?"

If she wasn't going to say it, then he would. "Ten years is a long time and prior to that we didn't end...on the best of terms." He eyed her, intensely. Her face was blank. "So what are we doing here, Jo?" He jammed his hands into his jeans pocket, drawing open his jacket, drawing attention to a lean chest that hinted at the muscled contours beneath his charcoal shirt. Joey's eyes flickered away, stopping momentarily on his scar before squarely meeting his eyes. 

"You're hired," she said softly.

Pacey stealthily released his breath. It was just as well she'd said yes, he thought, because he'd had no intention of walking away if she'd said no. He'd have made her say yes. Somehow. But he'd needed to know what she would say. He'd needed to know if she wanted to see him. If she was willing to have him in her life again. Now he knew.

"Let's go upstairs. Mr Regan and Dawson are waiting." She turned, and moved away towards the elevators. Pacey allowed himself a second or two to admire the sway of pert buttocks in the snug jeans before speaking out. He'd barely registered Dawson's name on her lips. He was more interested in her reasons for hiring him.

"Why, Jo?" 

She stopped, turning slightly to look back at him.

"Is there some terribly important reason as to why not? Why? Maybe that's a question I should be asking you." She arched a brow, but didn't wait for an answer, and then continued toward the elevators. Pacey followed. If she was trying to give the impression that the past was a very distant memory and meant nothing to her, and therefore neither did he, then she was doing a great job. Not that he believed her for one second. He didn't believe it was as cut and dried as that. Well, he wouldn't would he? He was still in love with her. 

They waited the few seconds it took for the lift to meet them, in silence, entered and continued the journey up in the same way, both a little lost in their own thoughts. Both pretending that there wasn't an enormous tension fraught in the air between them. 

Pacey had been staring straight ahead of him standing a few feet away from her to her left, but now he turned his head to look at her. She had her right hip thrown out with her thumbs hooked casually in the front pockets of her jeans, looking away and down to her right. A casual pose that didn't fool him in the least. The pulse at her throat was beating too fast. She wouldn't look at him and the toes of her left foot was tapping out a furious beat that she was probably unaware of.

Eventually they stopped at the fifteenth floor. Joey stepped out and Pacey followed her down a short corridor to her apartment door. She paused before slipping her key into the lock, keeping her back to him.

"Dawson isn't happy about you being here. Just so you're prepared for any hostility, but this is my decision. Regan says you're his best, and that's what I want. He has the best agency. You're his best man. That's all this is about."

"You don't think we need to...talk?"

"Depends on what you want to talk about. Personally, there isn't much I have to say to you. This is business."

_This_ was classic Joey Potter. She had her walls up and there was no way he was getting over. They had to work up close and personal together, but mentally and emotionally, she was going to keep him at a far distance. Whatever it took to keep that status quo she would do. It was going to be very interesting, not to mention agonising, being so close, and yet so far.

"You're the boss," he murmured.

She didn't answer, merely slipped her key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- Pacey comes face to face with Dawson, who makes an audacious accusation.  
> 

Joey entered the room and Pacey stepped in behind her. He then closed the door, coming to her side. She immediately shifted away from him walking further in.

Pacey gave the spacious, elegantly decorated room a wide all encompassing perusal, glancing at Regan and stopping on Dawson. He steeled himself, not quite sure what kind of feelings would be provoked on seeing his ex best friend again. Dawson's dark brows were drawn together above his eyes, his mouth a set down turned line. His gaze flicked over Pacey, noting the scar and then meeting Pacey's eyes, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he wasn't happy to see him.

"Dawson." Pacey acknowledged him, but received no response. If anything, Dawson's face hardened further.

"Well, Mr Regan, let's get down to business. Exactly how is this going to work?"

Joey motioned for Regan to sit down and took the armchair to his right, while Pacey sat beside Regan on the sofa. Dawson came to stand behind Joey's chair like some guardian angel, an action that caused a flick of irritation to flash across Pacey's eyes, He lowered his lashes, hiding the emotion.

"It's all very simple, Miss Potter. I basically leave you in the very capable hands of Mr Witter here."

Before she could prevent herself, her eyes dropped to said hands, which were hanging loosely between his open legs, as he leaned forward in his seat. Hands that she had loved, that had loved her; large, very capable, with long sensitive fingers that had traced and caressed every inch of her body, knew her as intimately as it was possible to. Joey felt a hot flush rise up and wash over her, flaming her face. She tore her eyes away and tried to concentrate on what Dawson was now saying, which was a little difficult as she was trying desperately to look cool and calm, and totally unconcerned that Pacey was sitting only a few feet away from her. She hoped her hot face could be attributed to...to...well, she didn't know what, as long as no one thought it had anything to do with being in the vicinity of a Pacey Witter who could still, after all this time set her pulses racing. 

"And just what will Miss Potter be getting for her money? Is it just a case of him following her around carrying her shopping or what?" He was loathe to address Pacey in any way directly.

"The less people that know about Joey's whereabouts the better," Pacey began, but his reply prompted Dawson to address him now.

"I don't know where you've been hiding out for the past ten years, but Joey's a well-known figure in the public eye now. She has commitments and appointments to keep!"

"Which go completely out of the window now that we have this situation."

"What, so you expect her to just shut her life down completely-?"

"To a certain degree, yes." He ignored Dawson and focused on Joey. "What have you got lined up for the next week or so, Jo?"

He dropped her name so casually, so familiarly...she thought. "Two TV appearances and a high profile party that I have to go to." 

"Keep them, but after that cancel anything you have for the next few weeks. Maybe the police will have come up with something by then. Regan tells me that they're not exactly taking the threat to your life very seriously."

"No,' Joey replied with a bitter twist of her lips, 'I guess I have to literally get a bullet in my head or a knife in my back before they can do something about this!"

"He's never gonna get that close, Jo."

Pacey's voice rang with hard conviction and Joey almost believed him. Their eyes clashed and what she saw in his calmed her fear. She looked away, self-consciously.

"Yeah, well he nearly did a couple of weeks ago. I was nearly run over, but that's not a close enough encounter to cause the police any concern!" 

"Has there been any contact since you got back here?" Regan asked.

"Not since that call to my suite in London. How would- how would the stalker have got my room number?" 

"I'm sure that would have been easy enough for him to blag his way into getting it. I really don't think it would have been that difficult." 

She sighed. "Okay, so I keep these appointments, then what?" 

"Like I said you cancel any engagements you have for the next few weeks. Can you do that?" Pacey asked.

"Um, yes, yes, but then what?"

"You and I will discuss that in private." 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Joey needs her _friends_ around her. She needs my support."

Pacey looked up at Dawson. "She'll do just fine with me." 

"Pacey,' doubt and nervousness strained Joey's voice, 'I don't think...I mean, I can't cut _everybody_ off-"

Pacey dropped his eyes to Joey's watching her anxious face. "We do this my way, Jo. After next week, no one other than you and I, will know where we are."

"For goodness sake! We don't know who this guy is. For all we know it could be you!"

"Dawson!" Joey snapped.

"I mean, how clever would that be? Huh, Pacey?" Dawson leaned into his accusation with enthusiasm now, his hands gripping the back of Joey's chair. "Scare Joey out of her wits and then come in on your white charger to save the day, just so that you can inveigle your way back into her life!"

Joey stared wide-eyed at Pacey. What a ridiculous idea. Pacey, her stalker? He held her gaze unflinchingly and her eyes slid away.

"I've never heard such bullshit in my life. What is this guys problem, anyway? He's had ants in his pants since I turned up here." Regan made it clear exactly what he thought of Dawson's idea.

"Dawson, stop, please. This isn't helping. I think Pacey and I should discuss this further in private."

"I guess that's my cue to get the hell out of here." He stalked away, entering one of the other rooms and closing it behind him.

Regan stood. "I'm leaving now, Miss Potter. You have my number should you need to speak to me about anything. I have a friend who works for the police department so if anything comes up I can let you know."

"Thank you, Mr Regan." 

"Witter, keep me updated."

Pacey nodded, and watched as Joey walked him to the door and at the same time heard the bedroom door open and Dawson approach him from behind. He didn't turn around as Dawson spoke in his ear.

"What are you doing here, Pacey? You had the good sense to walk out of her life ten years ago. Why are you walking back in?"

"It's her decision, Dawson."

"She's hardly in a fit state to make it."

"Our friendship is long gone, Dawson, but I'm here and you'd better at least respect that - and get used to it. 'Cos I'm not going anywhere in a hurry."

"What a shame you didn't feel that way ten years ago. You might have caused Joey less pain."

"Still as pompous and arrogant as ever, I see. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that you threw away _our_ ten year friendship back then."

" _I_ threw it away?" Dawson hissed, incredulously, trying to keep his voice down, but failing as his outburst elicited a long frowning look from Joey at the door with Regan.

"I know it sticks in your gullet that Joey and I will be spending pretty much every second together, but just deal. Go back to LA Dawson and let me do my job."

"If you hurt her-"

"I'm here to do a job. It's purely business."

"I'd hate for this purely business transaction to take a personal turn. We wouldn't want Joey's life put in jeopardy because you allowed yourself to be distracted, would we?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence You were always so well equipped at boosting my self-esteem, except for when it really mattered, of course. Well, at least you seemed to have dropped the ridiculous notion that I might be the one stalking Joey." He forestalled Dawson from saying anything else. "I'm here whether you like it or not. So leave out the histrionics."

"It's not histrionics. I care about Joey-"

"Believe it or not - so do I."

"Everything okay here?" Joey asked, appearing beside them.

She had heard the last part of their conversation, but pushed away all the possible connotations that came to mind as to exactly _how_ Pacey cared for her. She could examine it all during some alone time.

"Dawson, you'd better get a move on. You don't want to miss your flight."

Throwing Pacey a last cold look, he went back into the spare bedroom to gather his stuff together. Pacey sat back down, leaning forward over his parted legs, forearms resting on his thighs, hands clasped. Joey moved over to the windows to stare outside. Nothing was said between them, but the tension turned up several notches in the room. She didn't know if Pacey could feel it, but she certainly could. Very soon she and Pacey would be alone. The thought both excited her and terrified her.

"Joey?" Dawson called her from the bedroom. 

When she went in Dawson closed the door behind her. His suitcase stood on the floor packed and his jacket lay across the bed. Joey folded her arms and waited.

"Joey..." He sighed. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to leave you with him."

"I'll be fine."

"Do you trust him?"

"Dawson, if this is about that crack you made about him being the stalker, can I just say that was a low blow and-"

"I'm just concerned about you."

"Then stop undermining me. I've agreed to let Pacey be my minder-"

"Do I have to go back to LA and worry about how he's affecting you?"

"What do you mean? You don't think I'm over what happened back then?"

"I don't...know. I thought you were. Aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. Come on, you need to get going." He didn't move.

"He said I'd thrown away our friendship."

"Our friendship?" Joey said, momentarily confused.

"No, his and mine. Can you believe that?"

Joey evaded eye contact and hesitated in answering.

"Joey? You agree with him?"

"You never gave an inch, Dawson. And because of that, you guys never repaired your friendship. You held on to all that anger which then..." she trailed away a little sadly.

"Which then grew tenfold when I found out that you'd chosen him again,' he said, a little ruefully, 'and then a hundredfold when he left you again." Dawson sighed, deeply.

"You've missed him, haven't you?"

He would have been lying if he'd denied such a claim. Over the years, his thoughts had often touched on Pacey, had travelled back to better times before their friendship had been torn apart.

He didn't reply to Joey, but she knew.

"You were always the most important person in my life."

"That isn't true. So was he."

"I'd better go." He picked up his jacket from off the bed and his suitcase. "You can't stay incognito, Jo. You must let me know you're okay."

"I will."

He paused at the door. "Do you know how he got that scar? Did he say?"

"No, I don't know."

"Do you think he's been…okay over the years?"

His comment troubled her, but her reply was light. "A cat always lands on its feet, doesn't it? Whatever he's gone through over the years, he seems okay now."

"Don't fall for him again, Joey."

"Dawson-"

"No, don't say anything. Don't answer that. Just hear me when I say don't fall for him again."

"Have a safe trip back and say 'hi' to Tina for me."

"Sure thing, thanks."

He opened the door and bar the flick of a glance at Pacey still seated, he walked over to the apartment door. Joey hugged him, kissed his cheek and he left. She closed the door, hesitating momentarily, before turning to face her past, present and in the short term, her future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- Pacey and Joey try to get used to each other's presence as Joey keeps her professional commitments for the week.  
>  (Sexual tension)

"So there's no objection to my moving straight into the spare bedroom?"

Hesitation.

"No, I mean Dawson stayed there so..."

"If I thought you'd allow it, I'd be on your bedroom floor."

His face told her he wasn't joking.

"Er, I don't think we need go to that extreme," she said, a little more sharply than she intended.

"Relax, Joey..."

Relax? Joey thought, incredulously. The boy who horribly broke my heart - twice! - has suddenly materialised in my life and is sitting, large as life on my sofa, in my house! Relax? Yeah, sure!

Instead she said, "Pacey someone tried to run me over! Some psycho has been making creepy phone calls. I'm always having to look over my shoulder every time I go out!"

"Jo, okay. Okay!" He was on his feet in an instance and at her side, but she turned away, rebuffing him when he would have pulled her into his arms.

No! She wasn't ready for that! Not for the warmth and strength of his arms around her, not for such heady proximity where she'd be forced to inhale his scent and drown in the memories that were bound to evoke. No! She turned her back on him, wrapping her arms around herself, a cold substitute, but safer, much safer.

Pacey wanted to wrap his arms around her anyway, was tempted to, at least lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but resisted.

"From now on, Jo, when you look over your shoulder you'll see me. He isn't getting near you."

She felt the fan of his warm breath on her neck and shivered. "There's no guarantee, though, is there?" she said in a small, resigned voice that touched him deeply. 

This time he did touch her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"I guarantee it." His eyes bored into her, daring her to believe him. "I know you, Jo and you're not going to let this beat you. The police will get this guy and everything will be okay. Everything will go back to normal again."

And you'll walk out of my life again, she thought, holding his gaze, searching his eyes. What a foolish thought. She didn't know this Pacey Witter. He wasn't the boy she'd loved ten years ago. Was he? He was right about one thing though. She wasn't going to let this beat her and she felt foolish for allowing him to see her in so weak a frame of mind. She pulled away.

"Of course it will. I know that. Um, yes, move into the spare room." She opened its door. "You didn't bring any luggage up with you, though."

"The receptionist guy let me leave it behind his desk."

"Oh, okay. Well, buzz up and I'll let you in. I'll be in here." She indicated another room to her left. "Just writing and stuff."

"For a new novel?"

"No."

"What? What your children's books?"

He knew about that? "Yes, actually."

"The Little Girl Who Couldn't Grow Up."

"Yes."

"A bit of a mouthful."

Joey shrugged, amazed that he even knew the title. When he had left her ten years ago she'd imagined that he had erased her from his memory. So, the hint that, to some degree, he had taken an interest in her life, or career at least, during their estrangement made her heart skip stupidly.

"Will she ever grow up?"

"Maybe one day. Have you read any of them?"

He nodded.

"Jody, she's a clever little girl who helps a lot of grown ups-" Joey began.

"But is always sad because she wants to become an adult herself. But every time a chance is within her grasp, she loses it, or rather forfeits it by having to help someone else."

Wow, he had read them. Suddenly, she wondered if he had kids. She knew next to nothing about him. He could have a wife and child tucked away somewhere for all she knew. It was a sobering thought that she didn't want to dwell on. Besides, it wasn't her business. He was here to do a job. This was all strictly business, and his personal life was none of her business. Somehow, though, with that thought decided in her mind, her mouth refused to follow suit.

"Do you have children?" Joey mentally kicked herself. The less she knew about him, the better off she'd be, which would leave no room for a bruised heart.

"No, no kids."

"I won't presume that means there's no Mrs Witter." She held her breath.

"Unfortunately, no woman has called upon herself to make the ultimate sacrifice of even contemplating becoming Mrs Witter."

She stealthily let the air out of her lungs as she answered. "They all had good sense, then? All the potential Mrs Witters you've dated?"

Pacey narrowed his eyes and his lips twisted in a wry smile. "Hmm, it's as good a reason as any to explain why I'm still alone." He looked away from her face, some of the humour gone from his voice.

Alone. Why say alone instead of single? she mused. Then caught herself. She couldn't afford to let her guard down. 

"Well, you'd better go down and get your stuff. I'll be fine here. Are you hungry? It'll be lunch time soon. I-I can whip something up for us - or do you take breaks or something from this bodyguard thing?"

"Whatever you make will be fine. I'll go down now." 

But he hesitated at the apartment door.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

Was there any sense in dragging up the past again? Why would he want to? He thought. She'd made it clear she didn't want to discuss it. It was obviously a closed book for her - at least she acted like it was. He didn't want to upset her any further than she already was over this stalker situation. But unless she could be at ease around him, trust him, then this situation wasn't going to work.

"Nothing," he said, pulling the door open and closing it behind him.

 

\-------------------

 

By the following Friday, Joey's nerves were stretched to breaking point. 

Saturday, Pacey accompanied her to the hairdresser with Linda, her PA, collecting admiring stares and several phone numbers. He came shopping that day, too, where he gallantly relieved her of her bags. Saturday evening and Monday afternoon, he sat in the front row of the audience at her two TV appearances on chat shows. Refusing to sit at his own table, he insisted on sitting in on her two business lunches, one with her PR agent on Tuesday, the other with her literary agent, Marcia whom he distracted by flirting outrageously with. Well, to be fair, Marcia did constantly pull him into the conversation. Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, he hung around and waited, well just stared disconcertingly at her, during the three photo shoots her agent managed to squeeze into her week at the last minute. So over the coming few weeks her face would be splashed within the pages of three high profile magazines. 

But in the privacy of her apartment they barely spoke to each other.  
Living with Pacey - because basically, that's what they were doing, living together, had turned her almost into a gibbering wreck. The only time they really spoke to each other was at meal times, limited to snippets of dialogue about family, Jen, Jack and Andie. And even then Joey could be snappish. After all, he hadn't kept in contact with them, either, but Pacey never asked about Dawson. Other than that she would be in her den writing or drawing while he watched TV, read a book, or just sat around. Every chance he got he beat her to answering the phone when it rang. Which in a way was reassuring - and sweet.

Two particular incidents stuck out in her mind. She'd wanted to avoid potential embarrassing situations. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Pacey while he was exiting the shower in a barely held together towel around his hips. If he wanted to shower, it had to be well before or after her shower times. That rule had worked well until one incident, Wednesday evening. Pacey had bumped so hard into Joey on her way from the bathroom, that her towel had slipped alarmingly. She'd scrabbled to keep her modesty, clutching the front up over her breasts. The back had dipped low, the towel gaping and allowing Pacey a glimpse of the rise of her bottom before she clutched the towel at her side, pulling it close against her again.  
His hands were gripping her arms where he'd caught hold to steady them both after their clash. They'd stared for a long moment into each other’s faces as if cast under some kind of spell. She looked at his scar imagining what it would feel like under her tongue and she could have sworn she saw the glitter of something fierce and sexual in his eyes that had her heart rocking about her ribcage in fearful excitement, but then he'd mumbled an apology and looked away. The spell was broken and she'd coldly reminded him that he knew what times she used the shower and she'd appreciate it if he didn't try to use it during _her_ times. That if he couldn't abide by her rules, then he could leave. By the time she'd finished giving him a tongue lashing, she'd known she was sounding like a screeching shrew, but couldn't seem to help it and had then scuttled away to her room, to catch her breath and berate herself not only for losing it big time, but also for her racing pulse and her trembling reaction to his nearness and the imagined look of desire in his eyes. Neither had mentioned the incident again. In fact, they barely spoke two words to each other until Thursday night, when he'd wandered into her den and watched her draw for a minute or two...

_"That's beautiful, Joey."_

_"Thank you."_

_"It's a wonderful legacy for your children some day."_

_"I hope they enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed creating them. I know Katy and Jack love them."_

_Pacey had heard through Doug that Jen had married some guy called CJ five years ago and had two children. It wasn't too hard to guess who her son, Jack, had been named after. He was probably about four years old now, and Katy, two. He could imagine how adorable they were. He smiled fondly as he thought of Jen. Sometimes, it caused a dull ache within him to think of the friends he'd abandoned, but he'd kept in touch with them in ways that they didn't even know about. A salve to his guilty conscience? Maybe. No. Yes, but it was more than that. He'd wanted to help and he'd been in a position to. And more than that, it had made him feel closer to them. Less alone._

_Pacey browsed along her bookshelves, stopping at a row of books all by the same author. He pulled one out._

_Dead Chivalrous  
JAY WITTERMON_

_"You're a Jay Wittermon fan?"_

_"Not exactly. Not only is he a constant rival with me for the top bestseller's spot but, his main protagonist in his books is an arrogant, womanising jerk at the best of times. And the women are all bimbos."_

_"I find Dex Peters quite likable, actually."_

_"You would. Now that I think of it, you do have similar characteristics." She shook her head as she continued to draw. "Why does it not surprise me that you read his stuff?"_

_"If the hero of these books is such an unlikeable character, then why does this Wittermon's books sell so well?"_

_"Probably because Wittermon has a certain comedic flair to his writing style. The Dexter character is witty and the dialogues he has with himself are fairly amusing. His books are always action packed. It's like reading an Arnold Shwarzenegger movie, instead of watching one, but funnier."_

_"You think that's as deep as it gets?"_

_"You don't?" Joey turned in her seat, genuinely interested in the conversation._

_"Well, here's one way of looking at it. The quick one liners are not only to throw his opponents off guard, but also a self-defence mechanism against getting hurt. The dialogues with himself are a reflection of the fact that he has no one else to talk to. He's a loner. The fact that the reader finds said dialogue amusing is not only because the author is adept at comedic writing, but also because the character of Dexter himself is a really funny guy. Probably based on Wittermon himself, is my guess. And not all the women are bimbos. The ones that are, are merely one night stands. The ones he becomes more serious with he eventually pushes away because he's used to being alone, or maybe he's looking for a particular girl with particular qualities and hasn't found her yet. Or it may be more likely that there is a girl in his past, who has actually been alluded to in a couple of his novels, that he measures all the rest by and so finds them lacking. Or maybe he doesn't believe in love."_

_Joey stared at him, a smile creeping onto her face. "I'm impressed. You must be a real fan. You gleaned all of that between the murders, the car chases and the one night stands?"_

_"Uh huh. The sex scenes were a bit distracting, though."_

_"Hmm, the sex scenes are good, I suppose."_

_"Ah," Pacey interjected, "maybe that's why you missed all the deep and meaningful stuff. You were distracted by the sex, too!"_

_"Yeah, right." Joey rolled her eyes. "I'll have to read the next one a little more carefully, then." she mused. "I must admit, there is a certain charm and charisma about this Dexter."_

_"You reckon?" Pacey grinned._

_Joey frowned at him. What was he looking so happy about?_

_"Yeah," she turned back to her work. "A little." She wasn't going to tell him that Dex more than reminded her of him! "He sent me flowers once, you know."_

_"Who Dexter?"_

_"No." She threw him a dirty look over her shoulder at his mock innocent face. "Jay Wittermon. I had hoped he'd turn up to this book party we had a few years ago. I was a little intrigued to find out what my literary adversary was like. I wasn't sure if he'd turn up."_

_"He didn't." Pacey stated._

_"No, but then it was a party to celebrate my book knocking him off the top spot. So no, he didn't show, but he did send a massive, fabulous basket of the most exquisite flowers and a congratulatory note."_

_"Nice." Pacey smiled secretly._

_"Yes, it was. We both write for the same publishing house, you know. I know his agent, too. But Matt refused to discuss him."_

_"You tried to pump him for info, did you?"_

_"No!" Joey squirmed in her seat a little. "I just asked a few curious questions."_

_"So I suppose you're hoping your latest novel will keep him off the number one bestsellers list?"_

_"Hopefully." There was a change in her tone of voice._

_"What's the latest one about?" he asked, as casually as he could._

_"Pacey, I really need to get this done. Do you mind?"_

_"No problem."_

He watched the back of her head for a moment. Although she had her head down, and pencil to paper, she wasn't drawing. For whatever reason, she didn't want to talk about her latest book. The air was tense between them again. Pacey shrugged and left her to it...

She just wasn't comfortable discussing her latest novel - not when it was all about him!

So, by the end of the week she didn't know whether she was coming or going. But she had become used to his presence in her home. It was hard living as though the air was going to explode between them any second. She both loved and hated being near him. It was distracting, confusing, scary and made her feel so angry sometimes. It was like living with the ghost of her past, yet everyday she was faced with the flesh and blood reality of him in her face. Even in the middle of the night she was tripping over him. She learned that he'd retire to bed when she did, but would be up again a couple of hours later just...guarding, well into the night before falling asleep on the couch. One morning, near dawn, she'd woken from a nightmare about her stalker. Leaving her room to use the bathroom she'd found him sprawled on the couch, and had stood watching him for the longest time before going back to bed. 

Well, at least there'd been no calls from her stalker to complicate things further, which struck her as odd. The calls had previously been frequent, but this week - nothing! She brought it up at breakfast with Pacey.

"It's just that I became so used to expecting _something_. You know what I mean? A phone call, flowers, presents. A part of me was always on tenterhooks. It now seems out of the ordinary that he's so quiet now."

"Maybe he's seen me. I've been with you everywhere this week. If he's watching he'll have seen that. He'll also have seen us arrive and leave your apartment together."

"Maybe. Do you think that would be enough to make him stop?"

"Not...really. No."

"How do you know?"

"I've been a minder for a fair few celebrities. Some of them had stalkers. In a couple of cases, while I was on the scene, nothing was heard from the stalker. Not for weeks. When I left, the stalking started again."

"Did the police catch them?"

"Yes, trying to get into their homes. They both got prison sentences. So will your guy, Jo."

"I wonder if there's any chance I can enjoy this party tonight?"

"Is it Friday already? What's this party for anyway?"

"It's for charity. For breast cancer. It'll be very glitzy though, so I hope you've packed a good suit."

"For such a good cause, so I'll do my best."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Pacey and Joey attend a party. Pacey receives a blast from the past and Joey's recklessness has consequences.  
> 

In his black tuxedo, Pacey waited in the lounge for Joey. He was just thinking the limousine would be arriving soon when her vision of loveliness finally entered the room, stealing his breath away.

She wore her hair swinging loose and wavy. The halter neck dress was a long, slinky shimmering cobalt blue. As she moved forward, his eyes immediately zoomed in on the smooth golden leg revealed through a thigh high split in the gown. Everything about her glowed, even her skin had what looked like a fine sheen to it over her neck, arms, the cleavage of her chest - and her back, he noticed, as she half turned to set her purse on the chair, revealed a backline to her dress that dipped as low as the base of her spine.

Pacey swallowed hard as he felt his body react to the sight of her. His hands itched to slide their fingers over her smooth skin and he had a flash vision of pulling aside the split material of her skirt, sliding it up and finding no barrier to sliding his hard cock into her over the coffee table. The image was so vivid that he had to turn away, pretending to cough, while he tried to gain some measure of control, over his rampant thoughts.

"You look beautiful, Jo," he said gruffly. 

"You've scrubbed up pretty well yourself." she replied.

They stood there. Ten feet or so apart, staring at each other in the awkward little silence, as if words were too much.

The phone buzzed.

"Okay, that's probably the limousine. I'll get my coat then we can go." Joey hurried back into the bedroom.

 

As they made their way to the party, Pacey was lost in his thoughts. He was glad this was the last engagement of the week. It had been a hectic week, but he didn't like the lull in the stalkers schedule. It reminded him too much of the lull before a storm. He would suggest to Joey that they go abroad somewhere for a while. How she would take that he wasn't sure, especially when Joey being in London hadn't stopped the stalker from contacting her. He took a sidelong glance at her. She stared straight ahead but becoming aware of his gaze she turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just...thinking ahead."

She stared blankly at him. "Ahead?"

"This is your last appointment and -"

"Oh, I wanted to say something about tonight."

"What's that?"

"Like the book party, this charity event will have a strict adherence to the guest list. You needn't stick to me like glue. I'm sure I'll be okay, especially as I haven't heard anything from him all week."

"Jo, it doesn't mean he's stopped."

"I know it doesn't necessarily mean that, but it is unusual. It was almost and everyday thing with him and now...nothing!"

"Jo-"

"I want to enjoy tonight. It's for a good cause and my last proper evening out before I have to take this break you've insisted on. So you aren't going to begrudge me a little fun, are you?"

 

Joey was in her element. He'd never seen her sparkle with so much life, talking animatedly, laughing freely. He guessed the let up from her stalker had given her a little breathing space, made her relax a little. Still Pacey made sure he was never too far, although a couple of times Joey had stumbled back into him, earning him a few irritated glances. When this happened for the fourth time, Joey rounded on him.

"Pacey, go and enjoy the party!" she ordered.

"I'm here to do a job, Jo."

"Do it from across the room! I mean it!" She left him standing there as a celebrity that he vaguely recognised asked her to dance. She waltzed off into his arms, throwing a glance at Pacey. 'Go on!' she mouthed to him then abruptly turned her head. Pacey stepped back, inclining his head in agreement. Maybe he was being a little suffocating, he thought. And he could probably afford to relax a little. There was security here, not from Regan's company, but it was still a reputable one that he knew of. He stood watching Joey for a moment as she laughed up into her admirer's face. Still, she felt his scrutiny, and from over her dance partner's shoulder their eyes met.

Joey tried to focus on what the man in her arms was saying to her, as she slid her eyes away from Pacey's, but all she could think of was walking into her lounge and seeing Pacey in his tuxedo. It had pulled her right back to their last prom night eleven years ago. A night she had so been looking forward to until Pacey had poured a heap of vitriol on her head. Except it wasn't so much the memory of that part of the night that was bugging her so much. Around that time Pacey had become a little distant, avoided sex. When he'd turned up at her house in his tux on prom night, he'd looked so good, all she'd felt like doing was dragging him into the house, ripping his clothes off and fucking him silly. She closed her eyes briefly. Seeing him tonight, standing in her living room, as large as life, sexier than ever, had brought back a vivid flash of deja vu. So the last thing she wanted right now was Pacey following her every move. She hated to admit it, but all week she had been finding his proximity increasingly unsettling. And the nights - Joey's eyes whipped open as her companion expressed concern over her. She assured him she was fine and decided that thinking about Pacey was too dangerous for her dance partners toes and dismissed him from her mind. 

 

Where was he?

Pacey seemed to have disappeared. Joey was feeling so tired, she was pretty much ready to leave. Then suddenly there he was, in a discreet corner with a petite blonde who was looking up into his face with complete and undivided attention.

What the hell was he doing? Joey stared hard, watching as the blonde laid a slim hand on Pacey's arm. She said something and he leaned closer to hear what she was saying. When the mystery blonde slipped her hand under his jacket around his waist, Joey turned away, but not before Pacey noticed her scrutiny.

Joey fairly seethed, gritting her teeth as she made her way through the crowded room away from Pacey. She tried to batten down the anger bubbling to the surface. But why? She had a right to be angry, didn't she? He was supposed to be protecting her not flirting with some hard faced bimbo! Someone grabbed her arm and she knew it was him. 

"Hey, where are you off to so fast?"

Trying to get away from you! Joey seethed inwardly.

"Like I said, Pacey, I know most of the people here. You don't have to follow me around so much." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Weren't you looking for me?" He asked, frowning at her. Which only made her more furious, considering he was right. 

"No!" she snapped.

"I thought you were."

"Well, I wasn't!" she insisted, tightly.

"Okay! What's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?"

"I'm having a wonderful time!"

"Could have fooled me." Pacey muttered, and Joey narrowed her eyes at him.

Pacey cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's my job, Jo. I have to-"

His job? Yeah right! Is that what he was doing in the corner with the blonde?

"No," she snapped, and turned away from him.

"Joey-" He took her arm and Joey whirled around on him again.

"I said no!" she cried. "Give me some fucking breathing space, Pacey! I just can't shake you no matter how much I try!" And truer words were never spoken, she thought.

The guests close enough to hear Joey's last outburst, broke off their conversations to stare curiously at the beautiful brunette with the flushed face and the tall, dark handsome man on the receiving end of her rage.

Pacey blinked at her in surprise, then quietly asked, "What's wrong, Joey?"

"You! Now just leave me alone."

"Is that go away and come back when I'm ready to leave or go away forever?"

"I-I'm not firing you. I'm just-" Rubbing her forehead in frustration, she struggled to find the words she wanted. But then -

"Pacey? Pacey!"

The deep honeyed female voice had them both turning to face the tall, woman who'd appeared beside them.

Joey gave her the once over and swallowed down bitterly. This woman oozed sensuality from every pore and her dress, her stance and air of confidence shouted that she knew it. Her bob of raven black hair swung with shiny vitality about the top of her shoulders. Her face was made up to perfection, each feature subtly highlighted; the creamy white skin, the high cheekbones, full lush lips below a patrician nose, but dominated by her huge smoke grey eyes. Her tanned body wore a snug one-shouldered, black, sparkly dress with an asymetrical hem, cut to show off a remarkable cleavage and toned thighs on long, long legs. She was stunning and all surrounding male eyes were on her - but hers were pinned on Pacey, and Pacey only.

"Lanie?" he said, and Joey curiously watched his face. He was good at being inscrutable, but before the shutters could come down she saw the surprise in his face, she saw the colour come and go.

Lanie stepped forward, invading his personal space. She stared hard at his scar and then met his eyes challengingly. The corner of her mouth twitched with what Joey felt was almost a suppressed smirk of satisfaction. Her eyes fairly lit up and there was no mistaking that these two knew each other intimately. Her stomach turned sickeningly at the thought. 

"Excuse me, I was just-"

"Wait!" Pacey forstalled Joey from leaving.

"Oh, I'm interrupting something? So rude of me."

"Isn't it?" Joey agreed, acid dripping from her tongue. But the other woman seemed impervious.

"I'm Lanie Santorini. I know you, don't I?"

"I don't think so." Joey replied, abruptly. She just wanted to be away from here, anywhere but here with this maneater who was looking at Pacey as if she could swallow him whole.

"I've seen you on TV. You write children's books, don't you?"

"Not just children's books," Pacey interjected, 'this is Josephine Potter-"

"Ah, yes, a woman of many talents, then."

"And what do your talents run to, Miss Santorini? Joey asked with exaggerated sweetness.

"Oh, I'm much too modest to say," Lanie laughed, unperturbed by the slight dig. But I'm sure Pacey could fill you in."

"I'm sure he could." Joey returned, dryly.

"Pacey and I are old friends." She flicked a meaningful glance at Pacey. "And he's as handsome as ever, I see," she drawled, resting her hand on his chest and letting it slide up to curve over his shoulder.

"And you look as ravishing as ever, Lanie." They stared intently at each other.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Potter, if I steal him away for a dance or two. I haven't seen him in a while and we have a lot to catch up on."

"Be my guest."

Lanie took Pacey's arm, drawing him away. He went along without a backward glance at Joey. She watched them for a minute; Lanie drawing in as much as possible to Pacey's body, one arm draped over his shoulder, her hand caressing the back of his neck, the other around his waist beneath his jacket, Joey was sure. She towered over him by an inch or two, but then she was wearing stilettoes. Pacey now tried to turn his head away, maybe to look back at Joey, maybe not, but Lanie's elegant, perfectly manicured hand prevented him from doing so, landing on his cheek and staying there. Joey could actually see that Lanie was caressing his scar with her thumb, then she dipped her head to whisper in his ear, except as she spoke her eyes clashed with Joey's and held. Lanie smiled slowly and Joey was sure she wasn't imagining the smug triumph in that smile or the malevolent warning that flashed in her eyes.

Joey turned away blindly, desperate to find a hiding place where she could be alone. She had never voiced the thought to herself before. Not in all the years since she'd last seen Pacey; since she'd deliberately put memories of him away under lock and key, not even while writing her last novel. But she faced it now.

_I'm still head over heels in love with him._

And she hated that truth. It made her feel weak and...hungry. Weak, because it made her vulnerable to him. He could easily break her heart again. When this stalker business was over, he'd walk out of her life again, leaving her alone, having stirred up a hornet's nest of hidden pain, bittersweet memories, suffocated desires. And he made her hungry because she wanted him so badly, that she felt the physical pain of it twist in her gut, pulse between her legs, ache in her breasts as she lay awake at night, knowing he was only a few feet away from her in the next room. So near and yet so far. That was why this last week had become increasingly uncomfortable for her. It wasn't fair. She felt the prick of tears and they quickly filled her eyes. She stumbled out of the main room into the bar area and thought about the chest hidden away on the shelf in her closet. She'd be adding to its contents again. And that made her think again about her latest novel. She wondered if he would recognise himself in it.

 

"Why I do believe my artwork has actually improved upon the perfection that was Pacey Witter!" Lanie watched Joey retreat with a satisfied smile as she now lifted her head to look Pacey fully in the face. Her fingers trailed away from his scar.

"I wouldn't quite agree with that. I think, I'd rather you had chosen another canvas with which to act out your, er..."

"Frustrations?"

"That will do." He shrugged.

"Does that mean you haven't missed me?"

"Of course, I've missed you, Lanie. Like a hole in the head." 

Pacey looked into her beautiful face, felt the crush of her breasts against his chest, her thighs brushing his own, and felt nothing. Three and a half years ago this woman had carved into his face as if she were slicing through butter and he'd hoped that when her father had dragged her, screaming and kicking, off him that he'd seen the last of her. He didn't hate her, he saw that whole scene playing out as his fault. Even though he hadn't known how highly strung she was or mentally unbalanced, he should never have become involved with her in the first place. Considering his history with Andie, he'd have thought he could recognise a woman who could become unhinged at the drop of a hat! And it didn't help that her father was a mobster! Luckily his involvement with her hadn't resulted in his acquiring a pair of concrete boots.

She laughed, fingering his hair at the nape of his neck. There was no breathing space between them and she could feel the firm contours of his body against hers. It felt as good as she remembered.

"Pacey,' she breathed, 'we were good together."

"Is that why you tried to carve me into meatloaf?"

"A minor aberration on my part, I admit. But I'm all better now."

"How was rehab, then?"

"Boring. Certainly no substitute for you." She brushed her lips against his. Pacey pulled his head back.

"This isn't going to happen, Lanie."

"What isn't?"

He eyed her with disbelief. "Not only has it been three years, but if you'd received this,' he pointed to his scar, 'as a leaving present by a former lover, would you be in a hurry to hook up with them again?"

"Patience is a virtue and as they say to err is human, to forgive divine. I exhibited great patience waiting to get out of that rehab place for a human error, so surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me." 

"Amazing." Pacey murmured. "Nice sales pitch, but I'm not buying, Lanie. I'm actually on a job right now and I should really be keeping an eye on my client."

"Who? Little Miss Josephine Potter? She's got a bit of a smart mouth, hasn't she?"

"No one beats you for that, Lanie. I've got to go."

Lanie ignored the frustration rising in her chest. She'd known it wasn't going to be exactly easy getting him back. She saw Joey enter the room again and caught her eye.

"What not even a goodbye kiss, just for old time's sake?"

Pacey began to shake his head, but Lanie leaned in and planted her lips over his, cradling his head in her hands. Short of creating an ugly scene Pacey allowed her the kiss, but pulled away from her when she stopped. She smiled, noticing Joey had disappeared again.

"Take care." He turned on his heel.

"You should know me by now, Pacey. I don't give up very easily."

He turned back, fixing a hard steely glint in his eye to ram the point home. "You'll have to on this one, Lanie. It's not going to happen."

She didn't reply, merely watched as he left in search of Joey.

 

******

 

She was beginning to think this hadn't been a good idea. Running away from Pacey in anger was one thing, but putting herself at risk of danger was another thing all together. The driver of the cab kept meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror and Joey squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The sooner she got home the better. And she'd lock Pacey out. He could crawl back to that awful woman! She fumed, her knuckles showed white as she gripped her purse. She'd seen Lanie move in for that kiss and he hadn't done a thing to stop her! She couldn't do this anymore. It ended here, as far as she was concerned.

Finally they arrived. She hurriedly paid the driver, ignoring his appraisal and turned to walk the ten feet or so to her apartment building. The cab drove off and then out of nowhere a large dark shape loomed at her. Startled, she looked up to find a man dressed in black with a baseball cap pulled low over his face, in front of her. Joey gasped, backing away.

"Someone looks good enough to eat tonight!"

"Get-get away from me!" Joey warned, but her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He advanced on her. "I'll scream!" she cried, fear lending her voice some strength now.

"You'll have to get it past your voice box first!" And like lightening his hand was around her throat. Joey lashed out at him, dimly aware of the screech of tyres behind her and the slamming of a car door.

Suddenly she was free and her assailant sprinted away, melting into the night. Pacey stopped at her side.

"Are you okay?"

Joey nodded, weakly.

"Get inside, Jo." He reached behind his back and Joey's eyes widened as she saw the gun in his hand. He began to run off after her attacker.

"Pacey! No!" she yelled, as she lunged out and grabbed his arm. "Please, leave it! He's gone! Don't leave me!"

Pacey stared frustratedly down the street where her attacker had disappeared, but upon seeing Joey's tear stained face, tucking his gun away, he pulled her into a brief fierce hug and then bundled her into the building.

Reaction and shock began to set in and her body shook. Pacey spoke briefly to the night clerk at reception. Under no circumstances was anyone to be allowed up to Joey's apartment. As they entered the lift Pacey slid an arm around her and she allowed herself to lay her head against his shoulder. But once they reached her apartment, she pulled away and sank down into the sofa. 

"Start packing, Jo." Pacey ordered as he closed the door and locked it.

"What?"

"Start packing. We're not staying here. We'll book a flight out, drop in to the police station on the way, telling them what happened tonight and then go."

"Go where?" 

"Somewhere he can't find you."

"Can we do it tomorrow? I just want to sleep. I just want-I can't face questioning by the police right now. We can book a flight to fly somewhere in the morning. But I-I can't leave just yet. Pacey-"

"Okay, okay." He came over and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Let me book it. You get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded and entered her bedroom. "Where can we go, though?" She asked, fearfully, before closing her door.

"Somewhere no one other than myself knows about. Not even my family."

"Where?"

"My place."

She stared at him. 

His place. 

She nodded and closed her door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Pacey and Joey take a plane ride amid a little subterfuge.  
> 

_Boom, boom! Boom boom! So loud in her ears. Distracting her from that small disquieting sound beneath it. Joey strained her ears, trying to identify it. And when the realisation of what it was dawned on her, she panicked and started to run towards the light ahead of her, but the room morphed into a long passageway that narrowed as she ran. Boom, boom! Boom, boom! Oh, god! That was her heart she realised and the noise behind it were footsteps getting closer and closer, and the light she was running towards, dimmer. The hairs on on the back of her neck rose in terror. Her pursuer was close, breathing down her neck.  
Joey tried to speed up, pumping her legs hard, but it felt as though she were trying to run through quicksand. Her breath hitched, dry heaves, her heart in her throat. No! Her mind screamed. His hands were in her hair, hauling her back. Joey reached out despairingly towards the dwindling light ahead of her, but to no avail. Her anonymous attacker's hands slid around her throat and began to squeeze..._

Joey awoke from her nightmare with a shocked gasp, her heart racing. Hurriedly, she threw the covers aside and slipped out of bed, fairly running across the room to the door, pulling it open. She stopped short.

Pacey was sat on the couch in the dark in pyjama pants and wifebeater, watching TV. He looked up as her door opened and seeing her stricken face, was up on his feet in an instant and at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I, er, just...a bad...dream," she mumbled, and she raised huge anxious eyes to his. 

He rested his hands atop her shoulders. "I'm right here, Jo. Right outside your door. Come on."

And as he put an arm around her, he noted the wisp of black satin she wore that he assumed was meant to be nightwear. He guided her back to her bed and helped her in, pretending not to see the shadow of cleavage, the firm thrust of her breasts with hard nipples standing to attention, nor her long, bare legs as she swung them into bed and under the covers, or just how short that nightdress was, falling back to reveal the tops of her toned thighs. His teeth clenched in protest at the hardening in his pants.

"Go back to sleep, Jo. You're safe here." He turned to leave, but Joey caught his hand.

"Pacey?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't go."

What was she asking him? 

"Joey-"

"I don't want-" She didn't want to be alone. "Sleep here."

"Joey, I can't."

"You-you don't have to get under the covers. Just...stay. So I know you're here."

Pacey knew it was costing her to admit she was afraid, but how the hell was he supposed to lie next to her as if that were nothing?

"Jo, I need to be out there. If anyone should try to break in-"

"You said I was safe here!"

"You are! You are!" He sat on the edge of the bed. "But if there's one wrong sound, out there I'm in a better position to hear it."

"Fine," Joey tried to sound uncaring, scooting down under the covers. She wasn't going to beg him. She turned her back on him.

Pacey sighed, softly. "I can leave the door open."

"Don't bother!"

He stood up and left the room, going back to the sofa. He tried to concentrate on the muted voices on the TV, but his mind kept wandering back to Joey. She had every reason to feel frightened, but he couldn't protect her by sleeping in her bed with her! Who the fuck was this guy, anyway? If only he could have got his hands on that bastard!

Joey's bedroom door opened again. She stood framed in it, her quilt half wrapped around her.

"I can't sleep. Can I watch TV with you?" she asked.

Pacey looked at her beneath hooded eyes and nodded. She sat huddled on the opposite end of the sofa, her gaze fixated on the screen. Within minutes, Pacey noticed her eyelids beginning to droop. 

"Joey? You're falling a sleep. You wanna-?"

She started, and sat up straight, "No, no, I'm not!"

Next thing she knew she was drooling on Pacey's shoulder. He had one arm around her back and was trying to slip the other under her knees so he could pick her up and carry her back to bed.

"No," she mumbled sleepily. He pulled her onto his lap and then stood up. 

It felt good to have his strong arms around her, safe, she snuggled closer and then her other senses kicked in. She could feel the hard, warm wall of his chest in the thin wifebeater, beneath her cheek, the tangy fresh scent of his skin. She raised her head to find him staring down at her.

Her eyes ran over his face, as if fascinated by the play of light and dark cast by the TV, throwing into relief and shadow alternately, his scar. That scar that was so much a part of him now. Part of the Pacey Witter she didn't know anymore. Without thinking she raised her hand and traced a finger along it. Then dropped away as she caught his dark, enigmatic eyes.

"Sorry..."

"Let's get you to bed."

"I don't-"

"You fell asleep-"

"Please, can I stay out here with you? Indulge me, Pacey, I did suffer a near death experience tonight."

"Low blow, Potter."

Her heart jumped. He’d called her Potter.

"You know me, Pace. I don't pull my punches," she smiled, sleepily.

"That you don't." He placed her back on the couch and sat back down. She rested her head against his thighs, pulling the quilt over her, yawned widely and closed her eyes. Pacey placed his arm across her and settled back, but his eyes never left her, tracing the dark hair, pulled up into a floppy bun, the long vulnerable looking neck...  
Despite the circumstances, despite Joey's attack tonight, this stalker, their estrangement of ten years; having Joey snuggled up against him, with his arm around her in this cosy scenario, in this darkened room in her apartment, he felt more contented than he had done in a long time.

 

******

 

Finally they were on their way. Joey let go a deep sigh, leaning back in her plane seat. Her fear over her close encounter with her attacker had dissipated to some degree and her anger over the Santorini woman had irked her last night, but now seemed too trivial to even think about plus, the interview with the police had been a bit of an ordeal but that was behind her now. Cancelling engagements hadn't been enough. She'd needed a proper break from New York and its distractions, and she hadn't realised that until the moment Pacy had said they were leaving. The fact that they were going to his home only heightened her expectations, stirring a growing an excitement within her. 

Today had been quite an adventure, though and she still wore the blonde wig and bulging stomach. No one had looked at her weirdly. For all they knew she was Pacey's wife - or rather Mrs Dex Peters pregnant wife. She rolled her eyes at the thought but it still brought a small smile to her face. Trust Pacey to come up with that! She'd laughed in his face at breakfast when he'd brought it up...

"Oh, I've booked our flights in the names of Mr and Mrs Dexter Peters," he'd said. 

"What? I am not being Dex Peter's wife!" 

"Why not?" He'd asked, biting into a slice of toast and looking at her with wide-eyed innocence.

"Suppose someone makes the connection?" 

"What connection?" 

She sighed with exaggeration. "That it's the fictitious name of a fictitious character in a novel!" 

"And how are they going to guess that?" 

"I don't know. They may be a mad Wittermon fan like yourself!" 

"Nah, I doubt anyone will guess. Oh, and Dex's wife will be blonde and with child."

"What? Blonde and pregnant?"

"I want you in disguise. Just in case."

Joey sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Joey. Haven't you ever wanted to go blonde?"

"Never!"

"Do you own a blonde wig-?"

"No, I do not!

"Just as well I bought one the other day while we were out shopping with just this scenario in mind." He stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth.

"You didn't?"

"I did," came his muffled reply. "Never mind the weird looks I got from the sales assistant!"

Joey grinned. "I think maybe you should go blonde."

"Too bad, 'cos you're the one who's going to find out whether they have more fun or not."

"I have fun! Lots of fun!" Joey said, indignantly.

"Let me know if the cab driver hits on you, then we'll know for sure."

"How do you know cab drivers don't hit on me all the time?"

"With your constant scowling? I doubt it."

"Hey! Besides I'll be pregnant. That counts against me."

"Right." Pacey grinned, infuriatingly. Then he turned serious. "Okay, recap. You don your blonde wig, shades and stuff that cushion up your clothes and then go ahead of me to the police station. I'll be ten minutes behind you, okay? We don't know if he's watching or what. I don't want him to know you've left the building." 

"But if he is watching and he sees you leave alone, maybe he'll follow you. He might find it hard to believe that you've left me alone in the apartment after a week of sticking to me like glue."

"That's a possibility, yes. But if he's on foot he'll have to catch a cab, too. And even if he's in a car, it doesn't matter. There are dozens of yellow cabs. I can lose him..." 

...she had been glad of that banter in light of the previous night's events. Night's events. Anyone would think she was talking about some momentous occasion of some kind. All she did was fall asleep on the couch with Pacey...okay, she had also practically begged Pacey to sleep with her. Not 'sleep,' as in have sex, just sleep, but... She groaned with embarrassment when she thought of it. But she wasn't ashamed of having been so frightened last night. She'd had good reason.  
They had awoken within seconds of each other, Joey's head cushioned in his lap. She'd risen, turning crimson with an embarrassment she'd tried hard not to show, mumbled a hurried 'thank you' and scuttled back to her room before Pacey could blink away his sleepiness. And although there had been a shimmer of awkwardness between them when Pacey had come in to breakfast after his shower, neither had mentioned the night before and thankfully, she'd been distracted by his announcement that they'd be flying out as Mr and Mrs Dex Peters. So instead of awkward silences, they'd bantered lightly back and forth.

Joey needed the toilet and as she got to the door she realised Pacey was right behind her, smirking as she turned to face him.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked, with a copious amount of concern, resting his hand gently on her fake bump. His body shielded her from view and he kept his voice low. 

"Ha, ha, very funny." But she had something else on her mind. "Do you think we escaped unnoticed?" 

Pacey removed his hand. "Yes, I do." Joey needed to lighten up a little. Hopefully the time away would do the trick. 

"Okay," she nodded, and he went back to his seat.

His conviction reassured her. Everything about him reassured her. His overriding confidence, his adherence to strict detail to ensure her safety - even though it seemed a little extreme. Because as far as she was concerned being blonde didn't suit her! She'd nearly decked him when he'd told her he liked it. That it made her look sexy - in a slutty kind of way - despite her big belly! He had even changed his clothes and donned a baseball cap once the plane had taken off and he was sitting several rows behind her - not with her, as a precaution. Maybe that was a good thing. His proximity would only remind her of last night. They had acted as if nothing had happened, but Joey remembered only too well what it had felt like to have his arms around her, to be hugged close to his body. Before drifting off to sleep, she remembered how frustrated she'd felt. It had three been years since Max's death. There had been no lovers since then. Not for want of offers. She just hadn't been tempted in the least. It was as though Max's death had catapulted her into some kind of limbo. But the moment Regan had said Pacey's name, the thaw had begun. 

Had it really only been a week since Pacey had came back into her life? How had she lived without him before that? Ah, yes, the limbo. Well, now she was well and truly living now. Hadn't he always made her feel alive?

Now she was on her way to his home. She was filled with a sense of trepidation - and anticipation. It threatened her whole equilibrium - all the more so because now she'd acknowledged to herself that she still loved him. And that in itself was a dangerous thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Pacey needs to get used to Joey living with him. Joey reminisces.  
>  )

The flight seemed impossibly long. Probably because she couldn't keep her mind off Pacey and the past and the dilemma she was in. She still loved him. But what possible good would that do her? She had no real idea what he felt for her. Yes, he'd taken on this assignment to protect her. But why? She wasn't conceited enough to believe he still loved her after all this time. But he obviously still cared to some degree. Joey sighed with frustration. She had wanted to prove to him that she really loved him ten years ago. He hadn't been able to trust her, to believe that he was her true heart - and not Dawson. Would any of those old ghosts even apply now? 

_"Pacey, we're constantly amazed by the curve balls life throws at us, aren't we? I convinced myself that I wanted Dawson, that maybe there was some credence to that soul mate thing. After all, you and I hadn't worked out. You broke my heart, Pacey."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes! Dawson has never had that power. Not even when I found out about Jen. I was angry more than hurt. Relieved! Not devastated. With Dawson, I wanted what was familiar. I wanted what felt safe. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"_

_"And when you did?"_

_"Mixed feelings. Emotions I didn't dare examine even in the dead of night, much less in the light of day. I convinced myself you and I were over, water under the bridge. Can-can you understand that?"_

_"Pacey...won't you listen to me...?"_

She hadn't allowed herself to think back and remember that night. Not in a long time. It was too painful. She tried to block the memories, but it was too late... 

_"Maybe you and Dawson will get it right one day-"_

_"Stop mentioning Dawson! I hate the sound of his name on your lips! This is about us!"_

_"God, I hope you do get it right eventually...because this soul mate dance has caused too many casualties to have it end in nothing. And I'm tired, Jo. I've had a ringside seat to you and Dawson's foreplay since the beginning and I just can't do it anymore."_

_"What do you want me to say, Pacey? What do you want me to do?"_

_"Nothing. There's nothing to say. I just know I can't do this."_

_"I know I don't want Dawson-"_

_"Joey, you spent most of our relationship putting Dawson first, and less than a month after I left Capeside you were back in his arms. What does that tell you? You lied to Dawson about sleeping with me to save his feelings – not mine."_

_"Pacey...please-"_

_"I know these things are in the past now, Joey, but they were all about Dawson and he's still very much in the present. And I won't go back to you and be hounded by the constant fear that you'll rediscover feelings for him. I never want to be wrecked by you like that again. The price is too high. My heart's all tuckered out, Jo."_

Even now the prick of unshed tears burned her eyes. No, how could they ever come back from that? Too, too painful. Water a long way under the bridge and now a throbbing headache had developed from stressing over such thoughts. She closed her eyes. She would try and sleep for the rest of the flight. But her last thoughts were about him. Pacey Witter, the man with the mysterious scar on his face, the man who packed a gun and thought nothing of running down a criminal, who was a Jay Wittermon fan and saw into the inner workings of the fictional Dex Peters with an application of perceptive sensitivity. The new Pacey Witter who was an exciting, yet enigmatic, inscrutable stranger... 

 

******

 

Saturday

Pacey closed the door behind her and Joey took her first few admiring glances around. She was impressed. This was a high luxury apartment in a tight security building in a well sought after location. Large and airy, the lounge was dominated by the sliding glass doors and windows that lined the whole far side of the room. A plush beige color carpeted the floor, the walls were a rich cream lined with a few photos; a big black couch and armchairs with glass coffee table was set in the centre, sunken lights were in the ceiling. As Joey advanced further into the room, drawn by the view, the Pacific ocean came into her eye line, with the mountains sloping into the sea on one side off Malibu, and Venice on the south side. Magnificent. 

And of course, he lived by the sea. He'd always loved it. Looking out of the windows, she could see a park immediately below that separated the building from the beach. There were a few people dotted about on the sand, and wading in the sea. 

"This place is fantastic." 

"Glad you like it. 

"Being a bodyguard must pay very well." 

"It certainly can do." 

She was tempted to open the doors and step out onto the balcony, but decided that could wait. As she moved back into the room, she took a closer look at the photographs on the wall. There was the one Dawson had taken of them all, while in twelfth grade, at the restaurant, when Andie had told them she was leaving Capeside. Andie, Jen, Jack, Dawson, Pacey and herself. Dawson had given all of them a copy. And the rest of the pictures surrounding that one were from Pacey's birthday party that same year. His mother had run around taking a lot of snaps. They were all group photos, though and she knew Mrs Witter had taken snaps of just her and Pacey. Where were they? Had he thrown them away? Or had he put them away somewhere - like she had with her own - out of the light, out of view, out of mind? 

"I think you can lose the kid and the wig now, honey," he smirked as he carried her suitcases into the spare bedroom. A smirk that hid a rising tension within him. Joey was standing in his home. 

He'd called her honey again. It was stupid of her heart to jump at the joking term of endearment, but it did. 

"Thank goodness for that." Joey pulled the wig off, shaking her hair out and then the cushion from beneath her sweater. She followed him into the bedroom, decorated in muted tones of terracotta and cream, throwing the items onto the double bed with its matching colour quilt and pillows, sat in the corner near the window. Very nice. 

"Your room." 

"Lovely. Thank you" 

They stood awkwardly for a moment... 

"The bathroom's right next door..." 

"Great." 

"Okay, well, make yourself at home." 

Pacey sidestepped her and left the room. She watched as he turned right and disappeared from view, then reappeared, going to the left and she heard him unlock and open the sliding doors. With a last sweeping look around her room, she began to unpack her clothes. She finished filling the drawers and wardrobe, then picked up her vanity case looking for her hairbrush. As she dragged it through her hair, she fished into her handbag and pulled out her cellphone, remembering that she hadn’t spoken to Dawson in four or five days. If he rang her apartment and got no answer he'd worry. Besides she had promised to ring him to let him know she was okay. She switched it on and flipped it open and was half way through punching his number in when Pacey's bark jolted her out of her skin. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Ringing Dawson." 

"No, you're not!" 

"What? Pacey-" 

"I told you, we're incognito now. I don’t want anyone knowing where we are." 

"I'm not going to tell him that. But I promised him I'd let him know I was okay. He needs-" 

"All that matters right now are your needs. That's what I'm protecting. The less Dawson knows, the better." 

"That's not fair, Pacey. He worries about me-" 

"Why? Because you're with me?" 

"Pacey-" 

"He worries. Yeah, so much so that he's willing to unnerve you by claiming I'm your stalker." 

"Oh, Pacey!" 

"Well, at least now you know that's not true." 

Joey's mouth fell open. "Pacey I never-" 

"I saw your face after Dawson threw that little gem into the ring." 

"No..." But even to herself she didn't sound convincing. 

"No? And all those little comments about how quiet the stalker has been since I arrived?" 

"I was just-" 

"Joey, forget it. What matters is that you now know you can trust me one hundred percent. That's what's most important here. But I don't want you ringing Dawson, not anyone!" 

Abruptly he turned his back and left. Joey sat back, and realising her mouth was still slack and open with disbelief she snapped it shut. How could he think...? She could never have got through this last week, if she'd thought Pacey was her stalker. She never... Okay, the treacherous thought had crossed her mind once or twice, but she had never ever taken it seriously. The moment that nasty, thoughtless accusation had fallen from Dawson's lips, she'd been appalled - but for a second, no a millisecond, she'd looked at Pacey and ...wondered. Joey's eyes watered and a tear rolled down her cheek. All this time Pacey had believed that she thought him capable of being her stalker and doing those horrible things! But-but they'd laughed, joked, yes, there had been moments of tension, but for the most part they'd got on okay. She'd practically slept in his arms the other night, for goodness sake! Somehow the thought of Pacey believing that of her was really distressing. She cared about what he thought of her, a lot more than she realised. She'd put him straight. But later, she didn't want him to see her red eyes and blotchy nose. She lay back on the bed and promptly fell asleep. 

A little while later, when Joey still hadn't come out of her room, Pacey knocked on her door. Receiving no answer he entered. He hesitated at the sight of her lying there, knowing he should just leave her to sleep. But instead his feet found themselves at the side of her bed. He stared down broodingly at her. She was going to be out for the count for a while. 

He'd been harsh with her. It wasn't going to hurt for Joey to ring Dawson and assure him she was okay. That wasn't really the problem. This was his domain. He'd been used to living here, alone, for three years. No one had been here. Not even past lovers. Joey was the first person to ever set foot in his apartment. The fact that it was Joey, of all people, made it seem all the more disturbing. Over the years, Joey's ghost had haunted the corners of his mind and heart, had swam in the sea with him, laid on the deck of his boat in the warm sunshine way out to sea with him, sat at his breakfast table and laid in his bed beside him. It was a bit of a jolt to the system to actually have her here, live and in the flesh. Was it any wonder he was barking like a dog and losing his temper at the flick of a switch?

He stared down at her. She was beautiful, as always. Her long, lean toned body had filled out very nicely over the years. He gazed appreciatively, a hot hunger sparking in his eyes. There had been no one in his life for the last eight months or so, but that had nothing to do with his wanting nothing more right now than to explore those curves, to have his hand shape every contour, to find out exactly where she had filled out since he'd last touched her, made love to her. Would his hunger, this desire, yearning or whatever the hell it was, for this girl never leave him in peace? He sighed deeply. He wasn't exactly happy to have Joey here. Not totally. But this is where he felt safest, and he was sure she would come to as well. No matter that he felt a little off balance, felt like the sword of Damocles was hanging over him. That was to be expected at first. He'd get used to it... And while he was around Joey he'd have to try harder to curb these wayward feelings for her. He couldn't allow his feelings to jeopardise her safety in any way. 

 

Joey emerged from her bedroom the next morning, clad in a long silky dressing gown, to find Pacey seated at the dining table near the windows, dressed in blue jeans, t-shirt and trainers, reading a newspaper over an empty plate. She shuffled over, eyeing the well set table. Pacey set his newspaper down and watched her.

Surrounding her covered plate was a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, an empty coffee cup and saucer with spoon, a rack that held buttered toast, a jug of hot coffee, a little bowl of sugar and a small jug of cream. Sat right next to her plate was a small vase that held a single pink rose, just blossoming. She flicked a glance over at him, her eyes bouncing away when she saw his were on her. She raised the lid off her plate and found fluffy scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, and tomatoes. All still warm. Replacing the lid, she sat down, settled her hands in her lap and eyed him warily. She guessed he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"This is rather elaborate, isn't it?"

"Not much more than your breakfasts in New York."

"Still..."

"I'm trying to reach your good humour and forgiveness through your stomach," he said now, training intense eyes on her face over the top of the newspaper. "I'm sorry about yesterday. There must have been a full moon last night or something. I don't know what came over me. Of course you can call Dawson and whoever else you want. As long as you don't say where you are, it's cool."

"Of course, I won't say. I know how important that is. And I guess you were just being over protective."

"Yeah, I guess. So, is my apology accepted?" He watched her, eyebrows raised hopefully.

Joey glanced down at her breakfast, her eyes finally resting on the exquisite rose in its vase. There were no flowers in his apartment. Unless there were some in his bedroom and she doubted that. He must have bought the rose while out this morning. 

"Well, it's a good effort. A very good one. So...yes, apology accepted." She gave him a small smile. "Next time I'll kick your ass, though."

He chuckled, bringing up the paper to read. "That's my Joey."

His Joey? No, he thought, not his. He had to watch what he said from now on. He flicked a glance at her and she was watching the rose again. Tomboy Joey was such a girl at heart. He'd learned that a long time ago. He knew the rose would score him extra points. He'd deliberately bought pink. Not red for love - that would have been too much of a hint towards his deep rooted feelings for her. And not yellow, which as far as he knew symbolised friendship. He couldn't entirely lie to himself - or her. His feelings for her could in no way, shape or form, be described as platonic.

When her gaze returned to him she was frowning anxiously at him. 

"Eat up before it gets cold."

"I need to talk to you first."

"What's wrong?" He set the paper down again on the chair beside him.

She took a deep breath. Whatever was on her mind was important to her, it seemed and his attention was riveted on her.

"I need you to know that I could never seriously believe that you could stalk and harass me the way this stalker guy has."

"Joey, it's forgotten. Please-"

"No wait. Let me finish. When Dawson said what he did, I was appalled. Seriously. And taken aback. Maybe for one millisecond, I looked at you and wondered, but can you blame me? This man, whoever he is, has put me through the wringer and then you turn up large as life after ten years of absence. I was knocked for six. I wasn't thinking straight - just for that one millisecond. I never believed it, Pacey. It never crossed my mind again. You have to believe me. Otherwise I can't stay here. I couldn't live with you knowing that you thought me capable of thinking such a thing. Because I don't! I didn't!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you, Joey." She was getting more and more agitated. "I believe you." She'd been knocked for six? Not thinking straight? Well, she'd done a damn good impression of being very cool with him at the time, minus a few telling indications of nervousness. Interesting.

She had her huge gorgeous eyes trained anxiously on his face. She nodded solemnly. "Okay," she breathed. "We'll say no more about it then." She lifted the lid off her plate and put it aside. And she threw him a tentative smile. "This looks delicious."

"Delicious, indeed," he murmured, his eye wandering over her messy bun and the tendrils of hair that fell about her face, the curve of her cheek as she looked down at her plate, and that swan like neck. He wondered what she was wearing beneath the dressing gown, then quickly squashed the thought.

"I only meant to get a few moments of shut eye yesterday. I didn't expect to fall into such a deep sleep!" She'd woken in the middle of the night to find herself sprawled on the bed, someone, well, Pacey obviously, must have covered her with an extra blanket. 

"I'm not surprised. It's been an exhausting week, you had a terrible scare. You needed that sleep." He went back to his newspaper.

He said he believed her. She was relieved and felt much more at ease. If he could think that she'd believe such a notion about him showed just how little they knew about each other now. And waking up this morning, she'd thought about how much she disliked that thought. She wanted to know everything about him now. And she didn't want him to walk out of her life again. Surely, they could at least be friends after all of this? 

"After breakfast I'll ring Dawson. I'll probably have to give Matt and Marcia a buzz, too. I did tell Marcia I'd probably be going away for a bit, but I know she'll have forgotten. She'll give me an earful. I know! I'll get Linda to ring her!"

Joey babbled on and Pacey smiled indulgently from behind his newspaper.

"You know what? I think I'll ring Jen, too."

"Are you still in touch with Audrey?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes! Occasional phone calls. She's extremely busy. She's a top actress now, you know. Well, you probably do know." She scooped up another mouthful of egg and salmon. It was delicious.

"Yeah."

"Have you really not kept in touch with anyone, Pacey?"

His fingers tightened, imperceptibly on the newspaper.

"Not really, no." He shook the newspaper out, closed it and folded it. Joey bit into some toast, watching him closely. He stood up laying the paper on the chair beside him and picked up his empty plate and coffee cup.

"Are you sorry you had to come out of hiding to look after me?"

Pacey looked back at her on his way to the kitchen. He smiled curiously. Look after her. He liked the way she said it. She was right about one thing though. He had been in hiding.

"How could I be sorry about that?"

"You know, at some point,' she called after him, 'we could go and see Jen - and Jack!"

She heard him start washing up in the kitchen.

"What do you think?" She stood and followed him, resting against the jamb of the kitchen door. "Wouldn't you like to see Katy and little Jack in the flesh?"

"Are you kidding? Jen would take one look at me and kick my ass all the way down the street!" He chuckled. "Those kids have been deprived of their Uncle Pacey. I mean, do they even know they have an Uncle Pacey? Has Jen even mentioned me to them?"

Joey grinned. "I believe when they're naughty Jen tells them that the big bad monster called Paceyman will come and get them if they don't behave like angels."

Pacey's hands stilled in the sink of sudsy water and he turned to look at her with a suspicious frown.

"Are you pulling my leg? Tell me you're pulling my leg. Okay, I know I didn't keep in touch with Jen, but would she really tell her kids monster stories about me?" He shook his head sadly and sighed.

Joey laughed. "I'm teasing...kind of."

He turned to face her, flicking suds at her as he did so. Joey ducked.

"It'd be nice to see some old faces, though, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm, some old faces it's better not to see again, I think." Pacey looked pointedly at her.

"Ohhh, like old ex-girlfriends, huh? Who get themselves into trouble with big, bad stalker men? You just said you weren't sorry you came to my rescue!"

"I can always rethink that, you know. Especially when you get mouthy with me!"

She poked her tongue out at him, then rolled her eyes, missing the way his eyes darkened and zeroed in on her mouth.

"So, not ex-girlfriends?"

"Nah."

"Hmm, not even Andie? Or Norah?"

Norah! He thought. Now that was a blast from the past. He had actually seen Norah again after their break up. The hows and whys, he decided he'd keep to himself...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Past memories come back to both Joey and Pacey. Joey is tempted in Pacey's absence.  
> 

_"Pacey? Is that you?"_

_Pacey twisted around and came face to face with Norah._

_She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was long now, its spirals, shiny and bouncy. She had the same beautiful brown eyes, the same full lush lips and silky honey brown skin. Pacey found himself licking his own lips._

_"Norah! Hey..."_

_"It is you! How are you, Pacey?"_

_She took the bar stool next to his own._

_"Never better," he lied. He'd lost his job the night before for getting into a fight with a mouthy customer. "You?"_

_"Great! I'm here with a few friends celebrating the end of finals for this year!"_

_Her eyes flickered hungrily all over his face. "Has it really been two years?"_

_"Indeed yes, two years. Can I get you a drink?"_

_She nodded. "In fact, why don't you join us?"_

_"No, I don't want to intrude on your-"_

_"You wouldn't be. Honest. And it's got to be better than sitting here drinking alone."_

_She threw him a look that barely concealed her concern. "Why are you drinking alone, Pacey?"_

_He skillfully dodged answering by decidng he would join her and her friends._

_The evening turned out to be loud, carefree and raucous. Pacey managed to deflect any awkward questions about what he was doing with his life, why he was still single and what he was doing back in Boston, especially as Norah had heard he'd left._

_From the bar they went on to a club where they danced until the small hours. It was the best night out he'd had in a long time - bar the small skirmish between himself and another guy who insisted on pestering Norah for a dance. She had even been a little disconcerted by Pacey's quick aggressiveness._

_But it didn't put her off inviting him back to her place for a nightcap._

_"I share with two other girls now," she explained._

_Pacey hesitated. "Are they home?"_

_"Marsha is staying over at her boyfriend's tonight and Claire will be asleep."_

_"Norah - "_

_"We haven't had a chance to talk properly tonight. It'll be nice to talk over old times."_

_Pacey arched a sardonic brow._

_"Nice? Are we remembering the same old times?"_

_She smiled. "Did the ending negate the good times we had, Pacey?"_

_He shook his head slowly. Then he sighed and looked away._

_"Norah...why would you-?"_

_She laid a finger against his lips. "Nightcap?" She asked again._

_And he nodded._

_His doubts came back when they reached her apartment and she let him in._

_"Norah-"_

_"What's your poison? A beer? More Jack Daniel's?" She kept talking. She could hear the doubt in his voice and she didn't want to lose this opportunity. As she went by him to go into the kitchen, he grabbed her arm._

_"Norah, stop."_

_She quickly turned round to face him and forestalled anything further he might have said. "Whatever it is you're thinking, Pacey, you're probably wrong."_

_"Come on, Norah. Let's be honest. We're not here for a nightcap of the liquid variety, really, are we?"_

_"Don't make this into something it isn't, Pacey. I don't want to talk about the past. I don't want to talk about Joey, or the hows and whys of why you and I broke up. This isn't about any of that. I've missed you. A lot."_

_"All the more reason -" he managed to break in briefly, but she cut him off again._

_"But I'm not pining. I don't expect anything of you. I just...I just want to taste you again." Her voice softened, became husky and provoked a pulsing in his cock that was becoming hard to ignore. "Is that so wrong?"_

_When he would have answered, she slipped her hands around his neck, pressing her body against his, and dragged a hand through his hair, the other lazily stroking the nape of his neck. Then she kissed him. Their lips clung lingeringly. "I don't expect anything Pacey." she whispered again against his mouth. "We do what we want tonight - for old time's sake, and tomorrow we go our separate ways with no regrets."_

_He was sorely tempted. The last two years had been filled with warm bodies, but nameless faces. They hadn't erased the empty ache inside him. To hold someone that he had a connection to...to lose himself in something familiar...it greatly appealed to him. She was sexy. She was beautiful. She was here and willing. If she was adamant that her heart wasn't going to get hurt and this was just about dousing any glowing embers or just about having a good time, then why should he refuse? Especially, when he was so hungry for some human comfort._

_She began to unbutton his shirt while pressing kisses against the length of his mouth, reminding him of the night of their first date two and a half years ago._

_"We've got the rest of the night,' she murmured, looking straight into his eyes, 'and I'm not in the least bit sleepy. Are you?" She slipped a hand down to massage his cock through his pants._

_"No," he groaned, pulling her in close to start off a bout of kissing that led to another few hours of heated, energetic sex._

_The next morning ended just as she'd promised, with no clinging, no recriminations, no regrets, just a much fonder memory than the last one of their break up..._

 

"...Ah Norah," he said, coming back to the present, and Joey saw how his eyes softened. "Funnily enough, we bumped into each other a couple of years after I...left Boston."

"How was she?" Joey asked, feeling the slight sting of an old jealousy.

"Good." He turned back to the washing up. "She certainly didn't spit in my face or anything." He laughed, slightly. "She was surprisingly amiable."

How amiable?

Amiable enough to rekindle an old flame and jump back into the sack for old time's sake? Joey's teeth clenched at the thought. Had it been more than a one night stand? Maybe...maybe they had even gone back to being a couple for a while - without her presence to interfere this time round! While she had been trying to get over him, had he been fucking his ex-girlfriend?

_Stop it! Stop it!_

She was driving herself crazy with stupid imaginings. She was surprised at just how deep the jealousy went. She took a deep breath, calming her thoughts.

"Well, time heals all wounds, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, so they say." Funny how time hadn't done such a good job on his heart, though, huh? But he had nobody to blame except himself. He rinsed the plate off and set it on the draining board before turning slightly to look back at Joey. 

"Did you two, er, ever see each other...?"

Joey's mouth twisted, wryly. "A couple of times. We exchanged painful glances, which progressed to er, carefully chosen words within an extremely awkward situation." 

Had Pacey not asked Norah this when he saw her? Joey herself had no intention of telling Pacey anymore than that. She wasn't exactly proud of her explosive visit to Norah's not long after Pacey had left....

It had been two days later. Jen had, supposedly, coaxed Joey into coming over to her dorm for a girl's night in. But, in fact, Joey had let Jen believe she needed to be cheered up. In truth, she had hoped to catch a glimpse of Norah. She wanted to see if Norah felt as broken as she did. Did she feel like there was an empty dark hole gnawing away at her insides? Did she feel lost, like life had dealt her the kind of body blow from which she could never recover? Because that's how Joey felt, she'd thought fiercely to herself and instead of going to afternoon classes had downed half a bottle of vodka, that she knew Audrey had stashed away at the back of the wardrobe. She got a cab to Boston Bay College, ignoring the concerned looks from the cab driver who could smell the alcohol on her.

Boston Bay was a large campus. It had been silly to think she'd see Norah, but luck had been on her side that evening. Before she went into the building, she had seen Norah going in with a group of other girls - and followed her discreetly to her dorm room. She watched her go in and after a minute or two had knocked on her door.

Norah's face was a picture when she saw who was outside her door. . .

 

_"What the hell-?"_

_"What did you say to him? Huh?"_

_"Joey, go home. I don't need this."_

_"H-how did you poison his mind against me?"_

_Norah sighed heavily. She'd had a rotten couple of days. She'd barely managed to drag herself out of bed and to classes, classes she couldn't concentrate on because she couldn't stop hating Joey, couldn't stop thinking about Pacey, couldn't blot out the pain she felt over his leaving. And she had a funny feeling that Joey felt the same way. But she had no sympathy for her._

_"If Pacey has left you high and dry Joey, then welcome to my world of pain. Now you know how I feel."_

_Hanging onto the jamb of the door, Joey lurched forward, thrusting her chin out belligerently, and with one hand, shoved Norah back. Norah took a deep breath and glared warningly at Joey._

_"Joey, I can see you're drunk and-"_

_"You know,' Joey interrupted her, 'my friends tell me that I-I'm a f-f-funny drunk. But I'm feeling anything but funny right now."_

_"Joey, don't push it!"_

_"I'm glad you're hurting," she sneered. "I'm glad he dumped you!"_

_"You bitch, if you weren't so pissed out of your head and barely able to stand I'd knock you senseless!"_

_"Ha! You wish." Joey advanced into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. "He always loved me and it would never have worked out between you."_

_"You'd be the expert then, wouldn't you? How many failures is that now? Between Dawson and Pacey that makes a lot, I'd say."_

_For a girl who was pretty inebriated, Joey moved fast and she shoved Norah again, who stumbled back onto her bed. Then Joey launched herself onto her, grabbing her hair and pulling viciously. Norah yelled in pain, grabbing at Joey's fists and trying to prise them open. Joey was having none of it, but soon let go with a whoosh of air when Norah managed to thump her in her stomach. Legs pumping furiously, Norah kicked her off the bed and Joey landed on the floor with a loud thud. She held a hand to her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Norah scrambled off the bed and grabbed hold of Joey's clothes, dragging her up to her feet. Joey struggled, and began to sob._

_"He left because of you! He wouldn't give me a chance to prove myself to him! If you hadn't existed he'd be with me! I know it!" Joey wailed._

_"Whatever floats your boat, princess. Now get the hell out of my room!"_

_Joey wrenched away._

_"No!"_

_"Listen! Do you think you're the only one hurting?" Norah screamed at her. "He's gone! Because of you!"_

_"Because he didn't love you!"_

_"Because you hooked your claws into him again! You couldn't let him go! You couldn't just let him be happy...let us be happy, could you? Do you always want what you can't have?"_

_"He wasn't happy, not deep down, no matter how much you want to believe that!"_

_"How do you think I feel, Joey? He left me because he was still in love with you. I admit that. I tried to fill the empty void you created in him. I tried to soothe the pain you caused him. That's what you did to him." Her chest heaved, her breathing ragged with from their tussle and the effort to hold back tears. "You had your chance Joey. You tossed it away pining after your ex! But despite admitting he was still in love with you, he still left you. What does that say?"_

_Through her alcoholic haze Joey felt the first twinges of discomfort. What was she doing here? She shook her head in an effort to clear it and winced at the pain that laced through it._

_Norah laughed bitterly. "We're in the same boat, Joey. I'm not over him. I don't think I will be for a long time. The last thing I need is you coming here laying blame at my door and making me feel worse than I already do! Please just get out! 'Cos I've been cursing your name since he left and I'm still angry enough to smack you so hard you'll lose the few brain cells you boast. Go on!" Norah grabbed her arm and opened the door and pushed her out. "I shouldn't have to take this shit from you!" Angry tears fell from her eyes. "I loved him! With everything I had and you spoiled that! You weren't satisfied with one guy you had to have mine, too!"_

_"He was mine first!" Joey was compelled with resentment to lash out again. "And you were just a fucking stop gap!"_

_Norah took a deep breath as she tried to control her temper, ignoring the few curious spectators that peered down the corridor at them. "Go home, Joey before I do you some real damage."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_Joey stumbled away..._

 

...No, she couldn't admit to that appalling incident. Was any man worth fighting over? 

The next day, Jen, having been contacted by Norah, had come over and read Joey the riot act before allowing her to sob all over the new sweater she was wearing. Audrey had stumbled onto the scene and joined in the tears. She'd felt so ashamed of herself and her behaviour, but couldn't bring herself to apologise. She'd put that episode down to grief and alcohol.

But after that she had only become more self-destructive.

It was best not to relive anymore of that episode of her life, she thought... 

 

"...What? Did you wonder if we'd bonded over being dumped by the same guy?" She asked in response to Pacey's question.

Pacey looked uncomfortable.

"It was never likely we'd ever become friends, Pacey. She-" Joey hesitated, "she was very much in love with you, you know."

Pacey nodded jerkily, and looked away. 

"I know. I didn't realise how much until...we broke up. If there had been no you I think I could have fallen in love with her."

Joey stared at him. 

_If there had been no you. . ._ Joey's heart skittered unsteadily in her chest. 

_If there had been no you, I think I could have fallen in love with her._

She gazed at his face for some clue as to what he was thinking. He looked back at her with dark, enigmatic eyes.

"I cocked it all up, didn't I?" He gave a small, sad, twisted smile. 

What did he mean? Him and her? Him and Norah? What exactly did he regret? What would he do over now? 

"What would you do differently?" Joey asked, her voice almost a hoarse whisper. She didn't want to break the spell that seemed to waver in the air between them. She didn't want him to stop talking.

"Ah, the sixty-four thousand dollar question." 

In the end, he broke the spell himself by abruptly moving away. Until then she hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath, and expelled it in a silent whoosh of disappointment.

Pacey went back into the lounge and over to the remnants of Joey's cold breakfast. He reached out to pick up her plate and to his dismay found his hands trembling. He snatched his hands back and jammed them into the back pocket of his jeans just as Joey came up behind him. He swung round, offering a small smile.

"Pacey-" 

"Jo, I've got to go out for a bit. I won't be long. Is there anything you need?" He slipped passed her and over to the front door.

"No. Where are you going?"

"Uh, just for some fresh air."

"Can I-?"

"You stay here, settle in."

"But-"

"See you soon!" 

And he was gone. Couldn't seem to get out fast enough! Joey frowned the door he'd disappeared through. Why the sudden need to go out? To avoid her? Had he said more than he intended? And if so, what exactly had he intended?

Realising she was pouting moodily she compressed her lips before sighing wearily. She looked about the apartment and went over to the photographs again. There was only one group photo where she was actually standing beside Pacey, her arm around his waist, his along her shoulders, his hand playing with a lock of her hair. She was gazing up at him, almost adoringly, in full grin. He too, was grinning, straight into the camera, a twinkle in his eyes. 

A strong wave of nostalgia overtook her and she closed her eyes, raising her head as if breathing it in.

How could she not have realised sooner that Pacey was the one for her? She turned away from the wall, lost in thought. She glanced at the two doors down from her own. She hadn't seen Pacey's bedroom but she really wasn't the type to snoop. She bit her lip, glancing at the photos on the wall again. Did Pacey have any others in his room? She took a step toward the two anonymous doors, then halted, shaking her head vehemently. No, she couldn't. He could be back at any time. 

But he had only been gone a few minutes. She took another couple of steps, then two more...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Joey continues to reminisce. Pacey catches Joey snooping.  
> 

She opened the door and found a study. She saw with some disappointment that the walls were bare. No photos. In the corner opposite her, was a bookshelf and beside it a large desk and chair. No photos on the desk. Just a laptop with a few post it notes stuck to it, a few notebooks, a desk tidy holding pens and pencils, paperclips.  
Tentatively she stepped further into the room her heart thumping in her ears. A filing cabinet stood in the next corner with a fax machine atop it. She was nearer to this and taking a few steps to her left, tried the handle of the top drawer. Locked. Her fingers trailed away and she moved over to the desk. A half empty mug of coffee sat beside the laptop. From last night, maybe? She peeked into the wastepaper basket beside the desk. It was half filled with empty Coke and Dr Pepper cans. 

She was pleased to see the laptop. She hadn't brought her own. It meant she could do some work while she was here. She traced the logo on its lid, letting her fingers slide down to its lip as she, a little guiltily, scanned a few of the Post It notes.  
'Heckler & Koch P7 - 9 milimeter.'  
'Chrissy!!!!! Not Marianne.'  
'Chrissy's blood work.'  


Who was Chrissy and Marianne? Joey took the time to wonder before opening the laptop. The screen came to life, but then she was stumped. What was his password? Biting her lip she quickly tapped in 'true love.' No dice. Feeling foolish she switched it off and closed it.  


The desk had two drawers. Joey tried one of them. It was locked. She drew open the other and found his gun. Joey slammed the draw shut again. She didn't want to be reminded of that night. She'd had that one nightmare and didn't want to stir it up again.  
She looked to the bookcase and saw the row that held all of her books, including the children's series. She slipped one out. Wild Child. It was well thumbed and an old bookmark was tucked in the back. She imagined him reading her novels. Had he tried to differentiate fact from fiction? He must have. Had he recognised himself in any of them? He was practically nothing more than a shadow in most of them. What had he thought of that? Had he cared? Joey had always wondered what he thought and decided that before she left here she'd find out. What she did know was that he had cared enough, was interested enough to have all of them on his shelf.

The row above held the five Wittermon novels Pacey seemed to love so. She slipped one out, 'Dex's Dilemma', and opened it. It was new. In fact, it looked as if it'd never been read. Joey frowned. She put it back and pulled out another, 'From the Left Side'. She hadn't read this one. It wasn't quite as pristine as the other, but it too looked more or less unread. She was about to slip it back onto the shelf when something fell out of it to the floor. She laid the book on the desk as she bent to pick the photograph up. And as she brought it close to her face she felt her heart swell with emotion. It was the photo Dawson had taken of her and Pacey at the Leery Christmas party eleven years ago!!!! It's surface was badly cracked. Someone... Pacey? Someone had crumpled this photo up, smoothed it back out and slipped it into the book. She gazed down at it, transported back to that night, standing by the Christmas tree in the Leery house, Pacey behind her, his arms around her waist, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, whispering softly in her ear...

_"Having fun?"_

__

__

_"It's the traditional Leery Christmas party. I've always enjoyed them. Haven't you missed them?"_

_"Yeah, they were always fun, but this one beats them all hands down."_

_"Why?"_

__

_"Because I've got you,' he whispered in her ear._

_Joey brought a hand back and slid it lovingly down the side of his face._

_"That makes me the luckiest man in the world," he continued, his voice husky with emotion, "I've got you," he kissed her ear, 'and you're stuck with me."_

_Joey smiled. "Oh poor me. Poor, poor me." She twisted her head so that their lips touched in a brief kiss. His arms tightened around her._

_"Yes, poor you. The smartest, feistiest, most beautiful woman I know or could ever want." He kissed her bare shoulder._

_Joey ducked her head, blushing a little, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, smiling shyly as she let the husky flow of his intimate whispers in her ear wash over her. He made her feel so warm and safe. Yet at the same time he made her heart skip a beat and her stomach tingle tightly. Right now, the only thought in her head was that she wanted to go home with him, to get down on the couch and kiss him forever._

__

__

_"Happy?" he asked._

__

__

_A disconcerting image of Dawson and Gretchen kissing under the mistletoe invaded her mind, but she brushed it aside._

__

__

_"Yes, take me home, Pacey."_

__

__

_"Already?" He asked with surprise._

__

__

_"Mmm hmm."_

__

__

_"I thought you wanted some egg nog?"_

_"Yeah, but I'd like to sample some of Bodie's. So..."_

_"So...?"_

_"How would you like a nightcap?"_

_"Yes please."_

They had had the eggnog back at her place and she had kissed him thoroughly, and at length before he'd gone home. 

She focused on the photo again and smiled a little sadly, brushing her thumb lightly against his face. She slipped back into the folds of time again. Pacey had won it off her in a strip poker game one night in her room. He'd won game after game, getting cockier and even more annoyingly cockier. Out of ten games she'd won only two. Her shoes, socks, watch and sweater had been reluctantly taken off and Pacey, after winning yet another hand, had insisted she get rid of her shirt next, which would have left her in just her shorts.

_"This is a stupid game!"_

__

__

_"A stupid game that you agreed to play, when, I might add, you were very cocky about being able to beat me."_

_"You're cheating!"_

_"Potter,' Pacey lowered his head sadly and laid a hand over his heart, 'your insult wounds me greatly, especially as it's merely a pathetic smokescreen for your desperate attempt to sabotage this game because I'm winning."_

_"I don't know how you're cheating, but you are!"_

_"Show me the money, darling and get rid of the shirt."_

_"No, I'm not doing it! Not when I know you're cheating!"_

_"What a baby!" Pacey rolled his eyes, quietly enjoying Joey's attempts to wriggle out of paying the forfeit._

_"I think you should deal that hand again!"_

"What's to be shy about, honey? It's not like I haven't seen them before." He leered, grinningly at her. "And done much more than look!"

_"Pig!"_

_"You so hate to lose, don't you?"_

_"Let me trade something else-"_

_Pacey sighed exaggeratedly. "Joey, in the last game, I let you scratch that scab off your arm instead of ditching the shirt and now you're still trying to get out of it!"_

_"You can have anything you want in this room if you let me off."_

_"Joey-"_

__

_"Anything you want. Come on, Pacey." She gave him the same eyes that had let her off twice before from taking her shirt off. He was a sucker for the eyes. She grinned inwardly._

_"Don't even begin to look at me like that," he warned._

_She intensified the soulfulness and pouted prettily._

_"Damn it woman, you don't play fair, yet you call me a cheat."_

_"Pacey..." she whined pitifully._

_He gave a heavy sigh and looked around the room. His eyes alighted on the photograph Dawson had given Joey, a photo of Pacey and Joey at the Leery Christmas party. A peace offering to Joey, and not directly to him, Pacey had noted at the time. It was beautiful and the only copy Joey had. He pointed to it._

_"Give me that."_

_"But-"_

_"You said anything."_

_"Yeah, but it's my only copy. That's not fair!"_

_"You think it's fair that I should have seen your boobies three games ago and instead have seen absolutely zip?"_

_"Okay, okay. I can always win it back off you."_

_Pacey guffawed at this comment and took the photo down straight away, taking it out of its frame and tucking it into his backpack, eyeing her petulant face all the while. "Well, I don't want you trying to sneakily steal it back off me!"_

_"Huh!" Joey yawned widely. "I think it's time to call it night, don't you?" She covered her mouth as another yawn threatened._

_"Yeah, right, Potter,' he said taking his seat again and dealing out the cards, 'the game isn't finished."_

_"Pace, it's getting late-"_

_"Last hand, and you'd better be a damn sight better at bluffing than you have been so far this evening because it's all or nothing."_

__

__

_"What does 'all' mean?"_

_"If you win, game over. You can put your clothes back on and I go home. If I win...' he raised his eyes from dealing the cards and eyed her intensely, '...my treat."_

_Joey's breath caught in the back of her throat._

_"What...treat?"_

_"Anything I want."_

_"I'm not getting naked!" she declared._

_"You don't have to get naked. But I put my mouth where I want. I put my hands where I want." He paused as he dealt the last card to her, eyeing her with a wicked glint. "What do you say, my lovely? Gonna show some guts this time round?"_

_Joey bit her lips, unable to hide the spark of excitement in her own eyes. She wanted to win badly, but those were high stakes._

_High stakes she very much liked, though._

_She wasn't as much of a prude as Pacey thought! Ever since they'd come back from their summer sailing, they'd gone further and further while making out. Frankly, she couldn't believe they hadn't done the actual deed yet. She wanted to. Sometimes she wanted him so badly she could hardly hold back. Yet she did. Her fear of the unknown, of losing her virginity always came up to overwhelm her, but she certainly enjoyed the heavy petting and Pacey never had a problem stopping when she got scared they were going too far._

_She cocked a half smile at him. Well, she'd been losing all evening. What was one more lost hand? It wasn't as if she wasn't going to enjoy the forfeit, was it...?_

__

__

Joey slipped the photo back into the book and placed it back on the shelf. The Pacey she'd met just over a week ago was cool and controlled. Well, now she'd found a chink within that inscrutability of his. It was a start. 

She was just closing the door when... 

"Joey? What are do you think you're doing?" 

She hadn't even heard him come in. She whirled around. 

"I-I-" 

"What were you doing in there?" He growled. 

"I'm-! I just..." 

"What?" 

She went on the offensive. "What's the big deal? It's just a-a study! I didn't realise certain areas were off limits! You should have said! What are you hiding in there anyway?" She marched away to her bedroom door. "I'll just stay in here for the rest of my stay then, shall I?" She shouted.

"Good idea! And maybe you shouldn't come back out until you've thought good and hard and come up with a plausible answer!" she heard him yell back as she slammed the door.

The bloody cheek! Who the hell did he think he was! She paced up and down, panting hard. She felt like a naughty child who'd been banished to her room with no dinner, except that the morning was barely over and it was the second time in less than twenty four hours that she and Pacey had argued. Some things didn't change, then! God, he'd caught her almost red-handed! She dragged a hand through her hair, then realised she was still in her dressing gown. Okay, it was a bit suspect snooping about as soon as his back was turned, but she'd be damned if she was going to stay cooped up in her room all day avoiding him! She'd have a shower and get dressed. Besides, maybe it was time she started pushing some buttons...get some indication on how he felt about the past.

Thirty seconds after entering her room, she marched back out and found him about to enter the study. He looked at her accusingly. She ignored him and would have gone straight past to the bathroom, if he hadn't grabbed her arm. She shook him off and rounded on him viciously.

"You know if you want me out of here just say so! You want off this assignment, just say the word!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily! If you'd just let me do my job-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you hadn't run off the night of the party, you wouldn't have run into your stalker and we might not have had to come here!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have invaded your private sanctuary. You brought me here, remember!"

"I had no choice. This is the safest place I know."

"I'm not so sure! I might as well have stayed at my own place or-or with Dawson. At least I can go looking for a book to read without being accused of snooping about his private things!" She knew it wasn't a fair accusation but right now, she didn't care!

"Ah, he who can do no wrong! Funny how his name always comes up when we argue! What has he got to do with me finding you creeping out of my study?"

"I wasn't creeping!" Joey's face flamed, guiltily. "And if you've got a problem that Dawson is still very much in my life, then who's fault is that?"

"Oh spare me please!" Pacey spat, stung to the quick.

"I nearly ruined my friendship with him because of you!" The moment the words were out, she regretted them. She didn't want Pacey to know just how wrecked she'd been after he'd left her.

"God, ten years ago you told me you hated the sound of his name on my lips, but here you are spouting it off every second!" 

"At least he was there, Pacey. When I needed him, he was there to support me!" 

"Good was he?" Pace sneered, his meaning quite clear. 

"You're a fine one to talk! You fucked me and dumped me, remember?" She shot hotly at him, spinning on her heel and whirling away from him. Pacey was both mesmerized and infuriated at the sassy jaunt of her bottom as she stalked away, the silk of the dressing gown clinging to her curves. 

He slammed the study door shut again and came after her. "Twist the truth, why don't you?"

Joey turned back to him, ignoring his jibe. "I didn't realize that last fuck was supposed to be one for the road! Maybe you should have let me in on that fact and then I wouldn't have been so gobsmacked when you dumped me! But that's typical of you, isn't it? You hit and run!"

He advanced on her and she backed away. 

"Look who's talking about running! I learnt from the master, don't you know?" He eyed her intensely, coming forward step by step until she had nowhere to go. Joey hit the wall, but she firmed her chin and glared at him.

"Oh please! I was like sixteen then. You took off at eighteen and then again at nineteen! Took what you wanted and then left without a backward glance!" she raged.

Pacey had had enough. "Do you think it was easy for me to leave? For fuck's sake, do you have any idea how much it killed me to go?"

"No! No, it looked pretty damned easy to me! You'd made your decision and you didn't budge!" 

"I was devastated!" 

"You were?" Joey scoffed, incredulously. 

"Dammit, I nearly came back!" he yelled. 

"Why didn't you, then?" 

"Because I knew I was doing the right thing!" 

"The right thing for you! Not for me! Not for us! You never gave us a fighting chance! You always gave up! You're a coward!"

Pacey slammed his hands against the wall either side of Joey's head in fury. 

"I'm the coward, Jo?" he breathed, dangerously. "The girl who allowed her best friend to twist her up in knots and give up the guy she supposedly really wanted, is calling me a coward?" His body was very close to her hers. She could almost feel the heat rising off him. Joey swallowed, recognizing the trembling of her body, the rhythmic throbbing between her thighs and the curling sensation in the pit of her stomach for what it was. The blood pounded in her ears. Pacey this close up against her body was turning her on something fierce.  
"The girl I came to Boston for only to find she'd already gone back to that best friend, is calling me a coward?" 

"You never told me you came to Boston for me?" Joey accused, staring at him in surprise. 

"How could I? You came looking for me talking about us in the past tense. I decided not to rock the boat and it was just as well, wasn't it? Because I soon found out you were with Dawson."

Joey stared up at him, almost losing herself in his dark intense eyes. She shook herself mentally and shrugged. 

"You snooze, you lose." She saw his brows draw together thunderously. "You should be glad. If we'd stayed together, you'd never have been able to fuck Norah for old time's sake two years down the road! Good was it?" 

Silence while the tension between them was palpable. 

"Yeah," he said softly, 'it was." 

Joey's hands curled into fists at her side as she tried to control the tide of red, hot jealousy that washed over her. 

"Lucky ex-girlfriend. Will you be making a habit of that? Is it my turn yet?" 

Confusion lit his eyes briefly before he squashed it. "I'm sure I could fit you in,' Joey suddenly couldn't breathe, 'if Dawson gives you permission." 

"Bastard!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Pacey and Joey come to an understanding.  
> 

The air crackled around them as they stared at each other. Her eyes traced his scar that she could now see in minute detail. His eyes flickered over her mouth. 

"What's wrong Pacey? Does the past scare you?"

"You! You were the one who didn't want to talk! Remember? You said this was just business!" 

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind!"

"Too fucking bad!" he blazed.

"Coward!" she breathed softly.

Again, the almost tangible electricity between them, his eyes on her mouth. Kiss me, the wish slid into her mind. She wanted him to, ached for him to. Her breath hitched, her mouth parted, warm, moist, inviting. And she saw the flash of desire in his eyes, dark and feral, but instead of feeling his mouth come crashing down on hers, his fist, slamming on the wall beside her head, made her jump with fright and he spun away! Growling something incoherently under his breath, he then slammed into the study...

..."A coward! Where does she get off calling me a coward?" He paced the den like a caged animal, berating himself, driving his hands distractedly through his hair. "Stupid Pacey! Stupid! Stupid!"

Then as he approached the desk again, he leaned over and placed his palms flat on it, breathing in deeply. A string of heavy expletives stumbled one upon the other in his head. Upon their heels, his hand came up and across in a sweeping arc, knocking the half empty cup of cold coffee off the desk. It clipped the rim of the wastebasket, tipping that over to the floor as well. Pacey watched uncaringly as the cold liquid pooled over the wooden flooring. He ignored it and straightened up, turned, and sat slumped on the desk beside the laptop.

He'd done it again! Gone and blown his temper. Coming in and finding Joey leaving the den had scared him. His laptop was in here with his work on the latest Wittermon novel. And when he'd remembered that one of his books on his shelf held an old photo of them he'd been loathe to throw away, his heart had dropped to his stomach and he'd lashed out too harshly in response. There was a reason that photo was in that particular book. The female interest in that particular novel was totally Joey.

And on top of that, the force of the nostalgia that hit him during that fight had knocked him for six. How many times had they done that? Fought and argued with each other? How many times had he picked fights with her to jump start difficult conversations? She was beautiful when she was angry. He'd been hard put not to show how aware he was of the jiggle of bare breasts beneath her dressing gown as she gesticulated furiously at him. And that mouth. He wanted to kiss that angry mouth, channel that aggression into hot, sweaty sex. And it had been no different just now. One thing was for sure. Trying to keep his mind on the job in hand was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

Joey sank back against the wall and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply all the tension locked in her muscles. She let her head drop, then trying to gather her wits, she stumbled back to her room, but not before snapping her head round at the sound of something crashing to the floor in the study. She made it to her room, closing the door and flopped down onto the bed. She stretched out her hands and noted they shook with reaction. She buried her face in her hands and slowly came back to herself.

He was so damn infuriating, she fumed. And he had so over reacted! God! Okay, she wasn't innocent. She'd been caught snooping, and her mortification at being caught, coupled with his spitting censure had made her less conciliatory than she could have been. Add a healthy dollop of simmering sexual tension and an explosion was just waiting to happen. She wanted him. It had been bad enough while she stayed at her apartment, but being here in his home only seemed to heighten it! But she'd be damned if she let him walk all over her! Suddenly, Joey couldn't stop the creeping half smile that creased the corner of her mouth when she thought of the photo she'd found. She flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hardly dared wonder what it meant. It had obviously been tightly crumpled, but it'd been smoothed out. It had been kept. It meant something.

And she hadn't imagined the crackling electricity sparking between them during that fight, the fire in his eyes, eyes that had dropped to her mouth and lingered there more than once.

Her heart thumped.

It was still there between them.

That thing they had. Had always had.

That thing. That...that...hunger? Spark? Potency?

She wasn't sure what to call it. Fire? Passion?

That thing...that thing...

When she had composed herself enough, Joey made her way to the bathroom, straining her ears as she passed the study door. It was all quiet in there. What was he doing?

Pacey sat in the chair now and dropped his head back, closing his eyes against the faint sound of the bath running. It was too, too easy to imagine the steam rising from the heated water as Joey slipped off her dressing gown...

...Joey sank back into the scented water. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Any residual tension from the fight evaporated away. Still, he was the only thing on her mind. Two weeks ago she'd had buried him so deeply in the back of her mind that she barely ever thought about him. Now she couldn't stop. Seeing him again after all those years had stirred up a lot of mixed emotions, some of them she thought she'd never feel again. Dawson didn't know the half of it, thinking she'd got over Pacey a long time ago. Subconsciously, she'd known different. On the rare occasions over the years when she'd woken from sleep, sweat drenched from an erotic dream about Pacey, she'd known different. And felt so guilty on the odd occasions that it had happened while in bed beside Max.  
She hadn't had one of those dreams for at least three years now. She'd managed to quash them somehow. Now she had the real, live, living and breathing star of them teasing her, fighting with her, protecting her, today. And as she recalled the content of those dreams now she felt a familiar ache demanding satisfaction.

Pacey switched on his laptop, entered his password and began tapping and clicking away furiously. He needed to take his mind off the thought of Joey in the bath. Having Joey here in his apartment stirred up the memories even more that he'd feared they would, but he was just going to have to deal. It was going to be hard, as they were cooped up together here, but they could go to the beach - as long as it was directly below his apartment and they didn't wander away too far. He tried not to imagine what she might look like now in a bikini. Also, he realised that Joey would be able to work if she used his laptop. That would keep her busy and out of his line of vision, as long as she didn't stumble upon his work as Jay Wittermon; which was why he was now burying it where she couldn't come across it accidentally.  
Fuck! He swore as a loud splash from the bathroom reached his ears, prompting a visual of Joey in the bath surrounded by suds, her hair piled onto her head, soft tendrils escaping about her face, the skin of her face, neck, shoulders and chest gleaming, the water level lapping up and down over alert nipples. Angrily, Pacey jabbed harder at the keys of his laptop...

Joey squeezed the suds from the sponge, watching them slither down in rivulets over her breasts. With slow sensuous stokes, she circled them with the sponge, teasing her nipples, imaging Pacey's mouth there. Then dipping under the water, she slid the sponge down over her ribcage, stomach and between her legs. A slow sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, stroking the sponge back and forth between her legs, her clitoris responding to the stimulation and begging for more. She bit down on her bottom lip, increasing the tempo of her hand movements and thought about his eyes, their intensity, the way they could look at her as if she were the only woman in the world, like she was his everything. That's how he’d always made love to her. And his hands, the hands that would smooth and stroke and strum her body and senses to eventual fever pitch. Her breath caught harshly in the back of her throat and her body clenched... 

Pacey closed the laptop and reached for 'From The Left Side' from the bookshelf. He pulled out the photo of himself and Joey, allowing himself a brief look at it before replacing the book on the shelf and placing the photo face down on the desk. Emptying out the desk tidy, scattering stationary over the desk, he spotted the key immediately. He unlocked the desk drawer and shoved the photo in, locking the drawer again. He stared at the key between forefinger and thumb, thoughtfully. Instead of hiding it back in the desk tidy, he took his keys out of his pocket and slipped the drawer key onto it and returned the keys to his pocket. Then he put everything back in place, grabbed tissues from the box of Kleenex and mopped up the spilt coffee. He dumped the wet tissue into the wastepaper basket, straightened and stretched. He took the gun out of the other drawer leaving it empty, checked its safety clip and tucked it into the back of his jeans. He'd keep this nearer to him in his bedroom, just to be on the safe side. He opened the study door in time to see Joey come out of the bathroom, wrapped in one of his large white bath towels. She stopped short where she was and he did the same.

Pacey strengthened his resolve to remain immune to her and looked her straight in the eye. 

"Uh, when you're done, can we talk?" he asked. 

She'd barely begun to nod in response before he closed the study door and disappeared into his own room.

 

When Joey came back into the living room, Pacey was sat on the sofa, relaxing back, an arm along it’s top. Hiding her sudden nervousness, Joey crossed over, sitting in the armchair to his left. She raised her eyes to his. His own were clear and direct. Joey recognised that the inscrutable Pacey was back. This was the Pacey she'd confronted on that first day in the foyer of her apartment building in New York.

"We haven't got off to a very good start here, have we?"

"Well, we were always good at fighting, weren't we?"

And especially the making up, the thought slid into his head and almost slipped out between his lips, but he bit his tongue in time. But it was as if the thought hung in the air between them as Joey waited for his response. Was she thinking along the same lines? Or remembering their last major fight before he'd left Boston ten years ago?

"Well, I'm sorry about this morning. I over reacted a little. All I can say, again, is that I'm not used to company. Anyway,' he hurried on, 'if you promise not to antagonise me, I won't do the same to you."

Joey's brows thundered together, but relaxed when she saw the sudden lurking amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too. Next time, I'll ask first. I -"

"No, go where you please. Seriously. This is your home for the short foreseeable future. I want you to feel at ease here. As much as you can, considering the circumstances surrounding why we're here in the first place."

"Thank you." 

"I don't want you to get bored either, so I thought you might like to use my laptop for work."

"Yes please. I, er, did notice it. That's good of you. Thanks.”

"No problem. Just let me know when."

"I wouldn't mind doing a bit this afternoon."

He nodded.

 

For the rest of the day, Joey was shut away in the study working. During that time, she only ventured out for the mouth melting lunch Pacey had prepared and later in the afternoon when Pacey, having disappeared for an hour, came back and presented her with a large drawing pad so she could work on illustrations for her children's book series. He'd brushed away her thanks and left her to it. When she emerged later that evening, he was setting the table for dinner.

"Just in time. Come and sit down." 

"Let me wash up first." She went into the kitchen to wash her hands then came back to the dining table. 

"You must let me cook,' she said sitting down. "I've improved, you know." 

"I don't mind. I like cooking." 

'I like taking care of you.' Pacey squashed that errant thought and went into the kitchen to fetch their dinner. 

After a quiet dinner where neither one spoke much, Joey went to her room, while Pacey watched TV. She hadn't made her phone calls yet.

"...Yeah, could you remind Marcia of that for me, please Linda? She's bound to have forgotten, you know what she's like." Joey laughed.

"Where shall I tell her you are? I mean, she will ask."

"I know, but she doesn't need to know. I've no appointments or appearances to make in the short term."

"Marcia can be a little overpowering at times, as you know. I mean, if she presses me. Maybe you should tell her - just to get her off my back!" Linda laughed now.

"She's all bark! Just tell her I'm having a break. Lord knows I need it! Okay?"

"Okay, no problem. I'll see you when I see you then?"

"Yep. Bye Linda..."

 

..."Joey! I've been nearly going out of my mind! There's been no answer at your flat for the past two days. And you haven't answered your voicemail messages I left on your cellphone. Marcia said you'd cancelled all-"

"Whoa! Stop! Calm down! You heard Pacey say we might have to go away, didn't you? Well, we did. I'm okay, Dawson! Pacey is not my stalker!"

"I know he isn't."

"Do you?"

"I was just angry when I said that." He did sound contrite. A pause. “So...how's it going...just the two of you, er...where are you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"It's just safer that way, Dawson. Please, don't be difficult about this." She bit her lip, worriedly. She didn't want to alarm him any further by mentioning her close call with her attacker.

"But you can tell me! I won't say anything to anyone."

"Dawson-"

"Has he wormed his way into your bed yet?"

"Dawson!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Old habits die hard." He hesitated. "You never could resist him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dawson, I appreciate the concern. I didn't want you to worry, so I rang you to let you know I was okay. We...both are."

"Why the hesitation?"

"Well, in typical Pacey and Joey fashion, we've already had two fights."

Surprisingly, Dawson chuckled. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Not too much, I hope." he said softly.

She resisted the urge to confide her feelings about Pacey to him. At this stage, he wouldn't understand. 

"Why don't you tell me how Tina's doing? She okay?"

"Yeah...she's great." Joey heard his voice soften even further, a smile in his voice. 

"Just another couple of months now isn't it?"

"Yeah, and she can't wait! She wants that baby out now!" 

"Well, of course she does! She wants to get back down to a size six as soon as possible for that wedding dress!"

"Tell me about it! When I said she might have to settle for size eight, I was in the doghouse for the rest of the day!"

"She's good for you, Dawson. Keeps you in line, keeps your head from growing too big with every award you win."

"That used to be your job once upon a time."

"And now Tina is your muse and inspiration."

"Who'da thunk I'd get over my soulmate, huh?"

Joey pretended to shudder. "Never mention that word again. It caused us a lot of trouble!"

"We saw the light eventually. Or rather you did, when you fell for Pacey."

"And the conversation comes back round to him," she sighed.

"Be careful. That's all I ask."

"I will. Now go tend to your woman. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Joey."

"Bye Dawson."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
>  **This chapter** \- Joey phones Jen and Pacey gets a call of his own.  
> 

The next morning, when Pacey came back from his run, he found Joey out on the balcony. It was always slightly breezy at this height and from where he stood, he watched the wind play with her locks. He admired the length - just past her waist, over that silky dressing gown of hers. Her arms were crossed over the front of her body, bracing herself against the breeze, pulling the material of her gown down snugly over soft breasts and pert nipples teased out by the bracing wind. She looked out far to sea, the profile of her face pensive. He moved into the room and noticing the movement, she turned her head and saw him. 

"Hey." she said with a tentative smile. 

"Hey yourself." 

"You run every morning?" 

"Pretty much." He filled the entrance of the balcony door. 

"You should let me join you. I don't get much chance to jog regularly anymore." 

"Sure, if you think you can keep up," He arched a sardonic brow. 

"I think I could probably give you a run for your money. I jogged regularly in college, remember?" 

"Yeah, Audrey could never keep up with you!" 

They smiled at each other. The tension from the day before definitely seemed to be easing up. And Joey hoped things would get better from here on. She had dozed off after ringing Dawson last night. Pacey's knock on her door to check on her, had roused her, but he'd merely said goodnight and retired himself.

"What you up to today?-" 

"I want to sketch out some ideas today for illustrations, but that can wait till later. I must call Jen. She left a couple of messages and I didn't get round to ringing her back last night."

"But you made your other calls?" 

"Yes, I rang Linda and she'll ring Marcia. I left a message on Matt's voicemail. I spoke briefly to Bessie in case she was trying to get hold of me. And I let Dawson know I was okay." 

She held his gaze, unable to read the emotion lurking in their depths. "That we were both okay," she added. 

Pacey nodded. 

"Um, should I say hi to Jen on your behalf?" She asked tentatively. 

Pacey hesitated. How could he expect Joey to not tell Jen he was back in her life? Yet, when this was all over how was he going to be able to disappear back into his old life as if he'd never left it? He pushed away the worry and despite his reservations, he nodded again. 

"Yeah, tell her I said hi." 

"Is that all?" 

He hesitated. "Yeah." 

"Okay." 

Realising that Joey was ready to come back in, and wanting to avoid having her squeeze past so closely to him, he backed up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Have you showered yet?" He called as he began opening cupboards. 

"No, you go ahead" Joey called back. "You've just come back from a run. I may as well give Jen a quick ring now while you're in there."

"Okay, I'll hop in now. I can start breakfast while you're having your turn." 

Joey poked her head around the kichen door, looking a little contrite. "I meant to wake up early to make breakfast myself actually, but I overslept and then got caught up in the view and what not."

"If you're determined to do your share you can make lunch and maybe we can get a takeaway for a change tonight or something."

"Great!" Joey smiled brightly and went back to her room. 

 

"...Hey Joey!" Jen sounded really pleased to hear from her. 

"Hi Jen!" Joey grinned. Practically every time she spoke to Jen she marvelled at how close they had become. From enemies to best friends. Jen had been there for her during the dark times after Pacey had left, in a way that Dawson couldn't be. Audrey had been there too, but Joey realised that Audrey had her own demons to battle and had been become more of a bad influence rather than good. 

"How's Katy and Jack?" 

"Monsters! But adorable ones! They're bugging CJ right now." 

"I got your messages." 

"Yeah, everything okay? I got a little worried when you didn't call back. What's happening with this stalker? And what's your version of Kevin Costner like?" 

Joey sighed. "Well, the stalker is still on the scene. In fact...look don't freak out. I didn't even tell Dawson this, but I-I came face to face with him a few days ago!" 

"Oh my god! Joey-!" 

"I'm okay! Pacey turned up and he ran off, but-" 

"Pacey!" 

"Uh, oh yeah...Pacey said to say hi." 

"Pacey! Joey did you say Pacey? I only know one Pacey. Are you talking about our Pacey? Joey?" 

Joey suddenly laughed as Jen gabbled on. 

"Yes, our Pacey!" 

"Pacey Witter? Oh my-! Tell me everything!" 

"Jen-" 

"Right now, missy! Oh my god! I can't believe it! Joey, how on earth-? So, what, your stalker surprised you and Pacey showed up out of nowhere? Where is he now? And you tell him I have a lot of bones to pick with him!" 

"He misses you, too Jen." 

A pause. 

"He said that?" 

"I can tell. I think he'd like to become Katy and Jack's favourite uncle, instead of the boogy monster to scare them with during bedtime stories!" 

"Really?" Joey could hear the note of emotion colouring Jen's voice. 

"Yeah..." 

"How is he?" 

"The same...but different." 

"You have to bring him over, Joey. You cannot let him out of your sight again!" 

"I have no intention of doing that again." 

Joey didn't realise just how vehement she sounded.

"Joey," Jen said softly. "Is it still there?" 

She didn't need to ask Jen what she meant. She knew. 

"Yes." Joey replied, then rushed on. "Am I a fool?" 

"Depends. Is it still there for him?" 

"I-I'm not sure. It might be." 

"Oh Jo-" 

"No wait. I know it sounds like the flimsiest of notions but I can feel it, Jen. The sexual chemistry is-" 

"You've already slept with him!!" Jen screeched. 

"No! Jen, listen. I found a photo that he'd kept hidden in one of his books. A photo of he and I. That one that Dawson took at the last Leery Christmas party." 

"So he has a photo, it doesn't mean-" 

"Why was it hidden in the book then? And when I was next in the study, it had gone! Why did he move it?" 

"Why would he move it, Joey?" 

"I don't know. I'm not even sure what it means. I just know one minute it was there, the next it wasn't and-" 

"Hold on a sec, you found a photo? Joey? You've been to his place?" 

She could imagine the big grin over Jen's face and her eyes all a goggle. 

"No, I'm at his place actually, lying on the bed in my dressing gown." 

"Yeah right!"

"No seriously, Jen."

"Joey! Jen squealed. 

"Down girl! Here's the thing. Imagine my surprise when I find out that the bodyguard employed to protect me turned out to be none other than Pacey Witter." 

"Oh my! Oh my! He's your bodyguard? You mean, he incorporated that hero complex into his job? Joey, tell me everything!" 

"Well, Dawson was there at the same time I found out and he wasn't best pleased." 

"I can imagine. Oh how's Tina by the way?" 

"Can't wait to get back into a size six, apparently."

"If I can do it, she can. Anyway, continue."

"Well, I can tell you that Pacey and I have already bickered and fought as if we were still in tenth grade, but we've called a truce."

"Oh, that's so cute!" 

"It was not cute, I assure you, but it does tell me we have unfinished business, even if he doesn't seem to realise it. Anyway, after the attack the other night, he whisked me away to his place." 

"Ooh..." 

"I have my own room, don't get ideas. So, I'm here, but you can't tell anyone that."

"Can I tell C.J?"

"So you and he can smirk and joke about what you think Pacey and I are getting up to? No, I don't think so! You know how he likes to tease me!"

"But-"

"No."

"I'll try."

Joey sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that Jen would spill her guts to her gorgeous husband as soon as she ended the call. 

"Whatever. Just know that Pacey wants to be very careful about us staying incognito. Jen, he's so protective. I-I don't know. It's like he's the same Pacey I've always known and loved, yet he's not. I can't read him. He's a stranger." 

Jen's tone sobered. "It sounds like you're in deep already, Jo. Just...just be careful." 

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I can't chat all day, Jen. I've got to hit the shower now-" 

"With Pacey?" Jen slid in slyly. 

"No. Alone! He's going to make breakfast. I'm going to work and try not to think about-" 

"About jumping Pacey?" 

"Ha! Very funny. Bye Jen." 

"Bye Joey, say hi to Pacey for me." 

"I will."

"And be careful! Bye."

 

Straight after breakfast, once Pacey cleared away the breakfast dishes, Joey got down to some sketching. Pacey had disappeared into the study and she heard him tapping away on his laptop. But an hour ago, he'd come back into the lounge, switching on the TV and proceeded to watch cartoons. After several bursts of laughter, he'd looked guiltily over at her but she assured him he wasn't disturbing her. In fact, she had become so content and at ease concentrating on her sketching that she didn't notice how quiet the room had become. She suddenly became aware and her head jolted up. Pacey was lying back in the corner of the sofa, fast asleep, remote control still in his hand, legs dangling a little over the side of the sofa. Joey smiled and shook her head. He'd had a lot of late nights and he’d rise early to go running in the mornings here. No wonder he'd dozed off.

Her gaze ate him up and before she knew it she had turned over a new page in her book and was sketching him. Her hand flew over the page, wanting to at least get the bare bones of his features before he woke up. But his breathing remained deep and slow. She spent half an hour on it before she smiled with satisfaction at her work. She'd caught him to a tee and had lightly sketched in the scar, too, not sure if she wanted to keep it. She closed the sketchbook and a compulsion to draw closer to him overwhelmed her. While he was asleep, she could drink him in at leisure. 

Quietly, she moved over to the sofa and gingerly sat beside him. She held her breath. He didn't stir. He didn't look much older than when she'd last seen him. The only difference was the scar. Her gaze travelled over his face, down to his broadened shoulders. He was wearing a t-shirt, that while not snug, did very well to reveal how much more muscular his slim frame had become. His arms were brown and strong with its sprinkling of hair covering it. She looked at his hands and almost shivered with the crowd of memories that threatened to overwhelm her. What those hands could do, and those long, sensitive fingers. Joey felt her breasts peaking slightly, She moved to the strong chest and down to the expanse of toned stomach bared by the rumpled t-shirt, the arrow of hair that trailed down into his jeans, and she lingered over the bulge between his thighs and the toned thighs themselves. Joey smoothed her tongue along her bottom lip. What on earth would he say if he opened his eyes to find her straddling him like she had ten years ago in his boss' flat? Every time she recalled that scene, she had to giggle a little. Pacey's utter surprise, his face, his agonising desire to reciprocate...

_..."What the-!" Pacey squawked, his jaw dropping as Joey straddled him, her knees either side of his hips, digging into the back of the couch._

_"What do you think you're doing?" His voice had risen several octaves._

_She leaned closer, her hair like a curtain fall either side of his face as she looked down at his panic stricken face. She felt the irresistible urge to giggle._

_"Oh, are you ready to talk to me now?" She arched a brow at him and could already feel his cock hardening against her and she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips and the devilish gleam that lit her eyes up._

_"Yes! Yes! God, Joey! Okay, we'll talk. Now get the hell off me!" His hands gripped her hips, pushing her away, sliding her back a few inches. She in turn pushed back up to her original position._

_"Fuck! Joey!" His cock hardened further, throbbing snugly against the seam of her jeans._

_"I wanted your attention."_

_"Okay, you've got it!"_

_"And I want to keep it. So I'm staying put."_

_"Jo, stop this."_

_His voice was unsteady, but there was nothing unsteady about his fast growing erection against the crotch of her jeans._

_"Hmm, at least someone's pleased that I'm here..."_

__

Joey was jerked out of her reverie by the ringing phone. A cell phone. Not hers though. She looked at Pacey. He slept on. It was coming from the study and Joey rose uncertainly, wondering if she should answer it. She switched off the TV and quickly walked across the room and entered the study, looking back to see if it's sudden rise in volume had woken Pacey. Then she picked it up from the desk and looked at the caller ID.

Joey frowned and felt the swell of dislike at the recognition of the name. Why was she ringing Pacey? Had they arranged to meet up? Maybe, he wasn't going jogging in the mornings. Maybe he came back hot and sweaty because they were making out on the beach or something. Joey abruptly cut off its peal by pressing the 'end call' button and feeling no guilt over it. She was about to set it back down when it began to peal again.

Same woman.

Joey glared at it evilly as if the power of her gaze could disintegrate it to dust. Before she could change her mind, she answered it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- Pacey reveals a little about his past and how he received his scar.  
> 

"Can I help you?" Joey asked. 

A slight hesitation. 

"Pacey Witter," came the soft drawl in reply. 

"He isn't available right now. Would you like to leave a message?" Joey kept an even, cool tone. 

"Who is this?"

Joey gritted her teeth. "A friend." 

A pause. 

"The same friend I met at the charity dinner? Is that Josephine Potter?" 

"The very same. Would you like to leave a message for Pacey?" 

The woman on the other line laughed slightly and Joey felt the tension ride through her. She knew she was being mocked. 

"It's Lanie Santorini. Just tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him again soon. I'm sure he can't wait." She paused and Joey's grip on the phone tightened. "I know I can't. Goodbye Miss Potter." 

"Good-bye." Joey immediately disconnected the call, and seething a little, she set it back on the desk. 

"Bitch!" She couldn't stop the word escaping her mouth. Taking a steadying breath, she left the room. 

Pacey was still sleeping and she stood there, her eyes flickering over his face and lingering on the scar. Was he involved with that Santorini woman? Had they rekindled their affair? She'd said she was looking forward to seeing him again soon. Did she mean since the charity event night? Or since some illicit meeting a lot more recently? 

Pacey opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment before becoming self-conscious, Joey lowered her lashes and shifted a little uncomfortably on her feet. 

"You should get to bed earlier," she offered a small, nervous smile.

"Does it bother you?" he asked quietly, his gaze never wavering from her. Her gaze shot back to his. He thought she'd been staring at his scar. 

"No!" 

"No?" 

"No,' she insisted. But he didn't exactly look convinced. She lowered herself beside him and reached out. She curved her hand gently against his cheek, ignoring his slight pull backwards and slowly caressed his scar with her thumb, following its path down his face, almost brushing the side of his lips as she slid her hand away. Their eyes locked together. "I mean, whenever I thought about how you might have changed over the years, I certainly didn't envision a scar across your face. But no, it doesn't revolt me. At all." 

He watched her, as if wondering whether to believe her or not. Then he nodded, satisfied. 

"Does it bother you?" she asked, turning the tables. He remained slumped back against the sofa, his own gaze falling now. 

"It used to, in the beginning." 

"But you got used to it?" 

"Yeah...I got used to it. I even like it, in a way." 

"Pacey, it must have been awful, though." 

His eyes clouded over as he thought back. "I hardly felt it to be honest. I must have been running on pure adrenaline - and anger. She cut through my skin like it was nothing to her. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. No hesitation." 

She? A woman had cut up his face? Why? A jealous girlfriend? 

"It was like a knife going through butter." 

Joey shuddered. It sounded horrible. What kind of woman could do such a thing? 

"Pacey, what happened?" She impulsively gripped his knee, horror and concern in her eyes. He stared at her hand on his knee for a curious moment, but she didn't remove it. He remained silent for a moment more and Joey feared he was going to clam up. 

"Well..." he hesitated. 

"Did it happen on the job?" she prompted, holding her breath. 

"Yeah..." 

"A stalker?" 

Pacey cleared his throat as he sat up, dislodging Joey's hand, leaning forward now, his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands hanging between his open legs. He turned his head to look at her. 

"No, I got too close to someone and didn't realise until too late how dangerous the situation was." His lips crooked into a wry smile. "You know me. I tend to rush in where fools dare not tread!" 

"How...what...I mean, why did it happen? I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you. If the memory's too painful you don't have to say." 

Pacey shrugged, eyes on the floor between his legs. Did he want her knowing the details? 

"It's alright. It's not painful to recall, not anymore. There's a good reason why you're encouraged not to become involved with clients."

"She was a client?" 

"Yes. Her father hired me as one of five men to guard his daughter. He'd been getting death threats and was worried about his one and only princess getting caught up in it."

"Instead, she got caught up in you - and you in her?" 

"Something like that. Not the smartest move I ever made, considering her father had mob connections and his daughter turned out to have a screw loose!"

"Did she catch you by surprise?" 

"A little, but she had help." 

"Help?"

"She had three of the other heavies help hold me down." 

Joey gasped. "Pacey, how awful! But why?" 

"A man doesn't like to be tied down by the wrong woman," he said with simple sincerity and she wondered if he was talking about this mystery woman or their history. She didn't want Pacey to think of her as the wrong woman. But isn't that what he'd thought when he'd left her in Boston? 

"I thought it was time to call it a day. She didn't." He had tried to extricate himself from her clutches. The more he wriggled, the more desperately she dug her claws in to cling on.

"Where is she now?" Joey asked, watching the flit of emotions and they passed over his eyes. 

He shook his head. "I don't know and I don't care." 

A silence descended. 

"Thanks...for confiding in me. It means a lot." She rested her hand briefly on his knee again.

"Does it?" 

"Yeah, I mean, that day may be way in the past now, but I'm sure reliving it can't be easy." 

"I don't talk about it much. But, believe it or not, while I don't want that woman near me ever again if I can help it, I don't hate her. It was my fault." 

"Your fault! You didn't ask to have your face carved up!" 

"No, but I should never have become involved with her." 

"She must have been hard to resist," Joey said. 

She had been the first woman in a long time that he had let his guard down a little with. He had gotten to a point in his life where he had become sick of the job, sick of his life, of being lonely and haunted by dreams of lost love. Lanie, was an incredibly sexy woman and he'd tried hard to resist her at first, but she was bold too, a woman who set her target on what she wanted and went for it with great vigour. He'd found her extremely desirable and she had a quirky sense of humour that made him laugh. He hadn't laughed heartily in a long time, but her desire for him had been as much about defying her father as it had been about possessing himself.

"Hmm, I'm just thankful she didn't decide to go a lot further south than my face!"

"Not funny, Pace!" But a sudden crooked smile lifted the corner of her mouth. "Although that is what got you into trouble in the first place!" Her cheek dimpled even more. "Horndog!" 

Pacey narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Ice queen!"

Then he chuckled. Joey shook her head as she joined in. 

"We shouldn't be laughing. It's not funny!" She sobered up quickly. "I don't know how you coped with it in the beginning. Maybe you'll tell me one day, but I can see it's had no deep detrimental effects. You couldn't laugh about it otherwise. I admire that, Pacey. If it had been me, I-I don't know how I'd have coped. I-I can't imagine...I mean I'm not vain. I-" 

"I know. You've always been too modest for that." 

Joey shrugged the comment off, but was secretly pleased by the small compliment. "I think I'd die Pacey." 

He shook his head. "Truth is, it'd be a sin to mar as beautiful a face as yours." He paused as he gazed into her eyes with steadfast sincerity. "But, no, you wouldn't die. You're one of the strongest people I know. Look where you came from and look at where you are now." Their eyes locked. A frisson of awareness trickled down her spine. 

"The man or woman who ever dared hurt you would have to look over their shoulder for the rest of their life - because they'd have me to deal with." Joey inhaled slowly. When he said things like that...looked at her like that...so intensely, she could so easily believe he still loved her. 

"You still like me enough to do that, huh?" she said, trying to rein in her breathlessness.

"I'm here aren't I?" The husky, low tone caused butterflies to jump and flitter around her stomach.

But will you stay? Her heart cried. 

Pacey cleared his throat. "I'm here to protect you Jo and that's what I'm going to do." 

His job. That's what this was all about. Protecting her. Protecting an old friend. Joey looked away, hiding the disappointment she felt.

Pacey glimpsed the sadness in her eyes before she looked away. What had caused that? He saw the vulnerability in the curve of her down bent head and forced himself not to envelope her in his arms. Was he imagining a sudden heat between them? Or was he generating it himself? If he was, then he couldn't have that. Too dangerous. Time to bring the subject back to safer ground. He leaned back into the sofa. 

"You're right I should get to bed a bit earlier," he yawned.

The connection she'd felt developing between them was fading. She tried to cling onto it.

"How long ago did it happen?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't put an end to the conversation now. 

"About three years ago." he admitted, a little reluctantly.

"And you didn't leave? You continued to work there?" 

"That was an out of the norm experience."

"But it can so obviously be a dangerous line of work, Pacey. Yet, she didn't put you off working there, did she? Is the money that good?" 

Pacey pursed his lips. He didn't want to lie to her any more than he already had. But she didn't know he had left Regan's company three years ago. Luckily for him, Joey continued talking. 

"I wouldn't have been able to get out of there fast enough!" 

She scanned his face searchingly, but Pacey didn't say anything. Just shrugged. He'd never run from danger or difficult situations - just from her. Her and Dawson. Then he looked pointedly at her. 

"Some jobs are harder to refuse than others. Besides, her father put her away into some sort of rehab centre. It was over. I didn't want any more trouble with them so I didn't press charges. End of matter." He looked beyond Joey, out of the window and searching the bright sky. "I was just glad she was out of my life. When I finally looked beneath the surface, I found she left a lot to be desired. She had a malicious side to her that enjoyed others discomfort, but then what do you expect, being a mobster's daughter, huh? She seemed to enjoy wielding that knife and I think she's very proud of her handiwork." 

He smoothed a finger absentmindedly down the scar on his face and it touch lit a memory in Joey's brain. The visual flashed like a beacon; Lanie caressing Pacey's scar at the party and smiling. The mocking, malevolent look she'd levelled at Joey before she'd kissed him. No! Surely, not! Joey's eyes rounded in disbelief. 

"What?" Pacey peered at her quizzically. 

"It was her!" Joey gasped. 

"Who?" 

"That woman we met at the charity party! Santorini!" 

Pacey stared at her and shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. "Uh..." 

"Wasn't it? Am I wrong?" she said then, a little uncertainly. Pacey sighed and shook his head. 

"No." 

Joey rose to her feet. "And-and you went off and danced with her?" Joey said incredulously. "She slashed your face and you calmly go off and dance with her as if-as if-" 

"Jo-" 

"I can't believe it!" 

"Joey, I've just got through explaining to you that-" 

"But I didn't know that you'd seen her again. That it was her! That you had no qualms dancing up close and-" 

"I couldn't be sure she wouldn't cause a scene!" 

"And you kissed her!" 

"She kissed me!" he protested.

"You let her!" 

"Joey-" 

"And then you disappeared with her! I couldn't find you. Is it any wonder I decided to go home? What, were you giving her a quick one in the corner somewhere?"

Joey was working herself into a hissy fit. If he didn't know any better he'd think there was more than a little show of jealousy in all that anger. If it wasn't so obvious how mad she actually was, he'd also laugh. But this wasn't a time for laughing and it would only incense her further. He didn't want anymore fighting between them. He stood up and laid his hands gently on her shoulders. He felt her tense beneath his hands. She looked up at her, her brows drawn fiercely together. 

"Jo-"

"How did she get your number, anyway?"

"I never got round to changing it." 

"How could you be so-so stupid? How do you know she doesn't want revenge of some kind? I mean...she could-she could-" 

"Jo." he said gently. "Listen to me. I didn't want to cause a scene. I thought it best to humour her and then I need never have anything to do with her again." 

"Except she's just rung you!"

"What?"

"Yes! Your phone rang and it was her!"

"Damn." Pacey swore softly. "What did she say?" 

"That she was looking forward to seeing you again soon." Pacey stared straight ahead, his expression undecipherable. 

"It's nothing I can't handle. I'm used to high maintenance women." He threw a pointed glance at Joey as his mind worked furiously. 

"This one had a very hungry light in her eyes last time we saw her,’ Joey barked, "And she likes to slice up her conquests!"

"I told you, I can-"

"But why is she ringing you?"

"She's obviously a very determined woman." 

"Determined enough to carve you a twin scar on the other side of your face?"

"Joey-"

"You're not going to meet her are you?"

"Well..."

"Do you want her knife to go further south this time?" Joey shrilled.

Pacey grabbed the front of his trousers as if to protect himself, and assumed a stricken look of fear. "No ma'am!"

Despite herself, Joey felt the bubble of laughter catch in her throat. She angled a warning glance at him, trying to maintain a stern look, but a muffled chuckle escaped her mouth. She half turned away. "It's not funny, you know."

Pacey straightened his face and rested his hands once more on the sides of her arm, turning her back to face him. "I know, but it's not worth worrying about. I have no intention of seeing her again. She'll soon get the message."

"She's creepy."

Did she know how adorable she looked when she pouted like that?

"I've got more important things here to worry about. So stop frowning." He tried to smooth her brows, but Joey batted his hand away and scowled even more.

"Hmm, you still ticklish, Jo?" He asked innocently enough, but alarm bells rang immediately in Joey's head and she backed up one step.

"Don't even think about it, Pacey."

"Does that mean yes?" he stepped forward.

"No!" Pacey was invading her personal space and she held her hands out to ward him off. "I mean it Pacey!" She was about to step back again and her foot banged against the sofa. She sat back abruptly into the sofa and Pacey pounced, his fingers wriggling into her sides. He was rewarded with Joey's squeals of laughter.

"No! Pacey stop it! Stop! Paceeeeey!" She jerked and twisted madly as she laughingly tried to escape him...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- In a moment of hilarity, Pacey and Joey let their guards down.  
> 

"Pa-cey! Stop! I give! I give!" she gasped as he sat atop her, a knee either side of her body.

"Give what? Huh?"

"I don't know! Anything!" she gasped.

"Okay, then." He withdrew his hands and was immediately rewarded with a sound smack on the side of his head from Joey. It made such a loud noise around the room that Joey's hand flew to her mouth in shock, but she couldn't suppress the helpless amusement in her wide, sparkling eyes and the comical look of surprise on Pacey's face didn't help. Her escaping giggles were too infectious and they both collapsed in fits of laughter, gasping and clutching each other as they tried to catch their breath. Pacey laid his head against her shoulder, his body shaking. It took a few minutes before they could gain some sense of control. As Pacey raised his head, Joey smirked at him. His lazy grin tugged at her heartstrings, stirring her senses in a way, that suddenly made her aware of his weight upon her, his hands resting lightly against her waist, the closeness of his face to hers, and how his aquamarine eyes darkened and intensified as they sobered and stared into hers.

Later, she couldn't be sure who made the first move, only that their lips had somehow met, igniting a blazing hunger that had her sliding her arms around his neck, one hand against the back of his head, pulling him down into the kiss as she deepened it, helpless to hold back the moan of desire that rumbled in the back of her throat.

Pacey had never felt as intoxicated as this. It had been so long. The smell of her sweet skin, the softness of her lips and the exciting thrust of her tongue in his mouth, and the firm body she arched against his, had his head spinning and when she moaned in the back of her throat, he felt the answering response stir his cock. He threaded his hand through her hair, his hands lightly clasping her head as he took control of the kiss, his mouth moving over hers. God, she tasted so good, her mouth so soft and sweet, evoking memories half buried in the back of his mind, and he knew that kissing her wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He'd never want to stop. But she wasn't his anymore. It was the crazy situation they were in, muddling up his mind. Hers, too, most probably. Joey had got over him a long time ago and no amount of wishful thinking was going to change that. Oh, but he so wanted to lose himself in her - more than anything else he wanted to do in his life right now. He savoured the sensations shuddering through his body for a bit longer. Just a couple more seconds of this, of enjoying her lips pliant beneath his, her body fitting perfectly beneath his own. Just a few more...

They finally came up for air, with Pacey pulling away first. She couldn't read the array of emotions that swirled in his eyes and then she saw the shutters come down, and the sudden absence of his body as he stood, left her feeling cold and bereft. She looked up at him, but feeling at a disadvantage, she stood also, shifting a little self consciously on her feet.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened there." 

He was withdrawing again. She hated that! "I think we kissed." Joey blurted out. 

He paused and blinked rapidly. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, you kissed me, I kissed you." 

"Yes Joey, but it shouldn't have happened." 

"Why?" 

Pacey looked at her as if she had grown two horns or as if he'd give anything to get out of what seemed to be an uncomfortable situation for him. "Because-" 

"I mean, I liked it. Didn't you?" 

Pacey's eyes bored into hers suspiciously. "It was...nice." He cleared his throat. "But-" 

"Oh. Just nice?" 

"Jo-" 

"Is that payback or something?" 

"For what?" 

"Our first time? I remember you were decidedly unimpressed with my description of nice." 

Pacey shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. Where was she taking this and why? The last thing he expected was for Joey to try and prolong this conversation, much less encourage it. What was she doing? His eyes dropped to her mouth, still swollen and red from their kisses and he had to bite down hard on the desire that hit him in the gut. 

"It shouldn't have happened." He said gruffly. 

"Why did it?" 

Pacey stared at her blankly, as if lost for words. "It's been an intense two weeks and we've argued and stuff. I guess the letting off steam got a little out of hand." 

"Oh." 

"Let's just put it down to high jinks getting out of control. Or..." 

"Or what?"

"Gratitude."

Joey stared at him. "Gratitude? For protecting me. God! Pacey!"

"Okay, okay let's just say high jinks, yeah? High jinks getting out of control," he amended, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

She held his gaze a little longer, then she nodded, her eyes dropping to her feet as she made a decision. She gathered her courage to herself and took a deep breath. 

"We don't have to, you know." 

"What?" 

She slowly raised her eyes back up to his. "Put it down to the release of stress - or gratitude." 

Was she saying what he thought she was saying? His eyes narrowed sharply. "What would you put it down to?" 

Making it clear she meant every word she was saying Joey held his gaze. She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again, baulking suddenly at putting her feelings out in the open and risking rejection. 

"What exactly are you saying here, Jo?" he prompted softly. 

She shrugged. She couldn't come right out and say there was still something between them, could she? That she still loved him. She went for the next best thing. "I'm saying there's a mutual attraction here. Why not indulge it?" 

"Why would we want to do that?" 

Her courage was failing her fast. He didn't exactly sound enthusiastic. And the doubts crept in. Just because they'd kissed it didn't mean he wanted to get back together with her, did it? Or even that he wanted to sleep with her? She blurted out the next few words in a rush. "Where's the harm in a little fun?" 

Fun? Pacey thought. Was she that bored that she was turning to him for extra entertainment?

Joey realised as soon as the words were out that she'd said the wrong thing. "What I mean is-,' she continued hurriedly, but Pacey cut her off. 

"It was just a harmless kiss, Jo. It didn't mean anything and it's really best forgotten. We're in an unusual situation right now, but when this is over you'll go back to your world, with all the kind of distractions you're used to, and I'll go back to mine." 

"Pacey-" 

"We don't need to complicate this situation any further, do we?" He gentled his tone and rested his hand on each of her shoulders. She looked at the resolute line to his mouth and the dark, expressionless eyes and shrugged as if she didn't care. 

"Maybe you're right." 

For now, she thought. 

"Good." He smiled at her. "I think it's about time I gave Regan a ring. I doubt the police would have come up with anything just yet, but you never know."

Joey just stared at him and nodded. He was all business again. It was as if the kiss had never happened. 

"Are you gonna call her back?" Joey asked just as he reached the study door. 

He twisted his head to look back at her, knowing instantly who she was talking about. "No. I'm just going to call Regan. Okay?"

Joey nodded again and Pacey went into his study, wondering what kind of a fool he was for turning Joey down.

\---------------

Lunch was a curious affair. Pacey informed her of his conversation with Regan. He'd also spoken briefly to the police. Neither had good news for her, but even that knowledge hadn't darkened her mood as much as she expected. She'd only been here a few days, yet her experience with the stalker seemed so long ago. The reason for that was the man sitting opposite her. Pacey had made a simple cheese omelette and salad and kept up an amusing line of conversation about some of the demanding celebrities he'd been a minder for. It seemed he was determined to put the kiss behind them, yet make sure there were no hard feelings between them and he did succeed in making her laugh several times with his quips and stories. She began to wonder how she had ever got along without the quick humour and charm she knew him so well for and seeing the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed, throwing into relief the sexy laughter lines at the corner of his eyes. And-

Be careful

Both Dawson and Jen had warned her, yet it looked as if she was going to ignore them both. Joey slid a look at Pacey as he forked a mouthful of food into his mouth while staring thougtfully out of the window during the lull in their conversation; admiring his long eyelashes, skimming the scar, watching his jaw move as he chewed, then quickly averting her gaze as he turned back to his plate. She was already in too deep. Pacey's kiss had only spurred her on. He wasn't as immune to her as he wanted to be. That little scrap of hope was all she needed. Ten long years hadn't given her the closure she'd needed since he'd left Boston. If there was even the tiniest chance that she and Pacey could pick up the tatters of their past relationship and make it into something new and strong, then she was going to hold on for dear life. If in the end it resulted in total closure, and the both of them going their separate ways, then ultimately that was good, too. She could move on and love someone else, in time, wholeheartedly. 

Eager to further analyse her thoughts and feelings, Joey excused herself immediately after lunch and went to her room. She laid down on the bed, her mind a whirr as she recalled Pacey's mouth on hers. He may be succeeding at pretending nothing had happened between them, but Joey couldn't forget the kiss. She didn't want to. She hadn't imagined the heat and hunger in him for her. One way or another, soon, she was going to find out just how much willpower he had. It was something she probably never would have contemplated back in New York. But here, away from everyone she knew, away from the fast pace of work and the threat of a stalker determined to hurt her, she felt safe, emboldened. But Pacey was holding back. The air of mystery that had surrounded him from the moment he stepped back into her life intrigued her. She had nothing much else to do here, except work out what made the new Pacey tick.   
She'd made a mistake earlier. She wasn't sure exactly what it had been, but it had made Pacey adamant about forgetting the kiss. She'd tread more carefully from now on. New York and its troubles were far away. Pacey was the right here and the right now. Everything else could go jump! And that included Lanie Santorini. If she thought she was going to get her claws back into Pacey then she hadn't reckoned on Joey Potter!

 

When Pacey came back into the lounge later, he found Joey looking wistfully out of the window. It couldn't be much fun for her being cooped up here with nothing to do except work and look at his ugly mug day in and day out. And maybe it would once and for all dispel any awkwardness between them. It wasn't just Joey that needed to feel safe here. Joey threw him too much off guard. He needed to feel safe, too. So, it was a beautiful day. Maybe they could have some really harmless fun and go down to the beach. Surely, he could withstand the temptation of Joey in a bikini, couldn't he? He wasn't so sure when the following visual of said Joey in said bikini, had his body tensing in a way he didn't want it to. He sighed and forced his body to behave.

"Would you like to go for swim?" he broke into her thoughts. She turned, her eyebrows rose with surprise. “It’d make a nice change for you.”

"Down there?" Joey couldn't prevent a grin from spreading across her face as she pointed out of the window.

"Yeah." A smile tugged at his own lips.

"Seriously?”

"Wear shades though and don't wander too far from my building here."

"Yes sir!" She saluted smartly and threw him the most disarming smile. She started towards her room. “See you later!” 

He cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm coming, too.I have a job to do here and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Pacey in nothing but swimming shorts. She had no intention of letting him out of her sight either!

"Great!"

"Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"I pack for every eventuality." Joey replied smugly as she crossed over to her room.

"Good. Just no straying too far away, okay? We stay in front of this building."

"You afraid someone-"

"Might recognise you? A little. I think we should be okay, though. There are plenty of people down there." He said, moving across to the patio doors and peering down. "They won't be looking for Josephine Potter and I'm sure you won't be the only beautiful brunette down there drawing all eyes." He threw her a smile. Albeit, a tightly controlled one.

"I'm sure you won't be the only one, either." Joey quipped back, keeping her returning smile just as carefully neutral.

Pacey went into his room shutting the door. This was going to be interesting, he thought. If they could just keep up this safe, jaunty banter until it was okay for Joey to go back to New York, then he could breathe a sigh of relief. He could stop worrying about his feelings for her leaking out in the form of surprise kisses! But, things were back on an even keel again. And he had no intention of making another mistake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- Pacey and Joey have fun on the beach.  
> 

Pacey pulled his shades back down over his eyes. Dear god, what was this woman trying to do to him? Several times, he'd been tortured by the jaunty rise and fall of her behind as she'd run into the sea and then again by the sway of her breasts and hips as she sauntered out again after a swim and came back to where he laid on the sun lounger on the sand. More than once he'd had to turn over onto his stomach to hide his arousal, and each time Joey insisted on rubbing suntan cream into his back, which hardly helped the predicament in his pants! Her strokes were long and slow, but thorough. He couldn't say she was deliberately teasing him, but in his feverish brain, it felt like it because surely it must be accidental that her fingertips dipped low on his back to the rise of his butt? Then she'd joined in a game of volleyball and he'd had to suffer watching her race and flex and bounce around on the sand. He'd been a little worried that she might be recognised, but he hadn't wanted to spoil her fun and the other players didn't seem to have a clue who she was. Now there she went again, running into the sea to cool off. He closed his eyes against the distracting sight then opened them again as he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of the bag on the sand beside him and checked the caller ID. Lanie. 

Pacey shot a brief look and saw Joey wading into the rolling surf.   
He answered the call.

"Lanie-" he greeted curtly.

"Did your Miss Potter pass on my message earlier today?"

"That she did."

"Pacey, I-"

"Get this straight once and for all, Lanie. Don't call me again. Ever. What we had once is over. Dead. And that's how it's going to stay."

"I take it Miss Potter's seeing to all your needs now, is she?"

"Don't call me again."

He cut the call off and tossed it down.

He huffed angrily as it began to peal again. He ignored it. She'd get the message eventually. It rang for a long time before it stopped.   
Then Lanie and her persistence faded from his mind as he saw Joey rising from the surf like a tempting sea nymph, water dripping off her body, catching the late afternoon sun that kissed and glinted on her skin. She slowly walked over, smiling. 

"The water's wonderful, Pacey!" 

"Wonderful indeed," he murmured. 

"You're burning, Pacey! The sun may have started going down, but you still need to keep applying the sun cream. Here, let me-"

"Uh, it's okay, I'm going to have a dip myself, I think." The last thing he needed was Joey putting her hands on him again. He needed to get away from her. He stood, throwing his shades to the lounger and trotted away.

What a beautiful, beautiful specimen of a man. Her gaze lingered on him as she sat down on his lounger then popped back up as something dug into her flesh. She pulled out Pacey's cell phone from beneath her thigh. The screen lit up and she saw he had a missed call. Frowning, she flicked a glance at Pacey's retreating figure and checked who the call was from. Lanie. Joey gritted her teeth and threw the phone back down.  
She continued to watch Pacey and saw several female heads turn and watch his progress. And when one of them separated herself from her friends and began to follow, Joey decided to mark her territory. She jogged past the girl, throwing her an evil glare as she followed Pacey into the sea and began swimming leisurely beside him. 

"This is fantastic, Pace. It must be wonderful living so near the sea, although I don't know why it should have surprised me. You always did love the water." As she balanced in the water, her leg brushed against his.

Pacey grunted in reply and swam away. When he turned, he found her right behind him. He sighed silently and floated on his back.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" He closed his eyes as she floated closer to him. He didn't see her shrug.

"You're kinda quiet," she murmured. "Aren't you having a good time?"

She was close to his head. He knew that if he opened his eyes and turned his head to his right, he'd be on eye level with her breasts. Just the thought of that had him growing hard again. He bit back a groan and turned onto his stomach, angling his head away from her.

"Sure." He dipped his face below sea level to escape her searching gaze, then wished he hadn't because he could see the lower half of Joey's body plain as day. He jerked his back out of the water and stood upright, slicking back the water out of his hair. "Are you?"

"Yes! I hadn't realised how long it'd been since I last had fun, you know? New York is so fast-paced and it just feels so good to be near the water." 

"You don't get back to Capeside very often?"

"Not as much as I'd like." she admitted, raising her arms to smooth back her hair and attracting his attention to the rise of her breasts as she lifted her arms. "What about you?"

"Same."

"When did you last go?"

Something in his eyes, a shift of colour darkening them, alerted Joey to thinking that maybe things weren't happy for him back home.

"Still at odds with the folks, huh?" she fished. The few times she'd bumped into Pacey's mother in Capeside over the years, she had babbled on about Gretchen's success as the busy owner of a top selling magazine, how Doug was now sheriff, but had been decidedly vague on Pacey, who she was sure was doing well as a security guard of some store she didn't know the name of, in some place somewhere.

"I don't go very often. Seems easier all round that way. It's not like they've ever been really interested in what I've done. But at least a glorified security guard is a step up from dog groomer right?"

"If they knew what your job really entailed, they'd-"

"I don't need their blessings, Joey. And I don't need to prove anything to my father. Doug's always been his favourite and he's never had enough pride left over for me. I stopped trying to win his respect a long time ago."

She didn't like seeing the sadness in his eyes. She splashed water at him, catching him full in the face. He coughed and spluttered.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He scowled at her. 

"Oh stop being such a grumpy guts!" She flicked water into his face with her fingers. "Forget about Capeside. You're here enjoying the sun, sea and sand and you've got me around to add to the excitement."

Pacey's eyes narrowed sharply at the last statement. "What do you mean?"

"I've got a mad stalker to keep you on your toes, remember?"

At that, Pacey began scanning the sea around them, then squinting at the people on beach. Joey didn't want him getting all tense and aloof again. She flicked more water at him. "Relax, we're safe." 

He eyed her narrowly for a moment then flicked his wet fingers back at her. She retaliated by splashing him violently, then turning in a flash to swim for the shore. Fat chance. She felt Pacey's hand grab her ankle and haul her back. She shrieked and laughingly kicked out at him...

...they played in the water for a long time, splashing and chasing each other, racing and challenging each other as to who could hold their breath longer under water. Pacey was having the best time, pure unadulterated fun, and he had Joey to thank for that. She was being an utterly teasing minx and he couldn't help but relax and follow her lead. It'd been a long time since he'd let go and enjoyed himself. Would he be having as good a time if she were someone else? He doubted it. Watching Joey laugh, her hands on his body as she shoved at him and coiled around his body in the water so close to his own was a definite bonus. Sparks were flying, but they ignored the underlying sexual tension. At least he did, tried to. What he didn't want was for it to raise its head again and spoil the easy camaraderie they'd built up since coming down to the beach. He was going to need a cold shower when they got in, though.

"Jo come on. It's getting dark. Let's go in now." 

She splashed him. "Race you to the beach, old man!" Then she dove off.

Pacey gave chase, she was a strong swimmer but he was better and he caught up with her easily. She swerved into him, trying to break his easy stroke and he pushed her back. When he started to swim ahead of her she grabbed on to his arm trying to hold him back.

"Stop cheating, woman!" 

Their feet touched ground together, and they fell to the sand gasping and laughing, then lay on their backs until they caught their breath. 

"Gave you a run for your money, didn't I?" 

Pacey snorted. "Cheating wench!"

"You're getting old," she teased.

"Old? I'll show you old!" He started tickling her.

Joey gasped with laughter as she wriggled under the onslaught. She managed to roll away, kicking out at his hands as he followed her, walking on his knees. She scrambled to her feet. Pacey lunged, but missed her, falling on his face in the sand. She pointed at him, laughing. He looked up at her and she stuck her tongue out at him as she backed away. When she saw him jump to his feet, she squealed and ran away. He caught her around her waist, swinging her around before setting her back on her feet. She slipped out of his grip and began to run again, twice evading his on coming grasp as she ducked and weaved ahead of him down the beach. Pacey didn't think she had any idea how much the sight of her long, swinging hair just above her cute bottom, atop her gorgeous long legs was turning him on as he chased her and he was letting her escape his grip easily so he could continue to watch the flex of muscles in her legs, back and bottom. Finally, he got a hand on her hip, she tripped and he found himself falling with her, on top of her. They both had the wind knocked out of them slightly, but soon realized they were in the same situation as this morning. His gaze became guarded as soon as he realized the danger. His arms either side of her, tensed. He was about to get up and she didn't want that. She lifted a leg and slid it over his. She saw his eyes widen with surprise, but when he opened his mouth to speak she leaned up and closed her own over his. 

"Mmphf!" he said, trying to pull back, but Joey now closed her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her as she deepened the kiss. He tore his mouth away, panting hard, "Joey-" 

She arched and rubbed her breasts against him, catching the sound of his sharp intake of breath, even as she tried to catch his mouth again. 

"Stop it!" he said, with not much conviction in his voice. She took no notice, continuing to catch his lips. Each time she failed, she pulled back, and gazed up wantonly at him, while he stared back down at her. 

"Behave," he growled. 

On her fourth try, he gave into temptation and returned the kiss and when he released her lips he allowed his own to smooth down the line of her throat and close over one pebble hard nipple, over her bikini, teasing and sucking before moving to the other. She arched against him again, digging her heel into his bottom, smoothing her hands over his back and revelling in his hard length trapped between their bodies.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced the air and Pacey jerked back. They looked down the length of the beach, having a clear enough view with the moon and a few nearby lights as darkness had fallen quickly. A young man was chasing a young woman. Pacey leapt to his feet, poised to intervene, but he relaxed when he realized it was only a replica of the scene he and Joey had just played out before the start of their kiss. The woman laughed as her companion caught her and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. 

Pacey brushed the sand off his body, avoiding Joey's eye. After a moment, she stood. It was obvious he had no intention of continuing where they'd left off. She threw a frustrated glance at the young couple. A look that turned to envy as she saw how entwined they were and how thoroughly they were enjoying each other. She turned back to Pacey, laying a hand on his arm. He shook her off. 

"Just what the hell are you trying to do to me?" he barked. 

Joey rolled her eyes as she brushed sand off her bottom and thighs. "Oh oh, Mr Grumpy's back again." Damn! 

"Let's go." He started walking away. 

"Pacey, we should-" 

"Let's just go, Joey. We've had this conversation already and we're just not going there." 

She stood hands on hips where she was, further frustration and anger welling up inside. Why was he being so stubborn? 

When he realized she wasn't following him. He marched back up to her and took her arm, pulling her along with him. "Come on, Jo. It's dark. You may not need to keep your wits about you, but I do." 

She allowed him to lead the way, but slipped her arm out of his grip, her mind working furiously as she chewed the corner of her bottom lip. It wasn't going to end here. Most certainly not!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Future) Sequel to A Long Time  
> It's been ten years since Pacey cut and ran, leaving Joey sobbing for him in her dorm room. Now someone is determined to bring them back into each other's orbit. Joey is in danger and Pacey could never resist rescuing a damsel in distress.
> 
> **This chapter** \- Joey weakens Pacey's resolve and passion takes over.  
> 

She watched silently as he picked up their bags and towels before following him back into the building. She couldn't help watching the smooth flow of muscles in his back and the rise and fall of his perfect butt, outlined nicely in his shorts, strong muscular thighs tapering down to solid legs...

...as soon they got in, he handed her beach bag and towel to her. Practically thrust them at her. Their eyes met briefly, but his expression was hard and implacable. He switched on one of the table lamps.

"So we're not even going to talk about this?" 

He shot her a warning glance. "Why are you so determined to complicate things?" 

Joey opened her mouth to speak, but he didn't give her a chance to reply. 

"Look, we had a great time today, didn't we?"

"Exactly! And-" 

"And I'm exhausted. We didn't even have dinner." He dumped his shirt and phone on the sofa. 

"That's because we were having so much fun. Pacey-"

"Are you hungry?" he interrupted, brushing past her and entering the kitchen, "I can rustle something up if-"

"No, no." She followed him, stopping at the kitchen entrance. "I don't feel hungry. Pace-" 

"Not even a hot drink?" 

"No, Pacey listen-" 

"I don't think I'll bother either." 

Joey considered resisting his attempt to leave the kitchen, but thought better of it and allowed him to push past her, ignoring the crackle of electricity that buzzed through her as his bare chest brushed against the side of her breast. She was still holding her bag and held it up to hide the immediate hardening of her nipples. 

"Then I suggest you hop into the shower, wash the sand and salt water off. I'll have one after you." He picked up his phone and discarded shirt again. 

"Pace-" 

"I'll just tidy up in here first, then I think I'll have an early night. Maybe you should, too." He entered his bedroom and shut the door. 

Joey huffed with angry frustration. She entered her bedroom, slipping off her flip flops and tossing the beach bag to the corner of the floor. She stood for a moment, hand on hips, then stripped, donning her dressing gown and headed for the shower.

He heard the shower start and let out a slow, silent breath. It was for the best, he tried to convince himself. He couldn't let his feelings for Joey get out of control and entangle him. He'd worked hard over the years to deal with his feelings for her to the point where remembering what he threw away, what he lost, ten years ago, didn't hurt anymore. He'd numbed his heart and he wanted it kept that way, so that when she eventually went back to her life he wouldn't fall to pieces again. He dragged a hand through his hair. And getting caught up in 'fun' sex, as enjoyable as that sounded, and as much as his body ached for it, wasn't going to bode well for him in the long run. And that was on top of the fact that he should be concentrating on protecting her. Still, he allowed a small smile to curve his mouth. He'd had a great time today, once he'd let himself go a little. Joey was a lot less uptight than she used to be. She'd always had a knack for teasing him out of bad moods, though - tease being the operative word. Their day on the beach had been just that. One long tease that he'd ended up thoroughly enjoying. 

He dumped his brightly coloured shirt in the laundry basket in the corner of the room and then glanced down at the cell phone in his hand. Three missed calls from Lanie. He shook his head and setting the phone on his bedside table, he dismissed her from his mind. 

Absentmindly, he entered the lounge again, setting cushions straight, throwing away the day's newspaper, emptying the wastepaper basket, various little jobs. It didn't hurt to let Joey think he'd evolved to a higher plane from being a complete slob.

Just then, she opened the bathroom door and came out. She noticed him and stopped. A moment passed as they looked at each other. Then his eyes shifted away.

"Great, my turn." Pacey said. She padded softly to the door of her bedroom. She didn't look at him again before going into her room and shutting the door. He eyed her door for a moment, then sighed before going into the bathroom.

He scrubbed hard and vigorously, growing more and more frustrated with himself. His thoughts kept straying to Joey in her room. What was she doing now? Had she dressed for bed yet? Or was she still in the towel, maybe sat at the dressing table combing her hair? Was she lying naked beneath her sheets? Was she thinking about him, the way he was thinking about her? What if he turned the shower off right now and entered her room? What if he opened her door, walked over to her bed and slid beneath the sheets next to her? He felt himself grow hard and clamped down viciously on it by switching the shower to cold.

He was not in the best of moods when he left the bathroom. Head down, lips pressed grimly together, he strode out, then stopped dead when he realised he wasn't alone in the room.  
She was sat in the armchair facing him, wearing a short, black, flimsy, satiny thing with a neckline that dipped low and shoestring straps. One of which was falling sexily off one shoulder. Pacey swallowed, trying to ignore the sudden knot in his belly and the rhythmic throbbing that had begun in his groin. Her arms lay parallel with the arms of the armchair, her legs were crossed at the knee, drawing his attention to toned thighs, her long legs and bare feet. Her hair was now dry, its sheen visible from the soft glow of the lamp and it lay full and dishevelled around her face, against her shoulders, spilling over her breasts.  
He should say something, but his mind had gone blank. Then she stood up and took a step toward him.

"Don't." He found his voice. Just one croaked word. 

She took another and then another, stopping a little way from him.  
She was beautiful, Pacey marvelled. How could any man resist her? Had there been many since he'd left her, apart from Richard, the mysterious lover from her book, He Sees Me? If he'd been a real person, of course. Once again he wondered about the holes in her life that he knew nothing about. Had Dawson been her lover, too? Unfortunately, the name of his childhood best friend didn't help in dousing his overheated body and feverish mind. Almost reluctantly, he gave her a thorough appraisal, his eyes moving over her body from head to foot. The fire that flamed in his eyes had her pulses drumming in her ears and her tongue slipping over dry lips with an answering heat. His eyes followed the movement of her tongue and she swallowed, searching his face for acceptance. He stood rigid in front to her, and he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes, but...

She was like a dark goddess, the personification of any man's wildest dreams. And she had haunted his dreams these past ten years. His eyes met hers again. She didn't hide the blatant, wanton invitation in hers. Could his cock harden any more than it already had? But he'd made a decision. He had to stick to it. He had his sanity, his self-preservation to safeguard, even though right now he wanted to say to hell with it, and gather her up in his arms and take her to bed. 

When he couldn't stand the torture of looking at her anymore, he shook his head and turned his back on her, hiding his hard on and huffing out a heavy breath. 

"You should get some sleep,' his voice husky, 'that's what I'm going to do."

He took a couple of steps away. 

"Stop!" 

He paused. But he didn't turn around. He inclined his head to the right slightly. 

"What?"

With a few quick steps Joey reached him. 

Pacey sucked his breath in and froze as she slid her arms around his body, her hands smoothing over the taut, warm skin of his stomach and then up to rest on his chest. She pressed her body against his back, knowing he had to be able to feel her nipples pressing against him through the satin of her nightdress. It only lasted a few seconds before Pacey grabbed her wrists with barely controlled violence, pulling her hands apart and away from his body. He spun round, his face a fierce mask of anger and suppressed hunger for her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice a harsh whisper. When her hands came up again he caught her wrists, one in each hand, to keep her still.

"No!"

"Why?"

"No," he said again, shaking his head.

"You want me. I want you."

"Just like that, huh? That's all there is to it?"

"Where's the harm?"

He let go one of her wrists and jerked a finger toward his face, pointing out his scar. "I'm bearing the physical evidence of the consequences of becoming involved with a client!" 

"I'm not Lanie Santorini!" Joey spat out as if the name were poison in her mouth. "And I'm not any client. I'm Joey Potter. You know me!"

"Yes, I know you. And there were reasons why I ran from you ten years ago."

"And maybe those reasons no longer exist, Pacey!" She searched his eyes earnestly. Her words jolted him for a moment and Joey took advantage of his momentary lapse. She slipped her free hand inside the folds of the towel slung around his hips. Thought and breath disappeared for one explosive second as her warm hand delicately wrapped itself around his hard, throbbing length. Pacey cursed a blue streak, grabbing hold of her shoulders as if he needed the support, but her hand was already weaving its magic around his senses.

"Joey-" Her hand slid up over smooth, hard velvet and Pacey groaned. 

"Don't stop me," she whispered, teasing the slit at the head of his cock, circling it with the drop of liquid that collected there, and never once taking her eyes off Pacey's, 

He breathed hard, loving the silky touch of her hands on him, wanting more, much more. "You're killing me here, Potter," he panted.

She let her other hand join in and his head came down, their foreheads met, the only sound the rustle of Joey's hands all over his cock and balls, and the shallow panting from their mouths, their breath mingling. His grip on her shoulders tensed when she tugged at the towel around his waist, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. He was a goner and she knew it.

"Joey," he breathed as she let one hand slide around to stroke his bottom. 

She'd tortured him enough, he decided and his hands came down gripping her hips and pulling her into him before he caught her lips in a hard, hungry kiss. He reached down, taking the hem of her slip of a nightdress in one hand and drew it up over her head, breaking their kiss and tossing it aside. Taking a step back, he drew in a shaky breath as he looked down at her, his hungry eyes ranging all over her, igniting a fierce heat within the pit of her stomach. 

God, she was beautiful! Creamy skin glowed golden with the light from the one lighted lamp on in the room, throwing into relief dark tipped breasts that his hands itched to reach out and touch, tip-tilted and a perfect fit for his hands. Naked except for a very brief pair of black satin panties, she stared back at him with smoky eyes, her own gaze admiring the toned muscles and a magnificent erection. He slowly drew her into him and captured her mouth again. She returned the kiss hungrily, before deliberately reaching up with her mouth to lingeringly trace the path of his scar with her lips and the tip of her tongue. She pressed a small soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before drawing back, and slowly dropping to her knees on the plush carpet. Pacey felt his heart stutter in anticipation. Licking dry lips, he held her gaze as she slowly slid her mouth over him. A shuddering breath shook his whole body and exited through his lips in a soft hiss as the moist heat of her mouth covered him, seeping into his cock, and over his body with devastating effect. Still, their eyes were locked together and Joey began to suck, her tongue stroking him, driving him crazy. He buried his hands in her hair, unable to help thrusting against her as she turned up the heat, slip sliding and sucking harder, faster, one hand caressing his balls, the other gently squeezing and kneading the taut, rounded flesh of his bottom. Pacey closed his eyes and bent his head back as he gave himself over to the ecstasy engulfing his mind and body. All down to Joey's soft wet lips, pulling on him as if she'd never tasted anything as good in her life. That thought alone almost had him erupting into her mouth. He groaned. He was riding the crest of a wave that was threatening to swallow him up. He tried to pull back, and Joey followed him with a small moue of protest. He succeeded in breaking free the second time and pulled her up to her feet into a kiss that made her dizzy. She kissed him back just as hard, just as greedily. Then she felt his arms come around her and lift her up against him as he carried her to his bedroom, continuing to kiss her as he did so. 

They fell onto the bed together oblivious to everything around them, totally focused on each other, frantically touching and tasting skin. He cupped her breasts, while he tasted, sucked and fondled them in turn. Already their bodies were pricked with sweat, helping the slide of hands over heated skin. He dragged her panties down her legs, throwing them aside. His mouth came down on her abdomen. He teased around her belly button with his tongue, his hand sliding all over her body, up her thighs, over her rib cage, teasing the indents of her waist, tracing along her spine, caressing her breasts and where his hands went, his mouth followed until he had Joey almost purring with pleasure.

Then finally, his hand slipped down between her thighs. She arched against it and spread her legs, and Pacey felt a streak of hot white excitement shoot through his body. He rubbed against her swollen clit with the heel of his hand and she thrashed about. 

"Put your mouth there, Pacey,' she moaned. "Please!"

He gripped her thighs, as his head came down and she surged up against his mouth. He growled in the back of his throat, the scent of her driving him mad. He licked her intimately, greedily, stroking her with his tongue, edging her closer and closer to her climax. She came hard and fast, moaning loud and long, her fingers fisted in his hair. He enjoyed the pulsing of her clit against his tongue for a moment longer before replacing his tongue with the pad of his thumb, circling teasingly and feather light, while he slipped his tongue deep inside her. Already, the muscles began to ripple along her inner walls and she gasped with the exertion of another orgasm.

She begged with complete abandon to have him inside her.   
He kissed his way back up, her body still rocking from her climax and met her mouth, plunging his tongue filling her mouth with the taste and scent of hot sex and ferocious hunger. She stroked him, so hard and smooth, circling its head and straining her body up. She so badly needed him inside, she was trembling with the want. 

"Now Pacey," she muttered. 

He entered her one slow, hot inch at a time, her eyes caught in his intense gaze. She sighed shakily, then her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered. Pacey froze, thinking the exact same thing. 

"I'm safe,' he said. "Are you?"

There was the merest hint of a hesitation before she nodded. 

"Dammit, Jo. The condoms are just in the draw over there," he berated himself, turning his head away to look at the bedside table.

She grabbed hold of his face between her hands bringing his attention back to her. "Forget it! We both got carried away."

"I-"

She cut him off with a quick hard kiss. "Fuck me, Pacey!" She thrust her pelvis up at him.

"Yes ma'am," he breathed. And they began to move in unison. A sense of possessiveness claimed him. She was his again, if only for now, this moment, this night. He rocked gently, slowly in and out, groaning with pleasure at the feel of her hot, slick tightness around his length. She whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers all over his body, urging him on deeper and faster, her hands digging into his bottom. 

"Pacey, Pacey, Pacey..." 

Just his name, as she began to stutter toward her climax. He slowed down and she whimpered in protest as he withdrew slightly, then slipped forward again. Joey clamped her legs tight around him, her hands gripping his bulging biceps. He pulled back, nudged forward, and eased back as he felt the first tremors of her climax, then surged forward with a deep long stroke. Joey went rigid beneath him then screamed, digging her head into the bed as her body arched up, her nails in his skin, her heels digging into his bottom, jerking. He continued to thrust fully and deeply, again and again and she convulsed against him; pulsing and tightening around his cock and wrenching his own release out of him. It cut off his breath and propelled the harsh guttural bark of Joey's name from him. His hand bunched into a fist beside her head as his mind blanked out everything but the shivers of pleasure that coursed though his body. He slowed his thrusting now, enjoying the ripples of the last of her mini orgasms.

Joey went limp, breathing harshly, but she grinned deliriously up at him as she tried to catch her breath, the infectiousness of it pulling one of its own from him, a slow sexy grin that began at one corner before taking over his whole mouth and a chuckle erupted from them. He stared down into her flushed, shiny beautiful face and he loved the expression in her eyes - like he was her everything.

She curled her hand around the nape of his neck pulling him back to her. "Again Pacey. Again."


End file.
